It all began in Video and Film
by keykey214
Summary: “Kiss me.” I whisper staring at her lips. “Ash” she says barely audible. “You said you would do anything right?, so kiss me.”
1. Video and Film

My First try at fan-fiction, tell me what you think(Reviews!!)

I own nothing…

I'm Sorry i deleted the other one...total mistake.

* * *

Spencer's POV-

It's my first year of high school at Hills High, and everyone now has to change their electives for the second half of the year.

I personally am not looking forward to it, I mean Speed writing with the bitch of a teacher Ms. Puzio was enough!!

My best friend Kyla agrees with me, ha! I feel bad for her too we both had her as a teacher and now Kyla has her again for law. Sux ass!

I told Kyla she should love her time with PuzaHoe(that's our nickname) because now they can bond even more, she poked me in the eye.

Really??!! Who the fuck pokes people in the eye!!! Jesus! (Sorry for bringing you in this) but come on soooo unnecessary!!!

Anyways, right now we're both walking to our 10th period class of the day also **the last**,Hallelujah!

This day has been nothing but hell for me, first I was running late so I couldn't talk to my Bio teacher because personally I do not get that shit and if I fall back I'm off the damn basketball team.

Then I found out I had a damn hole in my favorite tee-shirt and guess where the hole was…yea right at my nipple can you say bulls eye?

And then my math teacher has the nerve to call me up while I'm taking one of her hard ass test to tell me AGAIN, like I haven't heard it a million times that day that I have a fucking hole in my shirt, pshh the nerve of her.

Ok, lemme get back on track…Kyla already left me to do whatever with Aiden before running off to her class.

I'm walking into my class now too, I look around for a quick second the shy side of me taking over again as I look to see if I know anyone in the class. I don't so I take a seat in the back hoping to be left alone.

As the bell rings everyone is waiting for our teacher to come in, I heard this was only her second year so I hope she's nice.

Whatever, no one can be as worse as PuzaHoe anyways, so as I prepare to get my iPod out to listen to someone comes through the door.

OH Great it's the 3 seniors Glen, Clay and Aiden. From what I heard they're all assholes, I don't see what Kyla sees in Aiden personally. I know from experience that Glen is a total douche, he asked me out at one of the football games in front of all his friends and I turned him down. I guess he didn't take it very well because he tripped me and I landed face first in a puddle of mud.

Talk about embarrassing…I never wanted to go to school after that but thanks to Kyla she got him back, I never found out what she did but come on!, its Kyla it must have been pretty bad. He hasn't bothered me since so that's a plus.

And then there's Clay, I don't really know him except that he's black. He seems different from the other guys too hmm whatever.

Time to get back to my iPod, need a good song oo here we go, you complete me-Keyshia Cole. This is my gurlll, maybe not if I said that to her face I would most def. get slapped across the face.

I hear a loud shout and I look up to see the teacher finally decides to grant us with her presence.

And grant us she did, cause damn she is beautiful! She's taking attendance now so I put my head back down listening to the lyrics

_You love me, you complete me__  
__You hold my heart in your hands__  
__And it's okay 'cause I trust that__  
__You'll be the best WOman that you can__  
__Baby, you love me, yeah, oh yes, you do, yeah_

_And no matter what they ever say about you__  
__I'm gonna stay by your side__  
__Promise me no matter what they say about me__  
__That you're gonna be here until the end of time__  
_

Someone's tapping me on the shoulder, WTF I hate that shit, how would you like it if I tapped you on the damn shoulder?? I pick my head up and give the girl a death glare. Tapping girl say what?!

Oooo the teacher, the beautiful teacher at the front of the room wants my attention ok I guess I should look…

O WOW her eyes are amazing brown with little specks of hmm idk too far back..darn

Wait she's saying something, let me take these head phones out. She said my name, my name!!! God her voice is sexyyy its like smooth and husky, make a gurl wanna come on the spot! O gosh I need to stop.

I suppose I should say here, but of course I can't so I just raise my hand yea I know I'm cool.

I can't seem to take my eyes off of her, the way she talks and moves her hands and omg is that a smirk, I think I just died and went to heaven!

That is the sexiest smirk I have ever seen the way her nose crinkles and oo wow she is just sooo beautiful!

She's writing something on the board now…Ash..Ashley…Ashley Davies..huh??

Ooo that's her name shit ..

Beautiful name, beautiful smile, she…she's just Beautiful and she probably thinks I'm a retard. Great…


	2. I am no Perv

Tell me what you think.:)

I own nothing:(

* * *

Ashley's POV-

It's time for the students to change their electives for the year, I'm still trying to get used to this being my second year and all.

I decided to finally do something with my life; I mean I wasted 22 years of my life already doing nothing but partying and bullshitting everything.

So reality finally kicked in and I realized I couldn't live like that all my life even if I am filthy rich with a great boyfriend. But I always felt that I was missing something, maybe this is it.

I finished my years in college, getting my degrees and feeling good about myself I decided I would try teaching, I mean how hard can it be? Ok maybe it can be really hard, take me for example I wasn't that loved by my teachers back in the day. ( hehe, makes me sound old).

I wanted to teach music but there were no positions for it, so I ended up with Art, I don't think it'll be that bad, Art students are good, I hope.

Well since the past year and the previous classes I had they weren't that bad, they had treated me pretty decent I suppose.

I'm just praying that my next semester classes are as good as the last ones too.

Right now I'm walking down the dimly lit hallway to the class I was assigned to teach my 10th period class, I wave to the other teacher's waiting for their new students to enter their class.

As I turn around to see anymore students that should be in my class that are running late I hear a bunch of rowdy boys behind me.

Ah gosh, I hope they aren't in my class.

"Sexy sexyyyy", the blond and blue eyed guy purrs. Ok ewww, I know I don't look like a teacher but who gives you the fuckin' right to do that to anyone you see, girl or boy, the shit pisses me off.

I swear I would have smacked him if I weren't a teacher. So I simply ignore him, hoping/praying on my knees that these three boys aren't in my class.

The other two don't say anything to me, but I have seen them around in the halls and I know they can start trouble.

I guess my luck is not with me today, because they are entering the class I have to teach, why? Whyyyy?:(

The late bell rings when I go to turn and walk in the class after the three knuckle heads.

The blond one turns around and whispers to me. "Hey, I'm hot, Your hot, Lets get together and make a sauna" then he winks at me and saunters into the classroom.

Are you Fuckin' serious!?, I am not one of these little high school girls.

I'm not about to jump all up and down just because you may have good looks, I don't even think he's that cute, the brunette was better looking than this kid.

Lets get together and make a sauna?!? Is he serious right now?? Ahhh I would have punched this kid in his face by now.

Jeez the privileges you lose as a teacher. I need to calm down two thoughts about hitting my student is not good.

I take some time to compose myself before entering the class.

The first thing I notice when I enter the class is that it's extremely quiet and it's darker in here than in the hallway.

Well I'll fix that, I say to myself as I find the light switch by the door.

Much better!, I walk to the front of the class and sit my stuff on the desk. I look up for the first time to get a better seeing of the students I will have for the rest of the year.

They don't look that bad, but hey don't judge a book by it's cover!

I spot the three boys sitting next to each other in the back right.

Oh, I am going to fix that right away, they are not going to be bugging me every class. But I have to save that for later, because taking attendance would be smart.

Ok, I'm saying the names and then I get to a Spencer Carlin, who is not answering I guess he isn't here.

Someone shouts "SPENCER!" and I swear they just popped my ear drum!

O so he is here!, I see a girls head jerk up in the back and then she starts blushing. Aww she's adorable!! I'm not gay, but I can admire a beautiful woman once in a while.

Wait whattt am I thinking this girl is only, what? 15, 16? She's still a young woman, I am no perv!

But she is really pretty.

Ooookkk, back on track, where is this Spencer Carlin?, I say his name again and I see the girls hand raise up shyly.

What? Why is she…oooo…she's Spencer Carlin, hmm well alright I give a little head nod and finish up the attendance.

After that, I guess introducing myself might help since a lot of kids don't know me that much yet. I write my name on the board and I tell the kids a little bit about myself.

You know, where I was born, why I chose to teach, what I hope to achieve in this class with them and of course I get comments about my famous rock star dad.

Anyways, since I told them about myself I think it's time to get to know them too.

I notice I have Spencer's attention to, her iPod is forgotten on her desk, I guess she finds me interesting ! yay!

I'm such a loser.

Back to business, the kids are playing popcorn now and introducing themselves by saying their names and two things about them.

It's Spencer's turn now, she's blushing again, soo cute.

Her voice is light and strong, I know doesn't sound right but that's how It sounds to me, she may seem shy but her voice has no indication of that.

Look at me! Talking like I know this girl already! Pshh I wishh!!

She's sitting back down now, she said that she plays basketball and runs track for the school and she likes to try new things.

I would like to try some things with you too baby!

OMG what am I saying?!, I'm straight and I have a great boyfriend who loves me…but gosh she's gorgeous!

Ok get it together I am Ashley Fuckin Davies!!

Ha,Who am I kidding this class is going to be hell!


	3. You have a sister?

I hope you guys like this one.

I own nothing

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

"Spence,Spence,Spencerrrrrrr!!"

"Jesussss, I'm right here you do not have to scream!!" I yell back at Kyla.

We're in lunch sitting with our closest friends Carmen, Chelsea, Zoey and Mike and we're talking about the plans for the weekend, cause we gotta party hard! Ahh I know I'm such a loser.

"Well you obviously weren't here if I had to scream your name a million times!" She argues back, exaggeration much?, but maybe she's right because all day I've been thinking of Michael Jackson! Ha!, you thought I would say Ashley!, she was on my mind too. Her Smile, the way she dresses, it's like sexy but not too revealing because she is a teacher. I wouldn't mind it though, the guys wouldn't either, but then I would mind.

Ooo back to Michael they have been playing his songs all week longgg, I'm not complaining though:) I think I got Thriller down pad, Because I'm bad, I'm bad!! You know it!

"See your doing it again!!", "Come on Spence I need your help with this!" Then she attempts to pout at me, haha let me tell ya Kyla Woods trying to pout is hilarious!

I want to laugh but she's frowning and murmuring under her breath, oo man she's mad, not good:/

Today is Friday! and our big homecoming game is tonight against Flemington Heat. They are our rivals of all time, so these games are always the best. And if we win, which I know we will, we party hard the next day, who am I kidding?, even if we don't win we still party hard!

However, right now Kyla's freaking out because her birthday is tomorrow too, and her mom, Christine; such a lovely lady wants to through a party for her little Kyla.

But in Christine's eyes Kyla's still this sweet little innocent girl, sometimes she can be, but most of the time Kyla' s far from that.

And Kyla wants to break it to her mom that she wants to set up her own party, which she already did, she just doesn't know how to tell her mom that she doesn't want to have the party she knows her mom has planned.

Kyla told me last week she saw the number for the clown services next the phone, goodness how funny would that be if she actually had a clown at her party.

I also don't understand why she had waited to the last minute to do this too, I mean what if her mom had these big plans or something?, that would totally ruin her.:( And now it's my job to tell her what to do about this situation, but hey that's what best friends are for anyways right?

She's soo lucky I love her, not in that way, just sisterly love.:)

"Kyla the best thing you should do is telling your mom the truth, yes she may get mad but at least you told her how you felt." I explain to her hoping I'm getting through because she still looks sort of mad.

I don't get to say anything else because as I was about to, the bell rang telling us to get ready for our 7th period class. I honestly can't wait till 10th period, how ironic! at the beginning of the year I hated that period now I love it. Well the teacher:)

I think she likes me a little too, it's only the fourth day that I've had her but I feel this sort of connection like we're tied to a rope, and a moment like now it tugs letting me know she's somewhere close.

I try to play it cool and glance around pretending I'm searching for someone when I see Kyla and Ashley sharing a knowing look?

Hmm I'll have to ask Kyla about that later. Now Ashley's coming over to me, ahh jeezz she's gorgeous, she's carrying an empty salad case so I'm guessing she just had lunch too.

I wish I had it with her; I would have her for lunch any day.

Man I need to stop thinking like this; she's my teacher for crying out loud. But I just don't have that feeling when it kind of tells me no you're not supposed to feel this way about your damn teacher.

Right as Ashley was about to say I think was a hi, Chelsea grabs me and tugs me down the hall to our next class.

I give her an apologetic look and look at Chelsea to see if she has lost her freakin' mind.

Chelsea is another one of my good friends and she's there for me when Kyla's not, that's usually when she's out with Aiden and our Kyla and Spencer time is cut short. So me and Chelsea hang out most of the time now with Mike and Zoey her cousin's and Carmen my ex.

Yes I am friends with my ex, it was weird how we broke up. She moved we drifted apart, broke up and then she moved back a year after and we just became friends after that. Never tried to get back together either. Sometimes I wonder if she ever wanted to get back with me, if she did she doesn't show any sign of it.

"Spence, please do not get hung up on your teacher, you know you fall hard and once you do everything is just a mess, so for me just leave it alone, don't try and pursue something that may never happen, ok?" We enter History together and take our seats in the back as I take in what she just said.

I told Chelsea the second day after meeting Ashley, how beautiful she was and I guess I kept going on and on about her because then she slapped me in the back of the head to get my attention. Violent much?

So now I guess she feels the need to warn me before I get hurt, but I know I won't because it's just an innocent crush I know nothing will come out of it, I just really like everything that I know about Ashley so far, I don't know what it is but it keeps attracting me to her and I cant get her off of my mind.

Jeez I sound crazy. Maybe Chelsea's right though maybe I should stop with the foolishness in getting my hopes up about Ashley, because it's too good to be true.

So now I'm in 9th period gym and I have been thinking about what Chelsea said in 7th period.

The more I think about it the more it seems that Chelsea could be right and crushing like this over a teacher couldn't be healthy at all. Could it?

As I'm walking back into the locker to get changed I get yanked back out the door. WTF?!

Whoever it is they better have a good ass reason for grabbing me like that.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!!!" Kyla yells while jumping up and down.

"Aiden's dead!?" ha I thought it was funny, I guess not because she just smacked me on the arm, and really hard at that jeezz it's called sarcasm!!

"No, you idiot!, I told my mom and she said it was alright, she didn't even want to be bothered with all the party stuff anyways!!, isn't this great!?, omgsh I am soo happy!, this is going to be the best Birthday everrrr!!!" "Ahhhhhh!!!!" She's now jumping and flailing her arms around in the air. Jesus help me.

"Oookkk, you need to calm down there!!, I think it's great that Christine is ok with everything but relax, please?, your making a fool of yourself" Not like she doesn't already, but eh I try.

"Ooo yeaa, I forgot, she said I still had to have family over because she doesn't feel right telling them there isn't a party anymore since she says she's been planning it for weeks."

"Welll that's cool, last time your family was here we all got drunk playing beer pong, and oh if I do remember correctly your uncle gave Chelsea a lap dance."

"Damn, funny ass times, I guess it shouldn't be that bad."

"But!!, my step-sister is going to be there!!!" wow she's really excited about this.

Wait, I thought Kyla didn't have any siblings, is this a joke? I guess she notices from my confused face because then she says

"I didn't want to tell you about her until you actually got to meet her, and since you have now you won't be so surprised."

WTH??, now she's confusing me even more!!, I have not met her sister…have I??

"OMG!!, your such an idiot!, my sister is Ashley!, Ashley Davies!!, your new Video and Film teacher!! Hehe:)

Alright, sooo not funny right now!!, how could you not tell me that you are related to Ashley Davies??

And how the hell was I supposed to know her sister was Ashley Davies? And when did this happen?? Oh My Jesus! Kyla Woods is related to Ashley Davies!! wow

I wonder if Ashley knows I'm best friends with her sister, she probably does, that's why she's been smiling at me all this time in class.

Maybe she doesn't feel anything for me, I guess she assumed that I already knew she was Kyla's sister.

This has definitely just made an ass out of me, I don't know about her but I really feel like an ass right now.

Eughh could my life get any worse?? O yea the bell just rang, 10th period, last period of the day, Ashley Davies, The sister of my best friend, My teacher.

Well here I come. I don't mean literally, But oo do I wish!


	4. You never know

I own nothing

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V-

To say 10th period was complete hell would be an understatement.

It took all my will power not to look at Ashley, I mean how could you not, she's incredible.

I know it's not good to ignore your teacher either, but I couldn't help it, and it's not like she did anything wrong. I just couldn't deal with the possible truth of everything.

After the bell rang I ran out of the class before anyone else, I don't think Ashley would have tried to stop me anyways but I had to get out of there quick.

Now I'm heading to the locker room, to get my things together for my game at 7.

It's only 2:30 but I like to prepare, and me and the team will probably walk to fruity yogurt. We do it every game, sort of like a preparation.

Whew, I can't wait till the game, maybe I'll blow some steam off and forget about Ashley for a bit.

It's funny, I mean we haven't even really talked she's just asked me questions here and there in class, but even so I feel so connected to her like I've met her before or something.

Psh, whatever I better get my mind back on track, we decided to have an after party after the game too and just have Kyla's party tomorrow, this should be fun, well except the Ashley part, there will be plenty of other cute girls at both parties to make me happy.

Ones that I can have and won't put up that much of a fight to get.

Like the cheerleaders!, I love when they try to pretend they don't want you but once your all alone with them they're all over you.

Lauren Basilone, she's the prime example of a freaky cheerleader, gosh can she turn you on.

Now I definitely can't wait till after the game, this is going to be sweet.

Get my mind off of Ashley Fuckin' Davies for awhile at least.

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

Hhmm, I wonder what was up with Spencer today, she wouldn't look at me at all and then when she did it almost seemed like she was surprised that she had been caught staring at me.

These last couple of days I have came to realize that either Spencer has a staring problem or she really finds me fascinating because every time I try to peek a glance at her I see her staring at me, and yes I know guilty as charged I had been staring too.

However today it seemed like she was trying really hard not to look at me and I really don't know why and I sort of want to know why.

But what am I supposed to do?, go up to her and say 'Spencer, I've noticed these past couple of days you have had your eyes on me, but today you didn't, what was that about?'

Although, I was going to ask her to stay after class so I could what?, talk to her? I don't know maybe it was good that she ran out of here like a scared chicken.

But you see, the real Ashley Davies would have said something about her staring, but when it comes to Spencer it's totally different and I really want to know what it is, because truthfully I have never felt like this before. Not even with David, my boyfriend. So to say I'm confused is a real understatement.

Whatever, I need to get my mind off of her of all of this!!, so maybe Kyla will want to grab a quick snack with me or something.

I haven't really bonded with any of the teachers yet, so asking them to hang out would be kind of weird.

Just as I was about to call Kyla up on her cell she comes sprinting excitedly down the hall.

Oook, I do not know what it is about this girl but she's always damn hyper!!

"Ashleyyyyy!!!, hey what's up!?, I still can't believe you're here! Do you know how much I have missed you? I could cry right now."

Wow!, I feel special right now.

"I've missed you too Kyla, it just took me sometime to get back on track with my life is all."

I moved back from New York to get my life in control and this move has been nothing but the best for me. I mean I've met a great guy, I get to see my family everyday, I have an okay job and there's this certain blond that's stuck in my head. I'm not certain if it's a good or a bad thing yet.

Right now me and Kyla are walking out of the school and I suppose Kyla just assumed that she's riding with me because the last couple of days she's hitched a ride with what's his name again? Oh yea Aiden, how could I forget?

We both get in my Dodge charger, I know sick right?, welll that's the privileges of having a rock star dad.

"Starbucks?" I ask Kyla and she just nods her head.

We've been driving for a couple minutes when I look over to see Kyla in deep thought.

We stop at a red light when I say, "Ok, Kyla what's up with the face?, you know you can tell me anything."

She nods her head and says "Nothing, I was just wondering if you would go to the game tonight, you know since it's going to be the biggest girls basketball game of the year and all, you'll probably see some of the other teachers there too."

Oo, I wasn't expecting that, I just thought she might have been having problems with her boy, guess not.

Although it shouldn't be that bad, I'll get a chance to see some of the girls from around school on the court going hard. Haha, I am soo in. I don't really care about the other teachers though, they're all old anyways.

"Do you think there's anyone I know from in my classes on the team?, it would make going a little more worth it, ya know?"

I tell Kyla, whoa there. She's shaking her head vigorously; well I was just asking a question shesshhh don't spaz out on me!

"No,No I don't think you do." She rushes out quickly. Then she jumps out the car to get in line for whatever the hell she always gets.

I swear she does not need anything with sugar or caffeine I mean the girl is always hyper as it is. Wouldn't want her to have a heart attack.

Well I guess I should go get my latte then, had a long day after all I hope this calms my head, and maybe i'll be hyper for tonight's game, never know what may happen.


	5. Things you do to me

Hope you like:)

thanks for the reviews.. they mean alot

I own nothing

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V-

"Go Raiderssssssss!!!!", the crowd shouts as we make our way out of the locker room and onto the court.

God I love moments like this!, when you get that sort of nervous rush and it just pumps you up even more for the game.

And O Hell yeah I'm pumped!!!, I'm gunna kick some ass out on the court tonight!

We're warming up now and I look out into the bleachers (bad habit of mine) to see if my parents are here yet.

I never admit it but I'm a daddy's girl and when he's here I always seem to play ten times better than in a game when he's not here.

I spot them in their normal seats, the first row on the bleachers, but Kyla's seat is empty, she sometimes ditches Aiden and sits next to my mom.

She always gets so involved in my games it's hilarious, I mean she goes as far as keeping my Points, Rebounds, Steals and Assists. Kind of weird if you asked me.

Speaking of Kyla, I haven't seen her since lunch today and she usually meets me after school before running off with her hubby, Aiden.

Hmm, she's probably up to something again, like Ashley, I still can't believe that's her sister I mean if you were best friends with a someone, wouldn't you tell them that you had a step-sister?, a beautiful, intelligent step-sister at that! I think I deserved the right to know!

Well, whatever I'm glad she told me then and not at the party where I could have made a damn fool of myself.

Anyways!!, Game time!, we're in our huddle saying our little chant, but I mess up a little when I look in the bleachers again and I see Ashley Davies?

Wait, Wait holllldddd upp!!!, what the hell is she doing here?!

Nope ok I'm crazy, yea I'm crazy…I can't believe this I'm imagining her now. I thought this would be a chance to get her off of my mind.

Ha, was I wronggg, this is insaneeee. I am going to drivee myself insane!!

What are you doing to me Ashley Davies?

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V-

Wow, Kyla know's how to keep a chick busy, after going to Starbucks we ended up going to the mall.

Now I thought it would have been really quick, you know? Stop in the mall window shop, you don't have to get something every time you go.

But I guess Kyla had different ideas, because first she wanted to go to Victoria secret, I don't even want to know what she bought there, because the thought of her and Aiden is just eughhh. Not to be mean but I do not want to imagine my sister in any sort of position with a guy like Aiden. Hell any guy at that!

Then we ended up going to the Nike outlet, she insisted that she had to have these new Jordan's she saw Chelsea wearing.

Then we went to Ralph Lauren and yea I have to admit I got a couple of polo's too, they're just irresistible!

So now we're at home and I changed my outfit because the school's dress code is so bad, I'm glad I got to get out of those clothes.

I decided to wear my new pink and white polo with black skinny jeans and pink/white flip flops.

What can I say a girl has to look good, never know who your going to see! hehe:}

I head down the stairs to wait for Kyla, 10 minutes go by and she's still not coming. What the hell is she doing?

"Kyla!, lets go we're going to be late! I thought you wanted to be there by 7?"

It's 6:55 and I'm now standing by the front door waiting for Kyla to get her ass down the stairs. She said she wanted to get there early and she's taking forever!

We finally managed to leave the house at 7:01 and ended up at the gym at 7:11. thanks to my driving because it usually takes like 25 minutes to get to the school.

As I get my bag to follow Kyla into the gym my phone goes off, I tell Kyla to go on and I'll meet up with her in a minute before answering my phone.

Ooo, it's David!, I haven't talked to him all day, wow I haven't really thought about him either. That's strange, well maybe not, hanging with Kyla can do that to you.

"Hey babyy, where are you I thought you wanted to go to dinner tonight?"

Shit!, I totally forgot! I'll just skip out at halftime I hope Kyla doesn't mind.

"I totally forgot!, I'm sorry honey, I was just trying to catch up a little with Kyla"

"eh, that's alright, maybe we can go some other time, I just wanted to see how you were doing, I haven't seen you since Monday babe, I miss you."

Aww he's soo sweet, how can I turn him down?

"Dave, I feel really bad, I'll try to make it in about 30 minutes?, I'm at the school's basketball game but I can try to leave at halftime, ok?"

"Yeah, that'll be great!, I hope you can make it, by babe, love ya."

"Mhmm, ok bye"

I haven't really dropped the L word with David yet, I don't know why either, I mean he's great, attractive, has everything going for him. I just never found the right time to say it I guess, even though we've been dating for about a year and a half now.

Ahh, whatever I'll leave that for another time, right now I need to go find Kyla because I probably missed the first half already.

The first thing, or should I say first person I see when I walk through the double doors of the gym is Spencer.

Gosh, she looks great in her warm up suit, hey wait! Kyla didn't tell me she was on the team, I thought Kyla was friends with her too?

I turn my head to the right to see Kyla waving her hands at me.

I begin making my way over to her when I see she's sitting with what looks like to be Spencer's mom and dad.

Wow they really have some good genes, Spencer's like a mirror image of her mom except for the older age.

I introduce myself and then sit to the left of Kyla.

"I guess we're not that late after all, and I thought you said you didn't know anyone that would be playing in the game tonight." I say to Kyla.

" Yea I know, It must've slipped my mind, sorry." Wow, really?, slipped your mind? she seems like good friends with Spencer to me, I mean she is sitting next to her parents!

Gosh, she's so frustrating sometimes, I remember when we were younger too and she'd take my toys and I would tell our mom but Kyla still got what she wanted because she was the baby. And then when she did get it she didn't even want it! eughh it would aggravate the hell out of me.

I turn my head to look back on the court to see Spencer in the huddle with the rest of the team.

I don't know any of the other girls but it should be interesting to watch anyways. I mean Spencer's here!, that's enough!

In the middle of the their little chant Spencer looks up and our eyes meet for a brief second when her eyes bulge out and she tries to hide behind some of the other girls.

Umm, ok? Is there something on my face? Not gunna lie that sorta hurt.

The starting five girls are making their way onto the court from our team and to my surprise Spencer's one of them.

I'm guessing she plays guard because she's too small to play anything else in my opinion, not to be mean. But she's only a couple inches taller than me and I'm only 5'5.

It's now the third quarter and I still cannot take my eyes off of Spencer, I mean she is really amazing.

She had to have scored about half of the teams' points.

I'll just check with Kyla later she seems to be taking score I think, she looks all focused it's hilarious.

"Foul on 2-4!", the ref says and then I hear Spencer's voice.

"What?!, you have got to be kidding me right?, I didn't touch her!, you must need some thicker lens for those bifocals because I DID NOT FOUL HER!"

Wow, angry Spencer is sexyyy!

Oops what's happening now?, o jeez I think she just got a technical, she's heading to the very end of their bench now, aww I guess the ref didn't appreciate her dissing his glasses, although she was right!, she did not foul that i would say man!, damn the girl needs ti stay outta the gym!

Spencer's currently wiping her face with a towel and then she throws it down behind they're chairs, still pissed I guess.

Now she's standing, and pacing back and forth behind the chairs, wow I have a good view of her,and let me tell ya, just staring at her is making me wet, I mean the way she looks strong but soft at the same time and to top it off

she's...all...wet..

Gosh what I would give to have her under me writhing, sweaty, feeling her soft skin against mine…

OMG!!, What am I thinking!, she's a student in my class! And she's a girl for crying out loud!!, omg I have gone crazy!!!

"BZZZZZZZZZZ" "WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" "GOOO RAIDERSSSSSS"

I guess the games over, everyone's leaving now and I see Spencer storm to the locker room.

"It was nice meeting you Ashley" Mr. Carlin says.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too "

"Your coming home with us am I right Kyla." asks Kyla.

"Yup, I just have to go grab Spencer, didn't she have a great game?!"

"Yes dear, ok we'll be waiting by the car, it was nice to meet you Ashley I hope we see you again, it's nice to see the teachers at school outings once in while." says

"Ah well Kyla dragged me out here, so I really didn't have a choice."

She smiles and then leaves the gym which is now empty.

"We'll just wait until everyone leaves the locker room because Spencer's always the last one in there." Kyla says.

"Umm,okk?, Kyla when were you going to tell me you were friends with Spencer?"

"What, huh I don't know I forgot is all, I'm sorry Ash, and she's just not a friend she's my best friend."

Oookk, see and why couldn't she have told me this before? Nerve wracking I tell ya!

We're starting to walk into the locker room and I ask Kyla if its alright since I am a teacher.

She nods her head and continues walking until we get to the back of the locker room. I don't see Spencer anywhere maybe she…oo godd she's beautiful, her body omg!!

She currently has on a tank top and boy shorts and her hair is wet and tied into a bun, I guess she just finished getting dressed from her shower.

Wow a few more seconds and we would have been in here with her naked.

Jesus!!, I cant think like this!, what is wrong with me??

"Spencer your game was great, omgsh you should seriously go pro your amazing!!!" Kyla shouts, echoing though the whole locker room.

Spencer jumps, I guess she didn't hear us come in, I serioulsy have to get out of here I cannot be having these sort of feelings towards a girl, a girl that happens to be my student!!

"O, um..yea..uhh.. thanks Kyla, Hi ."

Huh?,O shes's talking to me. I have to get out of here, now!

"Hello" I say as I try to give her a small smile.

"Kyla, I think I'm going to go now, I promised David dinner and I'm already late, so I'll see you at your party tomorrow, bye, bye Spencer."

I rush out and turn and speed walk my way back to my car before they even get a chance to say bye.

God what are you doing to me Spencer Carlin?

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

Ooook, what the hell was that?, and who's David?

"Kyla, who's David?"

"Umm err, Ashley's boyfriend." She whispers.

Wow, really?, that's great to know(can you hear the sarcasm?)

Damn highschool crushes, I hate this!!

I need to get drunk right now!!, I grab the rest of my shit and drag Kyla out of the Gym to my parents car.

The faster we get home the faster we get to the after party, and the faster I get to get fucked up.

Ashley Davies may not want me but I know plenty of girls that do.

So ladies her I come, and I mean literally:)


	6. What am I going to do?

Thanks to u guys that review my story!

I hope i get moreee they mean alot...

O and umm i probably won't update over the weekends, but yea u never kno soo...:)

I own nothing

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

"I AINT GET NOOO SLEEP CUZ OF YA'LL!!!,YA'LL AINT GET NO SLEEP CUZ OF MEEE!!,GET THE FUCK UP!!"

WTF..FUCK…FUCKKKKK!!, damn I seriously have to change my alarm clock, because waking up to Tanisha's screaming ass everyday is not going to cut it.

I mean, I'm not going to lie Bad Girls season 2 was THE SHIT with Tanisha. I mean the bitch was crazy! But waking up to her everyday is just not going to work.

I think that yesterday had been the best day ever!, well take that back, the party was the best!! The other stuff I choose not to talk/think about.

Just too depressing if you ask me.

But, Wow, that was one hell of a party!! I got fuckeddd uppp!

O yea, speaking of which I don't even remember getting home last night. I wonder who did bring me home, because last I remember Kyla was as fuckedd as me, so there's no way in hell she could have helped me get home.

Ehh,whatever.

"Bzzz,bzzzzzzz"

I glance at my alarm clock and it says 10:30.

Gosh who the hell is texting me so early?, oo it could be Kyla, but why would she be texting me if it's her birthday?

YAYY!, It's my best friends 17 birthday and we are going to have the best fucking party everrrrr, wellll I wouldn't take it that far buttttt, it is going to be hot.( I swear I get more hype for other people's parties, than my own.)

Better than yesterday's at least, that party was just to blow some steam off anyways.

And in case your wondering I did not get to sleep with a hot cheerleader, I know right? Such a shame.

Fuck!, forgot about my phone. I look and see the text and I notice that it didn't come from Kyla but from Carmen, hmm wonder what she wants.

Before checking my text from Carmen I text and call Kyla to tell her Happy Birthday!!, she sounded as dead as I felt, ha, hope she's ready by tonight.

I am soo excited after weeks of waiting, it's finally here, I'm really happy for her!!!, I hope she get's everything….

Pshhh, what am I talking about the girl is RICH she doesn't neeeeddd anything!!

Well I hope she's happy with everything because something could go wrong and I'm just hoping it's nothing too bad I like when there's a party with no problems, ha who am I kidding there's always something going wrong.

I'm reading Carmen's text now, I left Advil on your table, hope you feel better, you'll thank me later.. Carmen.

So she's the one that brought me home, Carmen always watches out for me, I really do have to thank her.

I send her a thank you text, also saying that I will have to make it up to her one of these days.

Now, I have 8 hours until the actual parties starts, but I have to get there early to help Ky with last minute things.

I don't know what I want to do until then, aahh I know!.

Sleep!!, this headache of mines is just getting worse and worse. Maybe afterwards I'll figure something else to do but first I need to rid myself of this pain

But until then, that's all folks!

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

It's 11 on a Saturday morning and I'm laying in bed with David, he came back home with me after dinner yesterday night.

I really don't know where things are headed with me and David at this point.

I mean I care deeply for the guy, but it's more like a sister to brother love., and that's just weird sleeping with a guy that you see as a brother.

I don't know what I'm going to do.

And then there's Spencer.

I felt bad all night because of my freak out in the locker room.

God, how retarded could I get?

I'm laying here in bed with a great guy that could make a great future husband, but I don't see him as any of those, I just see him as a friend/brother.

And to top it all off, I have my mind on this gorgeous blond, and I can't wait to see her again because she makes me feel things I've never felt before.

And honestly, I can't take it, I don't wanna wonder what she could be up to at some point in the day, I want to know, I want to be there…before someone else comes along.

It's not like it's hard for her to find someone, I mean seriously this girl is beautiful and the people that don't see it must be Stupid, Slow,Retarded or maybe all three.

Anyways, like I said before, I don't know what I'm going to do.

I wish someone could give me some answers because truthfully, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I want to be IN love with David, but I can't bring myself to do it.

It's like the first time my eyes landed on Spencer my life's been turned upside down.

I can't think straight, and this definitely means that I'm not straight.

O great, what am I supposed to do?

I'll just wait awhile longer and not jump into anything head first.

I'll take baby steps, yeah that's right.

I'm going to try that, and the first thing I want to accomplish is becoming friends with Spencer.

Then we'll see what can happen after that, well I hope something happens, hell Spencer may not even feel the same way about me.

She probably isn't even gay! Ha, What was I thinking?

Getting my hopes up for no reason at all. Well maybe for a small reason.

I still want to try and become friends with Spencer, there's just something about her that I have to know, I want to know all of her, all about her.

Eughh, I sound like a stalker. What have I become?

It's like I'm back in damn High school again!

Well that's life for ya.

I better get David up and out of here so he can get ready for the party later, then I'll wake the birthday girl!!

She's probably dead right now, I heard her come in at around what 2:30?

The girl can make an entrance, she fell right through the front door and passed out, snoring and all. Don't worry I helped her into bed.

I guess they partied hard, wish I was there.

Well not for the party but because Spencer was there, but you already knew that.

I'll probably see here at Kyla's party later anyways, I mean she's Kyla's best friend after all.

Wow, I'm pathetic, pinning over a High school girl that probably hasn't even thought twice about me.

I better stop before I drive myself crazy.

At least I realized something out of this whole mess.

I Like Spencer Carlin.


	7. No Games

Thnx for the reviews!,they help me write moreee!:)

I own nothing.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

I am currently in Kyla's kitchen on my tippy toes trying my dearnest to reach a big ass bowl at the top of their cabinet.

Does everything have to be a damn challenge?

I'm also in here because David just stepped in and if David's here that means Ashley's somewhere around, well aduhh she lives here.

But anyways I really cannot be around her right now, I'm still trying to get my mind together with this whole mess.

So I told Kyla to give me something to do before I went crazy, and that's why I am now struggling for the bowl that I still cant reach.

You would think they would have a stool or something up in this bitch. But nopee, not that I have seen of at least.

Eughhh this sucks.

"Hey, need some help?" I hear **her **say.

"Umm,Spence Ky wants you out there for a minute, it seemed kinda important." Nice save Carmen, you see this girl is just great, I don't know what I would do without her!

And what was Ashley thinking, how in the hell could she help me if she's shorter than me?

I give Ashley an apologetic look and then point towards the living room, like she needs sign language or something.

It's like every time I'm around her I can't think or speak right.

"Spencerrrr!!, where the hell is my bowl?!, I have to put these damn chips in it!!!" well jeez someone's quite bitchy.

"She gets a little crazy during times like this" Ashley says to me while I'm now standing in front of her because she's now in the way of the exit.

"Well, yeah I kinda got used to it, being her best friend and all…"

She's smiling!, o goodness she is soo beautiful.

"Ahh, guess your right about that., do you still need help getting that bowl?"

The bowl?, oo yeaaa the bowl!, damn how could I forget!

She's smirking now, she probably noticed the confused look on my face.

"There's a face I recognize" What?, what is she talking about?

"You know you look really cute when you make that face, especially in class." O My God, Is Ashley Davies flirting with me??

Nooo way, not possible I'm imagining things.

And like the idiot I am I stutter out, "Umm,uhh thanks"

She's smirking again, gosh she must think I'm such a dork right now.

"Err..we should get the bowl, ya know..soo umm Kyla wont get mad."

I'm so pathetic, I cant even form a decent sentence in front of her!

Eugh, what am I doing? She's my teacher for crying out loud, there's no way she'd like me anyways. And she's straight! I need to get my act together, this is ridiculous.

"Yup, let me go get a stool really quick, be right back, don't go anywhere,ok yea, alright, the stool…"

Haha, aww she's too cute.

I wonder if she feels the same way as me, sure seemed like it a second ago. Ha, probably not.

Girl could only wish right?

"Ok, here we go, it's kind of wobbly but it should hold you." Damn that was fast.

"Yea, ok thanks." I say as she places the stool down for me to stand on, such a gentlemen:)

Oh my goodness!!, why is she touching me?!, Ashley Davies hand are on my hips!!, god they feel so good.

"is..is this ok?, I just don't want you to fall ya know?"

"yea,um,yea sure go ahead, its okay."

"Spencerrr!, What the fuck, does it really take you a damn hour to get a freakin' bowl??!!!"

Jesus, she scared the crap out of me!!, ohh shitt, I'm losing my balance, dammit!!

"Whoaaa" Ashley warns out, but it's alittle too late because I am now falling backwards onto her.

This is just great. And really I don't want to move right now, I could stay like this forever but I'm probably killing Ashley.

Shit!,Ashley!

"I'm sorry!!!, It's just I lost my balance and um Kyla scared the bejeezees out of me"

"Hahhaha, Bejeezees?, really Spence?"

Mmm, she called me Spence!, and her voice is really husky and low right now, gosh I must be killing her!

I go to jump off of her, but she grabs me back down before I can fully stand.

So now I'm lying completely on Ashley looking down at her with a puzzled look because why did she pull me back down again?

On the other hand, I really don't care because the way she's looking at me right now is making me turn into a ball of mush.

Wait a minute, she's staring at me like Carmen used to stare at me, but on Ashley it's wayyy much sexier, no offense to Carmen.

Is she going to kiss me?, She's going to kiss me!, on her kitchen floor, with people in the next room, ohhh man I am so hot for her right now.

"Spencer I…"

"What the hell Spencer, I asked you to…" And in walks Kyla, Just one more second!!! ONE! And I would have been kissing Ashley.

"Oooo, umm sorry I'll just , yea I'll just go back out there, sorry" Could it get any more awkward in here?

"Oh Yea, Ash, Dave was looking for you." Thanks Kyla just what we needed!!(Full of sarcasm!!)

Oh man, this is not good, now Ashley looks kind of scared. Shit, I better get my ass off of her.

But she had wanted to kiss me, I know that for sure.

"Hey babe, I was looking all over for you" Great, David!

I need to get out of here right now, I mean what am I thinking? She's with David!

I'm so foolish sometimes.

I drown out the rest of the conversation and head to the bathroom down the hall.

I better get myself together, I notice the party is starting now because the music is pumping all throughout the house.

I would leave if this was any party, but it's not and I'm not about to up and leave my best friends birthday party.

I really need a distraction from Ashley though.

"Spencer?, babe are you okay?, Kyla told me to come check on you, she said something about getting bit by cupid, I swear that girl never makes any sense to me." Carmen says behind the bathroom door.

Yes!, Carmen she would understand if I told her what has been really going on with me.

Carmen is just great like that, I hope she meets someone perfect like her because she's just that amazing.

I wish I had feelings for her like I used too, but now someone else has me under their spell.

All I need is a distraction for the night though, I don't want to spend my time pinning over Ashley when its clear she has no feelings for me in return and Carmen would be perfect.

I mean if she did feel something wouldn't she have said so?

She is the adult, I'm not up for games, if you want me, prove it, don't go messing around.

I would understand if you were confused, but don't go leading me on and then running to your perfect ass boyfriend.

That's not the way I roll.

All I'm saying is, if she wants me she better show it, because I'm not up for no bullshit.

"Yea I'm alright" I say as I open the door for Carmen.

"You ready to party?, because I know I am" I ask her while walking out the door.

"You know you don't have to ask me twice!, lets show them how its done!"

O, yes indeed.


	8. Speechless

I own nothing.

Enjoy!!:)

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

I don't know what the hell I was thinking!

I knew I wanted to become friends with Spencer, but to almost kiss her!!

I'm losing my freakin' mind! I have no idea what I'm doing now.

She was soo sexy under me though, eughh, what I would give to have that again.

What?, nooo what am I thinking!, I just want to be friends with her right now. Nothing more

Then I can maybe figure out if I can handle more.

I think its pretty obvious Spencer wants me. I mean the look on her face said enough, and then the way she had been acting too.

Although I better not push my luck because anything can/could happen.

Whatever, I have to get my head together.

David has been glancing at me every five seconds trying to figure out what's wrong.

We walked back out into our( meaning Kyla and I, and of course Christine) big ass living room and sat on the couch near the bar.

The bar is in the far back by a couch and then there's three other couches against the wall on the opposite side.

There was a big ass Flat screen in here but we took it out so it wouldn't get destroyed during the party.

The DJ set is currently taking its place. And then there's large space for the dance floor, which is filling up fast because the party is beginning now.

This should be fun, I love to see my sister happy, I haven't seen her smile like this in awhile, Well besides the fact that I was gone for a couple years.

"Hey, babe you okay? You have been quiet since we came out the kitchen." Dave questions me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about the years I've missed because of my stupidity." I say back to him, as I notice Spencer walking into the room, looking very beautiful with some other girl.

Hmm, I hope she's just a friend.

What am I saying?, I'm not even friends with her yet and I'm acting like a jealous ex boyfriend.

I can't help it though, she's so intoxicating.

Now the girls hand is very low on Spencer's back guiding her over here towards me and Dave.

They must be going to the bar.

I notice Spencer never looks at me just like in class, damn I guess that means she's not happy about something.

And I know what that something is, maybe I should try talking to her before things get out of hand.

But, before I can Dave is asking me to dance.

I oblige because I cant really say no to him, he is my boyfriend after all.

As we make our way over to the dance floor with a bunch of the other kids I recognize some of the kids from my classes.

Glen, Aiden well of course he's here, then there's Clay and Chelsea she was so nice to me.

I had her the first year I was here.

I turn my head to the left a little to see Spencer and this unknown girl now dancing together.

If I was drunk I would have missed Spencer staring at me with what looked like want.

But I am not drunk and I know that look had been full of want and something else, I'm not sure of.

Then it hits me, I cant keep doing this. Leading Spencer on and wanting her like crazy but then at the end of the day I'm either alone or with David.

He's a great guy but he's not for me, and I realize that now.

I want Spencer Carlin, but I'm not ready to go head first into all of this.

Maybe I have to explain this to her.

We barely know each other, but I feel something and I don't think its going to go away soon.

I need to talk to her, and then if everything works out I'll break up with David because I can't keep doing this to him.

Gosh, I'm such a bad girlfriend, he's deserves better, a girl that cares and loves for him deeply. And I'm not that girl.

Alright, you can do this! Ha what am I talking about?, of course I can!

I'm Ashley Freakin' Davies!

I excuse myself from Dave and thenhead over to Spence and this unknown girl.

I notice that they are dancing pretty close, but I ignore it and ask Spencer if I can talk to her for a minute.

She looks up completely surprised but says yes and also excuse herself from…ooo that's her name, Carmen.

I take her hand and lead the way towards my bedroom.

I need somewhere quiet because if we get interrupted I don't think I can say this again.

I open the door and she walks in and stands awkwardly by my bed.

She's too cute.

"Take a seat." I tell her in a gentle tone, like in any minute she might jump up and leave.

"Why…Why'd you want to talk to me?"

Aww man what did I want to tell her?, how am I supposed to say this?

"Spencer, umm, I don't know how to say this."

"Say what, what's wrong?, is everything ok?"

"yea, yea nothings wrong., its just that umm..I…I.."

She's currently standing in front of me with a worried look on her face and I can't speak at all right now.

"Ash?"

Wow, I'm really speechless right now.

"Huh?, what do you mean?"

Ooo shit I said that out loud? dammit.

Fuck it, I can't take this.

I lean into her and before I know it, she's all over me pressed against with my back on the door.

God, this is so hot.

Spencer Carlin is kissing me, in my bedroom!!!

I push her back until she's lying on my bed and then I straddle her and begin to kiss her again as she moans my name.

Just hearing that could make me come right now.

"Ashley!?, where are you? You can't just ditch your boyfriend downstairs, during your sisters party at that!" Christine's voice yells behind the door.

Eughhh, I'm so glad I locked the door.

I rest my head against Spencer's to try and catch my breath, and then slowly raise my body off of hers.

She stands up too but she doesn't look at me.

Ooook,this couldn't get any weirder.

"I should..I should go, see you later."

Before I can say anything, she's out the door and I'm left looking at a startled and confused Christine.

Great now I have to deal with questions, shit I don't even know what happened.

I'm confused myself.

Damn, what am I going to do now?


	9. Looking Ahead

Thanks for the reviews!!!, I love it!!:)

I own nothing.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

"So Spence, we were thinking that maybe we should go camping this weekend, since we're off on Monday too, It would be just us and maybe Ashley and David, it's up to you."

"And then you can tell me what's been up with you lately because ever since my party you've been acting distant, I know I spend a lot of time with Aiden so I should be the last one talking about being distant, but I'm trying, ok?, you're my best friend I wanna know what's wrong Spence, I care about you."

Usually I would be quick to respond that nothing's wrong with me and go on and pretend like there's nothing wrong.

But I cant, not to Kyla she deserves to know what's really been happening to me these last couple of weeks, not here though because right now we're in lunch with the rest of the crew and as much as I love them, I don't want to spill all my news out like that.

It's been two weeks since Kyla's party, and two weeks since I first kissed Ashley.(Keyword-First)

I would be lying if I told you I never wanted that kiss to happen, but I just feel so guilty about it now.

You may be a little confused, so I'm going to clue you in with all the things that has happened to me since the party/kiss.

Ever since then, me and Ashley have been seeing each other after school.

No ones knows about our private affair, except for Kyla because I have to tell her, I need to tell someone.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm happy when I get my time with Ashley afterschool, but at the end of the day she's always going to be David's girl.

It's not like we talk much during the time we're together either, by the time I see her after school, we have so much built up sexual tension that when we do get alone we're jumping one another.

I hate myself for letting it escalate to this.

I tried to keep some sort of control over the situation, but obviously it didn't work.

When she had first asked me to stay afterschool, the Monday back after the weekend of Kyla's party, I thought she had just wanted to talk about what had happened at the party. (Truthfully I was going to avoid and ignore her like the plague.)

But was I wrong, thinking she wanted to talk.

Once the last person was gone out of the classroom she was on me so fast I didn't realize what had been happening until she had my skirt hitched up above my hips and my shirt right above my boobs.

Jesus she was fast.

I don't even think she was worried about someone walking in.

I guess you could say we were lucky.

Well, I had been lucky too, she did taken me right there on the desk.

After that, us getting together after school became an everyday thing (at some random motel) that we both silently agreed on.

But I really didn't and still do not agree with it, even though I love to, well fuck Ashley because that's what we have been doing lately, I want more and sometimes it seems like she wants more too.

Although sometimes I'm really unsure.

She felt so good inside me, just thinking about it makes me wet and I love to make her come, god she's so beautiful right before she climaxes, hell what am I talking about, she's beautiful regardless.

I want more, I don't just want to be a fuck buddy with Ashley, I want her, All of **her.**

Like the first time we kissed, it wasn't like anything that happened to me before.

I swear, It felt like I had died and went to heaven because it was just that amazing.

I loved the way she took control of me and straddled me on her bed.

It was so hot, and the part that scares me is that if Christine had not come upstairs in search for us when she had, we probably would have gone father than I could handle at that moment.

But she did attack me the next day after school, so it wasn't like I was prepared then either.

I know, I must sound like a total coward.

I honestly don't know what to do, so I'm going to talk to Kyla to see if she can help me with this.

* * *

I am walking down to tenth period now, and I'm seriously thinking about cutting.

But I'm not that type of student, so I can't and I wont do it.

Though, I would be really glad not to be in Ashley's class right now.

Towards the end of the class I try to get my courage to actually have a real conversation with Ashley.

Weird isn't it?

I wait for the last person to leave, and when they do I stand up from my seat to go talk to her, I don't stand too close though, may get too tempted.

"Hey, You ok?" Ashley asks before I can even get a word out.

I look up at her finally and get a little thrown back by the concerned look on her face.

I wont let that stop me though, not today.

"Spence?"

"I can't go with you today, or any day after this." Damn I didn't want to say that, well yea I did, but not like that.

"What?, why not?, what's going on?" and now she's moving closer to me and I cant take it, jeez I'm not going to be able to do this if she comes any closer.

"Do you ever think that maybe we could be more than this, like not just fuck buddies?" I ask her.

"Wow umm, I see us being friends and then umm."

Friends?!, she's got to be kidding right? Fucking friends after all the shit we have done for the past couple of weeks!!, and she wants to be friends? Does she realize what kind of trouble I could get her in!! She's so lucky I'm not that type of girl.

"Friend's Ashley??, really?, god I cant believe you just said that!!"

"I mean, after all the things we've done I wouldn't want to just be your friend Ashley."

"But you know we cant Spencer, I'm your teacher!, and, and…"

"What?, you have a boyfriend??, That didn't stop you from fucking me before, now did it?"

I can't believe I actually thought we could be something more than this, can you say wishful thinking?

I'm trying not to cry right now, but its really hard, I cant believe I'm in this mess, I could have avoided all of this, but noo me and my stupid, stupid high school crushes.

"Spencer, you know I care about you but…

"No, No!! I don't want to hear it ok?, I'm tired of this, this bullshit!!, how could I have been so foolish to really think you gave a rats ass about me!!, I mean you have your perfect little boyfriend and your perfect life, where am I in the equation?, no where!, after all I wouldn't want to mess up your fucking Barbie doll lifestyle!!, I'm sick of this shit!"

Jesus, I'm so close to tears right now, I need to get out of here.

'BOOM,BOOM,BOOM'

"Is everything ok in here?, I heard shouting out in the hallway"

"Hey Kyla, everything's peachy, right Ashley?"

"Huh?, o yea I guess, Spencer look can we still talk…

"There's nothing for us to talk about."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Ohh nothing, we should get out of here now, it's Friday and no ones ever here this late." I say to Kyla, because I don't want anything to do with Ashley anymore. I'm done.

"Yea, you're right, do you want to ride with me and Aiden?"

"That'll be great, thanks."

We're heading out the door now when Kyla turns around and shouts bye to Ashley, I don't say anything and I don't look back.

I'm looking ahead from now on.


	10. Not Complaining

Wow, 2 in the morning, I hope u like it.:)

I Own Nothinggg. except for Zoey I guess:/

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

My life is in pure hell.

Spencer just walked away from me with Kyla because I am too much of a coward to tell her how I really feel.

Everything I said to Spencer had been thrown all out of proportion, like when I told her I would like to be friends with her, she didn't let me finish!

So she thought I just wanted to be friends with her, trust me if anything, just friends with is last on my list, but I need/have to take things slow.

I'm kidding myself though, me and Spencer were anything but friends these past few weeks.

But I never wanted it to happen like this I have no idea what came over me, god I feel like an animal.

The Monday after Kyla's party, I had it set in mind to tell or maybe make her understand that we could not have anything further than friendship for right now, because I knew anything more would mess everything up.

But now look at us, she wouldn't even look at me during class, and honestly I don't blame her, because I should have stopped this way before she built the courage to.

I feel so horrible for letting Spencer believe that I used her, I have to make her understand that I did not do any of this on purpose.

I just have to figure out how I'm going to go about it, I have to be careful as it is, after all she is my student.

I heard recently that a gym teacher got fired because the school found out she had been dating one of the kids. Then there were rumors that the teacher tried to break it off with the girl, but she didn't take it well and later told on the teacher.

I don't want to be one of those people, I know I'm not one of those people, but saying it to myself is not going to help anything.

I have to make Spencer realize that I want us to work, I want to get to know her before anything else happens.

Jesus, this is too much for me.

Why did I do this to myself?, I can't go on and pretend I don't feel anything for Spencer, but it's for the best right now.

I should have left her alone, because on top of that I'm still with David.

I didn't want to just break up with him and whatever me and Spencer had just turns out to be a little fling.

But I shuold have known better, because the first time I saw her I knew there would be trouble.

I should have just stayed away.

But No, I couldn't stop myself, and now I have to fix this, before I lose Spencer completely.

I'm halfway home when Kyla calls me up.

At first I wasn't going to answer but the beeping became annoying so I answered her on my Bluetooth.

"Ashleyy!, hey, I thought you weren't going to answer for a second."

"Hmm, yea..whats up?" I can tell she's up to something.

"I was just wondering if you and maybe David wanted to go camping with us."

" When you say us who do you mean?"

"Oh, just me Spence, Chels, Carmen, and the guys." Wow, maybe this can be my chance to talk to Spencer.

"Yeah, sure Ky I'll go, I have to ask David to see of he wants to go, is it outdoors?, because you know how I feel about bugs and wild animals."

"Noo, we're sleeping at the cabin, remember the one dad brought for us?, and that's great!, we're leaving at 6am tomorrow…

"Why so damn earlyyy?!?!? Are you guys crazy!"

"Ooo stop being a baby!!, you can sleep on the ride there, its pretty long, just let David drive."

"If he's going!!"

"Well yeah, I have to go, see ya tomorrow!, byee!"

"…Bye"

This weekend should be interesting.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

Eughhh, it's too early for this bullshitt!!!

O My God.

I am currently standing outside of Kyla's house with my bag waiting to see which car I'm going to be riding in.

I guess I was a little too slow getting to Aiden's car because Chelsea, Mike and Kyla are in there with Aiden in the drivers seat.

I heard Glen and Clay were going to meet us up there too.

Kyla told me yesterday someone else will be riding with us, I hope they hurry up because I'm 3 seconds from lying down on these steps.

I thought it would be Carmen, but she called yesterday too to let us know that she couldn't make it.

I don't know who else she invited unless it's Ashley.

I'm praying to god that's it not though.

Her car isn't here either, Kyla told me she stayed over David's yesterday. Ew

I haven't gotten a chance to tell Kyla about the whole thing with me and Ashley yet, I need to tell her soon, because I am going crazy inside.

Speak of the devil, here comes Ashley in her Dodge Charger well David's driving and Ashley looks half asleep in the passenger seat.

I can't help to notice how adorable she looks.

Eughh,This is just fuckin' great.

"Hey Spence, do you mind riding with Dave and Ashley, we have to go pick Zoey up too."

Kyla screams out of the window. God how can she be this hyper in the morning.

I really want to yell yes I do have a problem with this whole damn arrangement.

But I'm not going to let this get to me.

All of that mess is behind me now anyways.

I throw my bag in the trunk of Aiden's car and slowly make my way over to Ashley's car.

I notice Ashley staring at me through the side mirror as I get into the backseat.

I ignore her and say hello to Dave then lean my head against the window to get ready for this dreadful ride.

I plug my earphones in my ear and close my eyes letting the coolness of the glass calm me as we make our way out of the driveway.

After awhile I feel the car come to a stop and I hear voices outside of the car, but I don't bother to open my eyes, I'm to relaxed.

But I guess I have no choice, because now someone is getting in the car beside me and is now taking my earphone out of my ear.

"Hey Spence"

O, it's Zoey!, yayy now I'll have someone to talk to on this hell ride.

"Hey Zoe!, so your dad finally let you come?"

We talk for awhile because honestly I don't get to talk to Zoey as much as the others, I don't know why, it has always been like that.

Sometimes it seems like she falls back and watches everyone or maybe someone in particular.

I wonder if there's anyone she likes. It's not she's ugly she could probably get who ever she wanted.

She has blond hair with green eyes and a body to die for. It's understandable though, the girl plays so many damn sports it's insane.

Kyla told me onetime that Zoey had a crush on me, but I totally ignored it because it had been way before I even knew I was gay.

I wonder if she still likes me.

It's weird once in a while she'll put her hand on my lap or touch my cheek while we're talking.

I'm not complaining, I mean, she's fun to talk to too, makes me feel good.

It feels better to not just be admired for your body, that's for sure.

We stopped talking a little while ago and I notice that Zoey has fell asleep with her head resting against the window. Aw cute.

It's also the millionth time I have felt Ashley's eyes on me.

It's getting pretty annoying, I try to distract myself by playing one of my iPod games but that soon becomes a bore to me too.

I then look out the window and realize that we have like another hour to go until we reach the cabin.

Jesus what to do? What to do?

I make a mistake and take a glance at Ashley, of course she was staring at me and she looks sort of startled that I caught her staring.

She then tries to give me a sorry look that I quickly disregard and go back to fiddling with my iPod.

Well this is really boring.

I can't find anything else interesting to do and David is a dead head, gosh how is she going out with this guy? He hasn't said anything more than hello the whole ride, such a lame ass!

But Ashley's still with him, the reason I have no clue.

I try not to think about it as I begin to nod off to sleep.

Maybe when I wake up we'll be at the cabin.

So right now I think a nap will do.

* * *

Any idea's on what might happen at the cabin??

Reviews!!, tell me what you think


	11. Addicted

Sorry about the little delay.:/

I loved your ideas!, I hope you guys like this.

I own Nothing.

* * *

_I stumble into the room as Ashley pushes me back onto the bed and climbs on top of me in one swift motion._

_Gosh I love the way she moves, so sexy._

_She starts to kiss me softly at first holding my hands above my head._

_But then she kisses me hard causing me to moan into her mouth._

_I guess she liked that because her hips just jerked hard against mine._

_Oh gosh, she's going to kill me._

_I try to release my hands from her grip but I fail, wow she's strong._

_She's now nibbling my ear saying how beautiful and sexy I am._

_If I could catch my breath, I would tell her how goddamn cute, sexy, beautiful, crazy, funny, amazing..(you get the point) she is._

_However, I am not capable of doing so because her tongue has me speechless._

_She's sucking on my neck like a vampire,(well a good vampire)and it feels sooo damn good._

_If she keeps doing this I am definitely going to come._

_But she stops, and now she's pushing up my t-shirt attacking my braless chest._

_Her mouth is so hot against my skin, it's driving me wild, I really wish I could thread my fingers into her hair right now._

_That's not possible for me though, because even though she is only using one hand to hold my hands down it's really hard for me to get free of her grip._

_Well this isn't fair._

_How can she be this strong?, or maybe it's because she has me weak everywhere, putting up a fight with her is very impossible right now._

_"Ash, let me touch you, I wanna feel you too."_

_She says something incoherent because she hasn't taken her mouth off of my now hardened nipple._

_Incredible, I wish we could do this everyday._

_Her other hand is making its way down to the top of sweatpants and my hips jerk up to meet it as she dips into my sweats._

_I'm panting like a wild woman, you would think I just ran race._

_Without warning she pumps two fingers inside of me._

_I moan loudly and raise my hips up to feel more of her in me._

_"Mmm, Spence your soo wet." She husks in my ear, that alone makes me rotate my hips faster against her fingers._

_"That's it babe, come for me"_

_And then she bends her fingers inside of me making me go over the edge._

_I manage to open my eyes and when I do, I see her staring at me with so much love making me come harder._

_"Spencer I love you, I'm in love with you and I will love you until the day that I die."_

_I try to calm my breathing and the tears that are about to fall from my eyes because the way she is staring at me tells me that she really does love me._

_She's just so amazing._

_"I love you so,so much Ash, don't ever leave me." I say while snuggling into her shoulder because of my tears._

_"I wont, I promise."_

* * *

"Spence?, Hey Spence wake up everyone's heading in now."

I open my eyes to see Zoey staring at me on my side of the car with a small grin on her face.

I hate having dreams like that, now I'm all frustrated, Great.

"Come on, lets go." She says as she puts her hand out to help me out the car.

As we make our way towards the cabin I notice that she hasn't let go my hand.

"So you must have had an interesting dream in the car."

O shit, I hope I didn't say Ashley's name.

"Hmm?, what do you mean?" I ask trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Nothing, it was just that you were moaning and moving around a lot." She says with a smirk.

Isn't this fantastic!, O god, I hope Ashley didn't hear me.

"Dave thought you had some sort of exorcism, If he weren't with Ashley I would've thought he was really, or maybe clueless."

I let out a little laugh as we finally make our way into the cabin.

We go up the stairs and Zoey informs me that everyone has their roommate already and she offered to room with me.

Well hey as long as I'm away from Ashley I do not mind.

All the rooms upstairs are taken so we go back down the stairs to the rooms in the basement.

Wow, I forgot how huge this cabin was.

Kyla, Aiden, Ashley, David, Glen and Clay have the upstairs bedrooms.

Then downstairs, Me and Zoey have one room and Chelsea took the other for herself.

Isn't she lucky.

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V.-

After everyone had gotten their things unpacked we all had made sandwiches and relaxed out by the Jacuzzi.

The sun is just beginning to set too, so I'm thinking its around 7.

I also can't help to notice the light reflecting off of Spencer's face.

She's soo beautiful it just confuses me after all this time why she's still single.

Well maybe other girls feel the same way I feel when they're around her.

It's like she's invincible and nothings good enough to even touch her.

Spencer could get anything she wanted if she just put her mind to it.

She's just that irresistible, there's something about her that makes me feel like I'm not good enough.

I have tried to ask her out countless times, but in the end I had always lost the nerve.

The only time I voiced my liking for her to anyone else was Kyla.

Boy I will never do that again, she ended up telling Spencer how I felt and Spencer said no.

It wasn't mean or anything, but she said no.

I understand why she had said no back then, I mean I realized I was gay before most of our friends and Spencer I guess didn't know she was gay

then either.

Now years later I don't know how Spencer feels for me, I know she enjoys my friendship but I wonder if she would ever go out with me.

I probably will never find out though.

I'm too much of a coward.

I couldn't take it if she rejected me a second time, and now knowing she likes girls too.

I would be so embarrassed, that's why I chose to be the quiet one in our group.

It's so much better, I get to look at Spencer without her or anyone else noticing me.

I love it too, like at lunch she'll bite on her pen cap while she studies for her next period test or when she's nervous she'll tuck her hair behind her left ear.

Or like right now when someone says something sex related she'll get all flustered and red.

So cute.

Wow, I really sound like a stalker.

Or maybe it's just that Spencer is my drug.

And I'm very much addicted.


	12. FML

Hope you like this one.:)

I own nothing

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

I feel sort of strange.

I mean I'm a 25 year old teacher hanging out in the Jacuzzi with my students.

Yea this is weird.

They treat me like one of them though, so it's all good.

I expected to be hit on big time by Glen, but to my surprise he hasn't said a word to me.

Although I noticed him staring pretty hard at Chelsea.

Clay too, all I know is whatever happens its not going to be good.

Whatever, its none of my business.

I'm trying to make Spencer my business, but since we've been here she hasn't really given me a chance to talk to her.

She's always hanging around with what's her name?, Zoey.

I had her in one of my other classes too, and I must say she's very smart.

But I could care less, all I know is that her hands better get off of Spencer because the way she's touching her is not going to go easy with me.

Eugh I hate this.

I should be the one by Spencer's side, the one whispering in her ear making her blush and giggle nonstop.

But no, I'm stuck here just watching all these kids flirt and play with one another because my boyfriend left me alone to take a nap.

I cant blame him though, I made him drive the whole way.

I would have defiantly gotten into a car accident if I would have drove.

I mean Spencer moaning in the backseat of my car?

Jesus, she had me so turned on, when we had gotten to the cabin I had to jump out to rush to the bathroom to relive myself.

I was angry at myself too, because I should have stayed back to wake Spencer up and maybe then I could have had my chance to talk to her.

However Zoey got to her by the time I made it back out.

I have be honest, Zoey knows how to treat Spencer good.

Just watching them around the cabin makes me feel like I have no chance in hell of trying to get Spencer back.

Maybe Zoey's good for her.

She's making her smile and laugh and its making me…jealous.

Wow, its like back to my high school days again.

I don't care though, I at least have to talk to Spencer, if only she'd let me.

She's avoiding me like I have the freakin plague.

I break out of my daze to see Zoey watching Spencer raise up out of the Jacuzzi.

You have got to be kidding me.

I cant blame her though.

I decide to get out too grabbing my towel on the way.

I feel someone watching me and I know its not Spencer because she already went inside.

I turn to look and it's Kyla.

She's looking at me like I stole her dog or something.

Okaayyy, wonder what that's about.

I really hope Spencer didn't tell her about what happened, but from the looks Kyla's giving me it seems that way.

I turn to go inside because I cant stand the angry looks, she probably hates me right now.

I make my way downstairs to hop in a quick shower.

As I'm about to turn the knob on the door it fly's open with Spencer in the doorway.

I hear her take a quick breath with a shocked look on her face.

She then tries to squeeze past me and I almost let her go.

Without much thought I push her back into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

"What are you doing?" She says in a surprised tone.

I continue to stare at her just taking in all of her beauty and resisting the huge urge to kiss her.

"I neeed to talk to you."

"We've talked enough, now if you don't mind, please move."

"Look Spencer, I know your mad at me" She scoffs and tries to push me out of the way but I'm too strong for her.

"I am going to scream in like three seconds if you don't move out of my way."

"Can't you let me talk for a minute?, and if you still want to leave you can, just..just let me say what I have to say. Okay?"

I wait until I see her nodding her head in agreement for me to go on.

"I know I screwed up, and I know I made you feel like I didn't care about you, but that's not true. I was just so wrapped up in the little time we had together and I may sound selfish but I had you all to myself for those couple of hours and I guess I took advantage of it.

But I want you to know, when I said I want us to be friends, I meant maybe we could get to know each other better and then see what happens. Because truthfully the first time I saw you I knew you weren't just some girl or student in my class. I had to get to know you, and that makes me sad because we have had sex already and I still barely know you."

"Whose fault is that?, all the damn time we've been having sex you never asked me to go out on a date or maybe to just hang out." She yells in my face.

"I would have!, but you're my student too!, I cant just take you out and expect nothing to happen!, and don't try to blame everything on me, you were at fault as much as me." I argue back.

"O, whatever!, what about the fact that you cheated on your fucking boyfriend huh???, I guess you forgot about him right?"

"Well look at you all over Zoey now!!, I guess none of this meant anything to you, moved on pretty quick to me."

"Wow, and you call yourself an adult?, grow the fuck up Ashley." She says and finally managing to get past me to the locked door.

After a few minutes getting myself together, I turn around to see Spencer still standing in the doorway and David on the outside staring at both of us.

Oh Shit.

"How mu.."

"Enough, Jesus Ashley I can not believe this."

"Wait, Wait I can explain."

"Explain what?!??, that you cheated on me and slept with your fucking student??, are you insane!?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Spencer yells and then runs up the stairs.

Me and David just stare at one another until he shakes his head and stomps back to the room slamming the door behind him.

Eughh, FUCK MY LIFEEE.


	13. Murder She Wrote

So much dramaaa..I promise it'll change soon.

I own nothing.

* * *

David's P.O.V.-

I can't believe she would do something like this.

This is really really ridiculous; I could have her ass put in jail for this shit!

But I wouldn't do that, even if I'm pissed as hell I could never do something like that to her, call me a pussy or whatever you want.

But I can't and I won't do that to Ashley, She's a wonderful woman.

I was going to ask her to marry me for crying out loud!!

I guess I'm not the guy for her, this sucks, she's the first woman that ever made me want to cry over a breakup.

I've never felt like this for anyone before, it was like the first time I laid my eyes on her I fell hard.

And I'm just so goddamn surprised and heartbroken that she did something like this.

With a student?, is she crazy??

The last thing I want to see is her going to jail for something like this.

I hope she does the right thing, whatever that is, I honestly have no clue.

I wish the best for her, but right now I need to get out of here, I feel so humiliated and I doubt I'm even wanted here anymore.

So I'm packing my shit calling the cab service on the phone.

"I never meant it to happen like this."

I turn around to see Ashley standing near the door hugging herself.

She looks so broken right now and normally I would be there to comfort her, but I don't think that's something either of us want right now.

I put my phone down on the bed and go to sit on the edge of the bed.

This whole situation is tiring the hell out of me.

"Why?, Why Ash I thought we had a good relationship, I mean there were no problems and it was good right?" I question her.

She sighs and lowers her head, Then she raises her head again "Of course I had fun with you, you were perfect Dave, it's just me, I never realized until recently that I had a stronger attraction towards women than men."

Wow, I have nothing to say to that.

"So now you're a lesbian?" Eugh state the obvious!, she just told you! I'm such an idiot.

"Yeah, well I guess"

"Wow" I say because that's all I can say right now.

My phone is ringing so I pick it up and the cab man lets me know he's outside.

I grab my things and before I step out the door I tell her to be careful, but I don't stay to hear her response.

I guess this is what it feels like to get your heartbroken.

_So sweet and innocent__  
__I never saw it coming__  
__A permanent hole inside my heart__  
__I wish I could've seen this from the start__  
__Learned my lesson the harder way__  
__Never gon' be the same again__  
__Murder in the first degree__  
__The minute she took one look at me__  
__Ohhh_

_Click clack bang bang__  
__I got shot__  
__Never should've got caught slippin' with this girl__  
__When the pretty girls shoot__  
__They gon' aim for your heart__  
__Murder she wrote__  
__And it was like__  
__(Murder she wrote)__  
__She hit me in the heart__  
__(Murder she wrote)__  
_

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

Could my life get any worse?

I'm kind of relieved that Dave's gone, but I never meant for him to find out like that.

I feel like an asshole.

It's like everything I do it turns out wrong.

And now I'm even more confused because its been a couple of hours since me and Spencer's talk in the bathroom.

And she hasn't given me an hint that she's thinking about what I had to say.

She's walking around like nothing happened, and it really hurts to see her laughing and joking around while I'm sitting her wondering what the hell is going on in her head.

I know she likes me but it doesn't look like she gives a shit about me right now.

Like when Kyla asked Spencer if I looked funny when I swam.

I was highly offended by the way!

But She barely gave her an answer, Although when Glen or whoever else cracked a joke about someone else she would laugh as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Eughhh, very frustrating.

I talked to Kyla too because I couldn't stand her glaring at me like that.

I explained to her my intentions and she seemed to understand me, but she also stressed the fact about me being a teacher and how wrong I was

for not thinking and treating Spencer like a toy.

She also thought it was needed to keep repeating the saying "Don't take things you have for granted"

Don't you think I know that?, I really don't want to think that I've lost a chance to be with Spencer.

I don't know what I would do.

I really want to be with her but at the same time the little voice in the back of my head is telling me no don't do it she's your student!

I'm getting really tired of hearing it, from Myself, Kyla, Dave.

The only person that didn't say anything about it was Spencer.

Maybe she doesn't care, but I need her to, because us together while I am a teacher is not good at all.

Sometimes I wish I were back to my old life, when everything was easy and free.

No I take that back.

Because then Spencer would have never came into my life and I need her in it.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

I can't stand any of this.

I just wanted a relaxing weekend with no problems.

But no Ashley couldn't leave me alone.

She had to get her last words in.

I'm sort of glad she did what she did, because now I know she's felt something this whole time.

But I'm pissed too, because I had my mind set about her.

Like I knew who she was and what she was like, She just wanted a good fuck on the side and that was it.

She proved me wrong though.

I mean she let Dave leave without a fight and she's been frowning the whole time we've been here in the backyard playing games. And I have a feeling it's not because of Dave.

I think it's because I'm ignoring her again and I don't blame her.

I would be pissed too I'm scared though.

I don't know what to do.

She confessed her feelings for me and she just wants to be friends right now.

But what if we become friends and she gets to really know me but then she realizes she doesn't like the real me.

That's not something I want to go through.

So I'm pushing everything to the back of my mind until I can come to terms with all of this.

My goodness, It would have saved all of us less heartache if we would have kept our hands to ourselves.


	14. Attention

I didnt like this very much.

Tell me what you guys think.

I own nothing.

* * *

"Hey Spencer, you wanna hit up ego with the rest of us later?." Kyla asks from the loveseat where she is sitting on Aiden.

"Yeaah sure why not." I respond, she knows she doesn't have to ask.

"Ash are you going to join us?" I ask her, even though I guarantee her answer is yes.

She's been hanging out with us since our weekend at the cabin, and since then we both sort of like agreed to just be friends.

Whatever she wants, the balls in her court now anyways.

I have done so many things to make her regret her decision to go slow.

Trust me , I understand that we can't just jump into a relationship because she's a teacher.

But what the hell else am I supposed to do? Wait another freakin year just to date her? Eugh no thank you. I am not that patient.

A girls gotta have some fun.

And what's better than getting a hot brunette all hot and bothered when she knows she can't do anything about it?

Yea cruel right?

Well this is my payback!

It's funny anyways to see her squirm when I simply touch her or a little harmless flirting.

Or like this one time when we were all hanging out at their house for girls night.

We decided to watch movies and since I got stuck in the middle I couldn't stop the temptation of teasing Ashley.

"_I got the loveseat!!" Kyla shouts unnecessarily._

_I'm getting my movie snack ready which is my famous banana sandwich, yea don't hate._

_As I walk back into the room I notice everyone has their seats already._

_Kyla obviously in the loveseat, Chelsea in the recliner and Zoey on one end of the couch and Ashley on the other._

_I guess it's either the floor or stuck in between those too._

_That couch is too comfortable to pass up so I squeeze my way in between the them._

"_I don't understand how you can eat those things Spence, like seriously that's disgusting."_

_Before I get a chance to explain to Kyla the millionth time how great my sandwich is Ashley starts interrupts._

"_Hey Ky you don't know it could be very good. Don't knock it till you try it, right?" She says with her sexy ass smirk and eyebrow raise._

_Mmm what I would give to kiss her right now._

_Kyla sucks her teeth and mumbles something about hating when people uses her sayings against her._

_Hahah too funny._

_Half way through some movie I get bored. I don't even recall what movie we I mean they decided on._

_I look at Ashley from the corner of my eyes and I notice she isn't really paying attention the movie either._

_I get up to pretend to go to the bathroom and when I return I try to sit as close as I can Ashley._

_I wait a couple of minutes to see if she'll move but she doesn't._

_So I move on to plan B._

_Without warning I reach past her to the candy dish on the table._

_Accidently grazing her boob too._

_She raises her head quickly from looking at her nails and looks at me with shock._

_I lean in real close to her feeling her breath hitch as I whisper in her ear that I was just getting a piece of candy._

_I go back to my original position on the couch and I look to see her nodding her head._

_Eugh, this is frustrating, going slow is not for me._

It's always like that too.

She doesn't even try to tease me back.

I need some attention!!

So now at the club, I'm going to be the biggest tease.

And if I don't get a rise out of her this time, I don't even know what I'll do about it.

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V.-

I'm ready to go to Ego tonight but I'm waiting for Spencer.

Because she has taken forever to pick out a shirt to wear.

She's obviously nervous but I don't know what for.

I noticed she's been sort of strange lately, but I never commented about it because it thought it would just pass over.

It's only gotten worse, and if you were in Spencer Carlin's room right now you would agree with me.

She's acting like she's about to go meet a famous celebrity or something.

I've never seen her like this before, and I know it's not for me.

She made it pretty clear to me that all we ever were going to be is friends.

I knew it was coming but a girl could only hope.

We've gotten a new girl added to our group too.

Ashley Davies.

The lady is fineee, but I would never try to pursue something with a teacher, not my style.

She's cool though, we've become good friends surprisingly.

Supposedly she's having problems in the dating department.

I told her if she ever needed to talk I'd be there for her, and she said she would keep that in mind.

I love to help people when their having issues.

"Ok, how do I look?!" Spencer asks jumping in front of me looking nervous as hell.

"Why are you so damn nervous?, Someone special going to be there?

"What?, nooo, come on lets go we're going to be late!!"

Ook, time for Ego.


	15. Ego

I thought I would give this a try because I really appreciate you guys reviewing my story.

**Oi Blondie-**:)egoo!,uh oohh…Whats in store for Ashley?

**wannabebo352- **Haha!!, I hope u like this update.

**BeautifulDisarmed- **Wait Spencer? Hmmm you'll see soon enough:)

**xEyeKissedAGirlx-** LOL. I'm glad you like the updates.

**.HEART- **I rlly didn't like it, plus it was sort of shorter than the others. I hope you like this chapter.

**maeisforlovers- **Yeaa, I wanted to write more before I posted but I got rushed off the computer and I didn't want to make you guys wait too long before another chapter.

**Kirky123- **I'm happy to hear you like the story. I hope what happens at Ego doesn't dissapiont you.

**ladytink2011**_**-**_Wait lol, who's lying?. Thnx. I hope you like this update.

I own Nothing.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

On the drive to the club I began to get really nervous.

Hell even before that!, Zoey called me out on it too.

Ha, if she only knew the half of it.

I kind of wouldn't be surprised if she did though, I have caught her and Ashley deep in conversation multiple times.

I'm not jealous or anything, but I wonder what they talk about.

Every time I try to creep into their conversation unnoticed they get all quiet and pretend to talk about something else.

The shit is annoying after awhile and they do that every single time.

With all the freaking secretiveness you would think they were doing something illegal.

Enough about that, We're at Ego now.

Time to get this party started!!!

I walk to the door showing the doorman my club ID that Kyla had gotten for all of us.

Having a rich best friend has it's advantages! I love Kyla too no worries, I wouldn't use her like that.

When I make it inside my eyes go straight to our little VIP section.

OO man, I'm getting nervous all over again.

I can do this!, I can doo this.(hehe!, you can dooo ittt!)

I link arms with Zoey and drag her towards the VIP.

I see our regular group of friends plus Glen and Clay. (not including Ashley)

Eugh I hope they don't make a habit of this.

I go to my regular seat at the back n the red loveseat grabbing a drink on the way.

Just as I'm getting comfortable, crossing my legs because you know got's to keep it ladylike.

I have on my favorite jean skirt which is very short and it has rips on the end with my country style brown belt with the boots to match and a plain white tank top that dips in low at my chest, with my favorite necklace too, gosh I'm so excited.

Now where the hell is Ashley?

"Hey guys lets dance!" I hear Aiden yell.

Umm no, I'm not moving until Ashley gets here.

"Come on Spence" Zoey urges while pulling me up from the chair.

"I really don't feel like dancing right now." I whine and protest.

"Why not?, That's what we're here for right?, unless you're girlfriend is waiting for you somewhere." She says teasingly.

As she says that I see Ashley come through the door looking beautiful as ever.

I freeze in my spot and I feel Zoey staring at me questioningly until she looks to where I am.

"Umm, Spence? I know Ashley's hot and all but come on lets danceee!!"

"Fine lets go then." I say a little pissed off but I don't think she notices.

After dancing for a couple of minutes I drag my attention else where, not to be mean to Zoey she just dosent dance to my liking.

So as I'm looking around I see Ashley mingling with the people at the bar.

They must know her pretty well, she looks close with all them too.

She's so beautiful laughing and joking with those people.

Just then she looks in my direction locking eyes with me.

If I were in heels I can bet you I would have tripped and fallen on my face.

Now she's coming over here.

I thought I was ready but o god I'm definitely not.

She looks so good right now.

She has on a white dress that looks like it was supposed to be a shirt, I don't care though.

And then she has her hair out which just tops everything else off.

"Ashley!!" I hear someone call her name, I see her turn her head to see who it is and then she makes her way over too the bar again.

I'm sort of relieved but then I'm not.

To hell with this, I'm not going to chicken out now.

" Come on let's go get a drink I'm thirsty" I tell Zoey not waiting to see if she'll actually follow.

When I reach the bar I make sure that I'm not too far down from Ashley as I order a drink.

"Aren't you a little too young for that missy?" I feel Ashley's breath on my neck and I try my hardest not to visibly shudder in front of her.

"Mmm, well it's all your sister's fault then."

"Oh?" She says with a wink.

"Mmhmm" I say trying to get my composure back.

"I wanna dance" I say after a few seconds.

"Then go dance" She replies.

"Dance with me smartass."

"O, do you think that's a

"Yup, very good idea." I finish for her.

I then drag her onto the dance floor with her drink still in her hand.

I guess she can keep it for now, she may need it.

As soon as we hit the dance floor I begin to go all grind my body against hers until I know she wont be able to take it anymore.

"Jesus Spence." She breathes deeply into my ear.

"Mmm Ash I want you so bad" I whisper in her ear.

"But you know we"

Before she can finish I push us both through the crowded club towards the VIP section, thank god no ones here.

"Spencer what are you doing?" I hear Ashley asks me as I close the curtain blocking us from others view.

"Giving you what you want, what we both want." I say as I straddle her and begin kissing down her neck.

"Oh god, Spencer, no we cant do this not here."

"SO lets get out of here, I need you Ashley."

"No, ah jeez Spencer we cant do this!, not here, not anywhere, not right now, ok?"

"Why not?, you didn't have a problem with it before."

"Look" She says while removing me off of her lap.

"I really like you Spencer, but we can't do this, I want to become friends with you, get to know you better before we take this, whatever this is any farther, ok?"

" Ok I guess."

"Do you want to get coffee with me tomorrow morning maybe?"

She asks shyly.

"Um sure, that'd be great."

"Cool, we better get back out there before they start looking for us."

I wasn't expecting this at all.

I guess this could be good for us. Who knows.


	16. weirdd

**LoveAsh87- **Aww it makes me happy to kno u love my story!

**AbsoluteGarbage- **Lol, yup i didnt want their relationship to get too out of you like this one.

**Cyberbaby- **Yeaa, maybe they can take it slow now...;)

**lovinspot13- '**Salute',lol i'm glad u like it.

**wannabebo352- **Haha, i know right? Spencer's all jumbled up, she dosent know what she wants.

**Kirky123-**:) I'm happy you guys actually like my story.

**ladytink2011- **Ooo yea. Lol well you'll maybe find out in this one. I'm glad you like it.

**xEyeKissedAGirlx- **Lmao.

**cpl punishment- **Thnx!!, your reviews keep me going.

**.HEART- **Here's your update!:) It keeps cutting your name off, i dont know how to fix it:( sry.

I own nothing.

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V.-

People always claim me to be very smart all the time.

But most of the time I don't really feel that way.

I know I get good grades and stuff in school, but I work hard for it.

However, life outside school I don't feel as if I grab onto things as fast as I should.

Like I should have noticed before when we were at the cabin something had been going on, but no I was still clueless.

Last night, the crew had all gone to Ego to chill and have a good time.

And oddly enough Spencer Carlin, a girl I had deep feelings for began to act strange.

Like nervous and jittery, there has to be a reason for that right?

At first I had dismissed it as nothing, but thinking about it now and watching Spencer at the club yesterday made me realize.

She has a thing for Ashley Davies.

I'm not complaining the lady has it going on.

And she has told me recently that she had been having problems with dating.

But looking back now I know for sure that she doesn't really have a problem with dating at all.

I don't know what it is, but I will find out.

I like Ashley a lot, I just don't accept the fact that she's messing around with a close friend of mines.

A friend that is her student, which is totally illegal.

She could ruin Spencer's High school reputation if anyone found out about them.

So it's up to me put a stop to this little thing they have gotten themselves into before something really really bad happens.

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

I turn over in my bed and glance at my clock for the hundredth time that morning.

It says 8:15, eugh 2 more hours.

I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

When it comes to Spencer everything I do turns upside down, inside out.

It's like things that I normally do don't occur to me when she's around.

At first I had been trying to push her away because that's the easiest thing to do right?

Yeah trust me I know that's wrong, but Spencer wouldn't give up and I didn't know what to do.

I didn't want to go and make a huge mistake again like before.

And I knew that what she's been doing was all planned because she wants **me** to jump on her.

Eugh, I swear I really think the girl is bipolar.

At first she was all pissed because she thought I didn't care about her and just wanted to fuck her, then when she knew that wasn't true she took advantage of it and now she's literally trying to drive me crazy.

Her not so subtle touches, the flirting just that makes me want to scream.

I have trouble sleeping now because I can't lay there to sleep when I have images of Spencer clouding my brain.

It's like Spencer 24-7 even if she isn't around me she's still in my mind.

I don't mind, but it's getting to be a little too much for me.

Even though I am The Ashley Davies!Ha

I look back at the clock and sigh because its now only 8:30am and I'm meeting Spencer at Starbucks at 10.

What to do, what to do?

As I roll over to get out of bed my phone begins to ring.

I pick it up without looking to see whose calling as I continue to climb out of the bed.

"Hey Ash, What's crackin'?!" I hear Zoey shout through the other side of the phone.

Ahh I hate when people do that, boy I wouldn't be surprised Zoey and Kyla were related!!

How could you be hyper all the damn time??

"Jeez Zoe what's up?, why are you calling so early and why so hyper?"

I've gotten to know Zoey when I began to hang out with them more frequently.

She's actually not that bad when you get to know her, just hyper as always.

"Ooo nothing!, I was just wondering what you were up to today."

"Nothing really, just grabbing coffee with Spencer in a few."

"Really?!, well do you mind if I tag along?"

Dammit, I wanted to have one on one time with just me and Spencer.

I could tell Zoey no, no that's not right.

"Of course, let me just check with Specner and see if she's ok with it."

"Ok!, Bye Ash." .HYPER.

I will never understand.

I scroll through my contacts list about to call Spencer but then I stop and remember she's not much of a morning person.

I have learned from experience.

* * *

"_Ash can you wake Spencer for me?, she said she was taking a nap in my room."_

"_Uhhh sure, she won't mind right? I me-_

"_It's fine just tell her ass to get down here."_

_Ookkk, I guess that's not up for discussion, and I'm supposed to be the bigger sister!. Psh._

_As I make my way to her room I make sure to take my time, because Spencer still isn't talking to me and I don't know if she would really want to wake up to my face._

_And Kyla's complained to me multiple times about the bruises she would get from waking Spencer._

"_Ashley!, hurry uppp, don't take all damn day!"_

_She could have brought her ass up here to wake her up then!_

"_I would have but my favorite shows on!"_

_OMG, now that's just freaky._

_I'm at the door now and I'm terrified as hell to go in._

_But I'm also excited maybe I'll get a chance to talk to her for a minute alone._

_I push the door open to see her curled into a ball with just a sheet draped over her._

_Aww she looks so peaceful when she sleeps._

_I approach the bed trying to figure out a way to wake her up without getting hurt._

_Right when I lean down to gently nudge her awake Kyla screams from the doorway._

"_SPENCERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, GETTT THEEEE FUCKKKKK UUUPPPPPPP!!!!!"_

_Before I have time to think Spencer raises quickly in the bed throwing fists in every direction._

"_Owwww!, Really Kyla that was soo not necessary."_

_I say as calmly as I can, because she is now the reason I will have a bruise on my boob._

_I look towards the door to realize she's not even standing there anymore._

_O payback bitch, I will get her later._

"_What The Hell guys!?, I was having a peaceful sleep!" O man I feel so bad._

"_Spencer I'm sorry but Ky-_

"_Is she in here?, noo don't think sooo now I get to lash out at you!, don't you know how important sleep is to people, you cant just wake someone up like that either!!"_

"_But it wa-_

"_Shutup, really just shutup!, I'm going back to sleep."_

_I have to say she's looks so sexy right now, if only…_

"_Ashley?"_

"_Oh, huh?"_

"_Why are you still standing there."_

"_Uh, sorry I'm leaving now sorry about that."_

"_No, you know what, I'm sorry it's just I have anger issues when someone disturbs my sleep."_

"_Yeahh I know what you mean."_

"_You know what?, We should talk, you know about us."_

When I thought it was a good time to call Spencer to let her know about our extra company I started to get ready.

I could have sworn she had sounded a little sad when I told her the news.

I don't want to assume anything though.

30 minutes later when I pull up to Starbucks I see that they are both there already.

I park the car and make my way over to them.

"Heyy" I direct to Spencer but Zoey quickly pipes in not really giving Spencer a chance to respond.

"Ashley!, I want you to meet someone!"

What? I didn't see anyone, what is she talking about?

" Who?" I ask finally noticing Spencer's sad face and the beautiful lady walking over to our table with coffees in her hands.

"Ashley meet Stephanie she works at Montgomery high, not too far from our school."

Umm okkk, this isn't going to be weird at all.


	17. Where was I?

_Thnx for the reviews guys! They mean alot._

_No one likes Zoey?, heheh..don't blame ya._

**wannabebo352- **Definetly. Butting in people's business like that! haha.

**Kirky123- **Hope you enjoy this one.

**hpfreak09-** You'll find out in this chapter!:)

**xEyeKissedAGirlx- **Hahaa, I think i'll that later on.

**.HEART- **Yeaa Zoey's a rich bitch and she dosent know what to do with herself.. soo she's messes with other peoples lives.

**lovinspot13- **Thnx, hope you like this one.

**Cyberbaby- **Hahaa everyone hates poor Zoey.

**chimhill- I**'m glad you like it!!, did you just start reading?, thnx for the review.

**LoveAsh87-** Loll!, hope you like this one:)

**AbsoluteGarbage- **Hahah, Well you'll find out in this chapter, I don't think Spencer's enjoying it tho...

Nothingg.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

When Ashley called me to ask if were ok for Zoey to join us to Starbucks I would be lying if I said I didn't mind.

If it were anyone else of course I wouldn't care, but this would have been the first time me and Ashley would have one on one time.

And Zoey had to ruin that.

Now on top of that, Zoey decided to bring a friend from 'in town'.

She must think I'm stupid to not realize what she's up.

Well what I think she's up to, and the sad part is I cant even hate the lady because she's so nice and beautiful.

I really hope Ashley doesn't like her.

Since we've been here I've learned that she also is a teacher( isn't that great!?) from another school and she's 27.

How could I top that?, Jesus what I talking about? I could never top her, or anyone else that may catch Ashley's eye.

I'm her fucking student.

And nothing more, whatever we may were trying to do I kind of realize now that it could never work.

I was so caught up in my little fantasy I didn't realize the real problems I have and would cause if our relationship went any further.

I feel so stupid.

"Ashley!, I want you to meet someone!" I'm so mad at Zoey for doing this, but then I'm sort of relieved because she's made everything more clearer in my eyes.

I look up to see Ashley smiling at me, I try to smile at her but it's really not working.

I can't take this.

"Who?" she asks as That Woman, Stephanie comes back form buying us coffee.

Euh too nice. And pretty. And smart. Ok I need to stop.

"My mother told me it's not very nice to stare." I hear Stephanie say to Ashley because she hasn't taken her eyes off of her.

I can't get mad, there's nothing between us anyways, we're Just Friends.

It's sad because I love that movie.

"Ohh ha yea sorry about that."

"Hey no problem, so you're a teacher at Hills High?"

And from there I tune out there conversation because I really really can't take any of this right now.

"Spencer, I like your name it's different" Stephanie says to me.

"Thanks"

" You go to school with Zoey too?" She asks.

"Yup"

" That's really cool, I heard Hills High is a great school. I also heard that they have great teachers"

Oook, wonder what she's trying to get at.

But on the other hand I don't want to know.

"I'm going to go guys, it was nice meeting you Stephanie." I say as I'm standing up form the table.

" Wait Spence-

" Ash do you want to go with us to the mall?" Zoey asks her.

At first it looked as if she were going to say no, but when she glanced at Steph she was quick to say yes.

Not surprising at all.

I start to walk to my car and as I get a few feet away from it I hear Ashley calling my name.

" Spencer why don't you come with us?"

Uhh no thanks, I don't want to watch you drooling over someone that's not me.

" I'm not feeling well, maybe next time." I say going to turn around again.

" I like her, I want to try this. Maybe it's easier."

Why did she have to do that?

My chest hurts, oh gosh I'm not going to cry.

I knew something like this was going to happen.

I keep walking towards my car before she can say anything else and before I make a scene in front of these people.

I officially hate Starbucks.

When I get home I run up to my room ignoring my parents because I don't want them to see my tears.

How would I explain to them that I just got my heartbroken from a teacher?

Even though they're really understanding I don't think they would appreciate something like this.

* * *

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

"Spencer?!"

Eugh mom really I hate when people disturb my sleep.

"Come in"

"Heyy Sweett- "Jesus Spencer what happened?, why are your eyes so damn red?"

Oh shitt.

" Uh nothing just friend stuff, you know me and Kyla…"

"Mmm, well if you ever need to talk about anything you know I'll be there."

"Thanks mom, so what's up?"

"Well I have good news!!!!"

" Really?! What happened?"

" Oh nothing, your dad just wants to take us on a vacation to Jamaica for a couple months."

"Yayyy!! when do we leave?"

"Next Wednesday." She says quickly.

"WHAT!?" "Mom, I'm going to miss finals!!"

"We already have that covered."

"Oook?"

"Your fine about this then?"

"Yea I guess, I don't think I have a choice anyways."

"Ha your right about that honey, ok well get cleaned up dinner's going to be ready in a few." She says leaving my room.

I better call Kyla.

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V.-

I feel so bad right now.

But my plan worked!, I'm so brilliant.

Ashley and Stephanie seem to be getting along pretty swell, they've left me to go to the food court.

I better call Spencer to see if she's ok, she's probably mad at me.

I helped her though!, I hope she realizes that.

'Bzzz,Bzz,Bzzz'

That's my phone.

Oh its Kyla.

"Hey Ky-

" How do you feel about Jamaica over the summer?"

"What?, sure I don't care."

"Ok cool!!!, love ya, bye!"

Wow she never fails to surprise me, I love it!, so funny.

Maybe I'll meet some pretty chica's there for myself!

Fun,Fun,Fun!!

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

It's Wednesday and I am at my desk waiting for my 10th period students to pile in.

Surprisingly their not that bad.

I think I have made the right decision this time.

There's no way me and Spencer could have worked out anyways.

When I'm with Stephanie I forget everything, all the problems with Spencer and my breakup with David its all gone.

I think she's good for me, what me and Spencer were doing, I don't think it was a very good idea to pursue anything anyways.

What we did before had been a total mistake and it should have never happened.

And me waiting two years for her to be legal.

No don't think so, I think this is the best decision.

I hope Spencer realizes that too.

There's still apart of me that just wants to go and be with Spencer.

I, We can't do that though and that kills me.

I would quit my job, but I've grown to love it so much.

The bell rings for the class to start and I notice a couple of kids are out.

I'm so glad school is almost over, I miss my long days on the beach.

And Spencer isn't here again, I hope she isn't cutting again today.

The last two days I've found out she cut my class.

I can't blame her though, If I were her I wouldn't want to see my face either.

I miss her.

I'm waling out of the building towards my car when Kyla comes over and hops in the passenger seat.

"Hey Ash." She says sadly.

"What's wrong with you?, slept on the wrong side of the bed?"

I joke.

"Spencer left today!!, I'm going to miss my best friend." She whines.

She left? But where, no please tell me she didn't move.

" What are you-

"Babe!! I thought you were riding with me?" Aiden screams from in his car.

Kyla then smacks her head ( Shoulda had a V8,Ha).

" O duhh, Bye Ash."

"Bye, wait but where's Spencer??!"

"Jamaicaaa" She screams from outside the car.

Spencer's in Jamaica?

Where was I when all this happened?


	18. Now We're Even?

Sorry for the wait!:(

I had alot of reviews last time!! Awesommeee.!

I am dedicating this one to SouthSP91 :). Hope you like.

**xEyeKissedAGirlx- **Enjoy!

**sonfan200- **Hope you like this one.

**.HEART- **Well you'll see in this chapter, lol thats Zoey for ya. Hope you like this one.

**chimhill- **haha, sorry about the wait, heres your update!!

**Cyberbaby- **dun dun dunnn, lol Zoey is just messing up everthing right now.

**hpfreak09- **haha, right? she seems to perfect, hmmm. lol.

**LoveAsh87- **Lmao!!, wow umm well yeaa lol enjoy.

**ladytink2011- **True! lol. Yea my cousins always get me with that all the time.

**greens2828- **Ooo a new post?!, thnx! i'm glad you like it!

**cpl punishment- **Thnx!,Sorry i havent gotten a chance to review yet!:( I love your story though!, writer's block? its a painnn.

**wannabebo352- **I know thats right!! lol. will ashley get that through her thick head?hmm..enjoyy

**SouthSP91- **Another new postt!, i appreciate it!.

I own Nothinnggg.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

Ahh life is good here in Jamaica.

It's great I don't have to worry about anything!!, just relaxing on the beach working on my tan.

I absolutely love my parents, there's no way in hell I could have survived the last weeks of school.

I wonder what Kyla's been up to, I haven't talked to her in a couple days.

"Spencerr!!!, you have company!!"

Huh, its probably that crazy girl I met the other day at the shopping center.

As I go to step foot inside the beach house with my shades still on someone tackles me back out the door.

OUCH.

"Spencer Carlin!!, I missed you so much girly, did you think you could get away from me that easily?! No no no you better be glad I brought Mr snuffles along, your mom told me you had forgotten him and I was kind enough to bring him!"

Aww she brought Snuffles!!!, I missed my white and pink teddy!, no wonder I couldn't sleep at night.

"Your not even going to say hi?, or hug me?, eugh I think this weather is getting to that big head of yours."

"Hey hey hey now wait a minute my head is a normal size thank you very much!, Hi Kyla."

"So you can speak!!, well that's good to know!, lets go back in so you can show us our rooms."

"Yea su- "Hold it, who else is here?"

" O just Zoey and Ashley" She states likes its no big deal.

So I'm going to pretend like its no big deal because I came here to have a relaxing summer and I'll be damned if they ruin it for me.

"Cool, um so I'm guessing mom told you that you could stay here?"

"Psh duhh Spencer we're like family why would we go anywhere else?"

She notices the look I'm giving here and quickly says "Ooo right Ashley, I thought you were over that?"

"I am I just don't.. I don't know really, it's whatever. Let me show you the rooms."

"Yay!!, you're the best Spence!" Damn right I am.

"Ash, Zoey!! Come onn!!" She screams from the top of the stairs.

" You have a lovely beach house, thank you very much for letting us stay here " I hear Zoey saying to my mom as she makes her way up the stairs.

Eugh such a suck up.

"Hey Spencer." Zoey says unsure of what I may do to her.

I really want to smack the shit out of her, but what's that going to accomplish?

So I just nod and turn around to show them their rooms.

"And here's your room, it may get a little hot in here at night because for some reason the air doesn't come into this room so umm yea-

I tell Ashley while she puts her things down beside the bed.

I forgot how much I missed just being able to see her for the last couple of weeks, but then I remember our last encounter.

"How are you?" She asks me as I'm turning around to leave the room.

I could have easily ignored her, but that's so childish, "Great and yourself?" I ask not showing any emotion.

"I'm good, this place is really amazing." She says with a smile, and I cant stop myself from smiling when I say,

"Yeah, my parents had it for a couple years now, wait till you see the beach, stick with me I'll show you the best spots to get a quick tan."

I feel more than see her eyes scanning over my body and I have nothing but a little towel and my bikini on.

"I've missed the beach so much, umm I hope you don't mind me, us being here, I had thought Kyla told you we were coming." Thank god she didn't comment on my bikini.

"Why wouldn't I mind? It's fine." I say dismissively.

"So why do I get the feeling that your not at all ok with this?" She asks surprising me.

"What? Of course I'm ok with it, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I thought you wouldn't want to see me after what happened--"

"Do you want me to be mad?, because if that's it I'm not, I'm happy for you, we're just friends right?" I could have sworn she frowned for a second.

"Well yeah I just…I don't know" She says defeated.

"Ok cool, we're heading down to the beach in a few if you want to join us" I say leaving the room without waiting for her response.

She confuses the hell out of me, How does she expect me to act? All depressed and shit?

Huh don't think so.

Well if she were here for the first few weeks she would have seen me like that, but I'm fully recovered.

Spencer Carlin is back.

I head down to the basement to change my bathing suit once again, I love it down here, it's like my own little apartment.

I change quickly and look in the mirror to notice I picked one of my most revealing one. Whatever.

I grab my board on the way up the stairs, I think I'll catch a couple waves before dinner too.

Thinking about it I haven't surfed in while, I've missed it.

Like my mind would just close off to the world while I listen to the waves crashing around me.

Ahh just thinking about it makes me rush up the stairs quicker.

Time for a little surfing!

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

When I get all my bags unpacked I make my way to the back of the house towards the beach.

Stepping out of the door smelling the breeze of the ocean brings back so much memories of endless times me and Kyla used to play in the water.

I walk off of the deck into the sun, jeez it sure is hot.

I pull my glasses over my eyes to deflect the sun and looking out into the water to see only Spencer on her board with water glistening down her body. Wow she is hot, and wet.

"Hey!!, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get in like the rest of us?" I hear Kyla screaming as she runs towards the water.

I shake my head to try and get the naughty images out of my head.

As much as I love the beach I don't really feel like getting wet right now so working on my tan will do.

Just when I'm about to lay down on my towel to enjoy some sun a shadow hovers over me.

I look up to see Spencer Carlin Wet and dripping looking down at me with a raised eyebrow.

I do the same back " I'm trying to enjoy this beautiful sun that you are now blocking from my reach."

"O poo, you can do that later, your sister says to get your lazy butt into the water." She says with a smirk.

"Naww, not right now I don't want to get wet right now."

And I just realize what I just said when I see Spencer raising her eyebrow yet again at me.

"Ok, suit yourself." She says walking back to the water and grabbing her board on the way. Mm the backside of her is even incredible.

Now I have my sun back, but I would give that up any day to have Spencer standing in front of me all day.

I close my eyes listening to the waves from the ocean, so relaxing.

"Now your wet!!" Huh?

And then I feel ice cold water on me, from head to toe.

"Oh Shit!! OMG guys!, your soo going down for that!" I scream chasing after them, but really only going after Spencer.

After about a minute I finally reach her and tackle her into the shallow water.

"Now your going to pay!!" I threaten as I start to tickle her sides.

"O My Gosh Ash! Stop pleaseee Stop!!! I Surrender!!, I'll do whatever you want, just stop!!!"

"Hahahaha that's what I thought Carlin!!"

"O shush!, you so cheated!!"

"Yeaa and what are you going to do about that?" I question not even realizing that I'm so close to her face that our noses are almost touching.

"Ouch!!!, What the helll!!!!, you can't bite people!!" I jump off of her screaming.

She's crazy!!,She just bit the hell out of me!. I'm going to have like the biggest bite mark on my neck now.

It felt good too, i still have tingles from where her teeth were. mmm.

"Now we're even." Shes says with a smirk.

"Nuh uh"

"What are you talking about yes we are!"

"Nope, you owe me."

"Noo I don't owe you anything!, I got you back!"

"Haha noo, as I recall you said you would do whatever I want."

I say with a devilish smile, as her smirk falls off her face.

Yeaah payback!!

"Umm ok..Well what is it?"

"I don't know yet." I confess.

"Haha ok." She says nervously.

"We're going inside guys!!" I hear Kyla shout, wow I didn't even notice Zoey out here.

"I think that's a good idea, you ready to head in?" Spencer asks me.

"Yea lets go." I say back as we make our way up towards the house with the sun setting behind us.

This is going to be a fun vacation.


	19. BEAUTIFUL

**Ok, this chapter is for locoscene93, you really made my day!**

**chimhill- **Your welcome, maybe this chapter will change your opinion of Zoey. I thought i would leave Steph out for a few...

**Cyberbaby- **lol Hmm, soon we will find out.

**WillowOn3- **Thnxx for reviewing!!;) I'm glad you like it so far.

**Kirky123- **Makes me happy to know you like it:) new chapter!

**SouthSP91- **Hahaa, Zoey Zoey Zoey...

**LoveAsh87- **hhahahah!!, What happens in Jamaica...

**.HEART- **aww is it weird to say i'm happy u missed it?.. Stephanie, yea don't blame u, she's not very wanted lol.

**sonfan92 - **Neww review??, Heres your new update!

**ladytink2011- **Hahaha, I like the way you think lol.

**hugbuddy13- **Another new review!, niceeee.

**hccoolio5-** :) Yeaa Zoey's not really favored.

**locoscene93- **:) You made my day! Omgsh!! i was on llike cloud nine the whole day when i read your review! I'm glad you like my story.

**I own Nadaa.**

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V.-

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea trying to separate them Zo, Look at them!!, they're like perfect for each other." Whines Kyla as we make our way back into the house.

"Hey hey, come on now, no regrets remember?"

"And besides we're only helping them, if we had not of done something about it something bad could've happened." I try to explain to Kyla.

"I understand that!, but I just feel wrong about this whole thing, we know Stephanie is not as perfect as she presents herself with my sister. And I do not want Ash getting her heartbroken from a slutty bitch like her!"

"Kyla!! I can't believe you just said that!, your really hot when you swear." What?, she is! No sense in denying the truth.

She turns her head quickly trying to hide the blush I see creeping up on her checks.

"Hey now, no need to be shy!"

No harm in a little flirting right?

Sometimes with Kyla it seems more than that, or maybe it's just me wishing for more.

Sounds familiar doesn't it?

Yeah I used to wish the same with Spencer.

But the fact that I can't have Spencer doesn't bother as much as it does with Kyla.

I always dismissed the times me and Kyla would flirt because I knew it would never get anywhere.

She's as straight as a fricken arrow for crying out loud and n top of that she has like the perfect jockstrap boyfriend!

How could I compete?

It just seems as if every person I begin to really have feelings for see me as just a friend and I hate that.

I'm tired of quick hookups with random chicks here and there.

"Zoey?, you alright? Zoned out on me for a minute" Kyla says softly waving her hands infornt of my face.

So beautiful.

"I'm good, lets go get changed" I say while turning her around towards the stairs.

Ooo yes, perfect view of her toned back and gorgoues shaped ass.

"Stop staring at my ass Zoey"

"I was sooo not staring, just admiring, you know it's hard to resist since your so damn beautiful."

"Well aren't you just the charmer today." She says while entering the room, me following behind like a lost puppy.

"Well hey I thought since your boyfriends not here to tell you how beautiful you are everyday, I'd take advantage of it."

"Like you'd take advantage of a bunch of other things. I know all your tricks Zoey, I watch you with those girls."

"And Aiden really doesn't tell me I'm beautiful everyday, well never actually, just pretty." What?! The guy is insane! How could you not tell her how beautiful she is everyday??

"Well something must be terribly wrong with him then because you are

B

E

A

UUTIFUL!"

"Ok,ok I get it!!" She says blushing red as a tomato.

"Seriously Ky-

"GO get changed Zoey!!"

"Ok ok, I know when I'm not wanted."

"I didn't mean to scream at you, it's just-

"No, I understand, I'll be in my room."

I feel like such an idiot.

Why is it when you try to do the right thing, it always comes out completely wrong?

Maybe its just me.

I thought hooking Ash and Steph would be a good thing ya know.

Then it would save a lot of people problems and heartache.

But it seems like going in between them is like fighting the inevitable.

And now I think I totally screwed up with Kyla, I just know it, I went too far.

Eugh, I really hate myself.

This was supposed to be a good vacation.

Psh.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

I'm having such a great time, I thought things between me and Ash would be a little awkward but surprisingly it hasn't.

If anything's it's been great.

She's great, I'm finally getting a chance to see the Ashley outside of school and away from rules and all.

I hope she doesn't decide to make me do something crazy.

I can not believe I said I would do anything for her.

Well I sort of can, a wet Ashley in a bikini on top of you tickling you into no mercy is just mind blowing.

I mean I had no other choice.

She's so sexy.

"Oh whoa, sorry I didn't know you were still getting dressed."

"Oh snap you scared me!"

"Yeah umm I'm just going to go back upstairs."

Haha aww she's too cute when she's embarrassed.

After I finished getting dressed I joined them in the kitchen to eat a little snack.

I sensed some tension between Ky and Zoey but I could be mistaken.

"So what are we going to do later?" I ask trying to break the silence.

"Well your parents went out and they said we could go out as long as you called them soo-

Kyla says while eating a banana Zoey seems a little entranced by with her too.

Hmm maybe that's what it is, a little sexual tension eh?

"We should go dancing." Ashley blurts out a couple minutes later.

"Yeah that's cool." I agree.

"Ok, well what are we going to do until then?" Zoey asks.

"I don't know about you but I need to work on my tan" Ashley says standing and heading for the door.

"Didn't you do that already?" I question.

"Hey, theres not such thing as too much sun." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, maybe there is but as I recall I was interrupted by someone! And I may add that was going to be the best tan of my life." She says with a hand on her hip.

"Oh is that so?, well good luck with getting the perfect tan now. Seeing as it's almost dark out." I reply with a laugh.

"I knew that!, I was just yeaa- I'm going to shut up now."

She's too cute, aww and she's blushing too, adorable!

"You think I'm cute?" She asks with an eyebrow raised, damn I just said that out loud.

I tilt my head to the side pretending to think about it.

"Well seeing as if I thought Barney had been cute back then too, yea I guess you are cute."

"Is that so? You know-

"Could you guys not flirt for at least two seconds?!, Jesuss!!, get a room!"

Temper, Temperrr! Someone's angry.

"Kyla chill it's harmless, right guys?, it's not like your hurting anyone" Zoey points out.

That's weird, didn't she like try to set Ash up with some other chick too?, I swear I don't get this girl sometimes.

I see Kyla give Zoey a questioning glance before saying

"I thought you sa-

"Never mind what I said and what I thought, I guess I was wrong."

Oook, now I'm totally confused here.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Ashley asks.

"That's a great idea!" I chirp in.

"Come on guys." I say while grabbing Kyla's to get them to break out of the quiet argument they were having.

And I thought me and Ashley had problems.

I wonder when all this started.

Hmm I'll just ask Kyla later.

It's movie time now!, I better go make sure I get a seat next to Ashley.


	20. Anything

Again sorry about the little wait.

I'm going to try and get another post up later on.

**wannabebo352- Zoey's all mixed up. Enjoy!**

**Palexiot****- I'm glad you like my story, well up until my last chapter...I hope i don't disappoint you if Kyla and Zoey do become an item. I hope you still read...Thnx for the review.**

**ladytink2011****- Lol..hope you like this chapter.**

**.HEART****- I'm not sure if i want to make Zoey and Kyla an item yet...maybe..hope you enjoy.**

**hpfreak09****-Thnx!!!:)**

**sonfan200****- Hahaa..Enjoy!**

**AntaBug****- Coolll!!lol I'm happy to see you like it!!**

**Kirky123****- Here's your update,enjoyy!!**

**SouthSP91****- Hhahaa!! Yeaa i'm not rlly sure yet. Hope you like this.**

**cpl punishment****- lol! well thnx:). Heres your new update!**

**WillowOn3****- I'm unsure.. but we'll see what happens. Some like the Zoey and Kyla relationship and some dont...**

**chimhill****- Hahaha, i feel ya!.. Heres your update!!**

**LoveAsh87****- haha! your like my most dedicated reader lol. I'm happy you like my story!:)**

Own nothing, except for Zoey(Eugh).

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

It seems as if day by day me and Spencer become closer and closer.

I love it, this is what I wanted all along, to take it slow and since we are I've gotten to know a wholeee lot about Spencer Carlin.

I could spend years locked up in a room with her and not get bored, she's just that amazing.

She would make a great girlfriend too, my girlfriend.

Huh if only, But speaking of girlfriend I haven't spoken to mine in what seems like a year.

I could care less to what she's doing though, I have much better entertainment right here in front of me.

And that is, if you didn't guess already, Spencer Carlin.

We're at some restaurant she insisted we do to for what reason I have yet to find out.

I don't really care, I'd follow her anywhere if I had to.

"I would love to take you home-

Whoaaa Zoey she's very outspoken today.

We haven't really spoken about the Stephanie situation, and I don't think either of us want to.

I think she realizes she made a mistake trying to set me up with that lady.

Shit, I made a mistake falling for her little disguise.

The lady is a bitch, after a couple weeks of dating her I finally realized that.

I'm not even sure if we're together, I really don't care anyways.

I hear Kyla suck her teeth and look up soon enough to catch her rolling her eyes.

Boy they have issues.

"Alright time to go." Spencer says not even allowing us to say no as she stands up in her chair.

By the time I make it over to her she's paying the lady at the front with Kyla standing behind her.

I better leave them alone Spencer looks so pissed.

"Wasn't that lady hot?" Zoey asks joining in step beside me.

I wouldn't know, the only person I really paid attention to was Spencer.

I'm surprised she's even talking to me, the whole time we've been here she's been ignoring me.

"Um I don't know Zoey, it still doesn't make what you said right."

"What?!, hey come on Davies!, you out of all people telling me-

"You know what?, Shut up Zoey, your sooo wrapped up in your own world you don't even realize your hurting others."

"Huh whatever, don't wait up for me, I'm going out by myself tonight."

Psh whatever, why did she even come here?, we could do way better off without her causing problems.

****

Finally reaching the house a half hour later I walk through the front door and enjoy the nice cool air hitting my face.

I didn't notice how hot it was out there.

"I've been calling your cell this whole time!!, where were you?"

"Well I thought you guys needed to talk and I needed the walk so its no big deal."

"But why weren't you answering your phone?!, I thought something happened to you!"

"Calm down Spencer!, jeez I'm fine!, oh and Zoey said not to wait for her."

"Eugh, I could care less about that girl!, you should drink some water you look hot."

"Well of course I'm hot!, this is Ashley Davies your speaking to!"

Aww there's that blush I've come to love.

"Huh your so full of yourself you know that?"

"And you love that I am so don't try and deny it."

"I wasn't, I guess it's just me and you tonight, Kyla's not feeling well and Zoey…"

"Aww you make it sound like it's a bad thing Carlin am I that bad to hang out with?" I ask in a teasing voice.

" It is!!, I mean I could be having the time of my life!!!!...but…I'm stuck with you." She says in an exaggerated tone.

"Since you put it that way I'll just go find me another smoking hot blonde to spend my afternoon with." I say turning around to head back out the door.

"Oh No." She says grabbing my hand.

"Your coming with me." She says now pulling me down stairs into the game room.

Jeez this place is amazing, I thought me and Kyla had it bad.

"Is that so?, I like the way you think."

"Oh Shush you perv, unlike you I think straight."

"It's kind of hard to think straight with you around me."

"Gosh, your impossible!" She says grabbing a pool stick off the wall.

"Erm what are you doing?"

"I'm about to whoop your ass in pool what does it look like?" She says with a smirk.

"You may be right about that because I can't play, I'm so bad at this game."

"What!?, you cant be that bad!, I mean THE ASHLEY DAVIES! Does not know how to play pool?"

"Oo be quiet it's not that big of a deal!"

"You really don't know how to play?" She asks as if I were lying the first time I told her.

"No I really don't, now can we play something else?" I say moving onto the air hockey table.

"Sorry but no, I'm going to teach you."

"Well isn't this ironic, I'm supposed to be the teacher here." I say with an eyebrow raise.

"Oh well today's going to be different, now grab a stick and lets go."

"Very demanding mmm"

"Will you shut up for two seconds so I can at least try and teach you!?" She complains smiling at me.

"Ok!,Ok!, anything for you."

"Your impossible!!"

"Ok so first, I'm going to show you how to break."

"Oh and don't forget to chalk your cue tip before every hit."

"Mhmm."

"So now get in position and hit the balls."

When I attempt to do this I accidently loose grip on my stick making some of the balls on the table to fly off.

"Oops"

"Alright, you're a beginner that's understanding." She says walking over towards me.

"This is what you did wrong, you have to put your left foot in front like this and your left foot back about 2 feet." She explains moving my legs as she's telling me what to do.

"Then you have to get comfortable with holding your cue"

Oh gosh!, we're bent over the pool table with her bare legs against mine as she's speaking in my ear, so hot.

I'm lucky the tables there because I'm sure my legs would have gone out from underneath me.

"You hold the thick end of the cue with your left hand like this since your lefty and-

"Spencer I cant take this anymore" I breathe out turning my body around to face her.

"What are you-

And just like that my lips are on hers, I didn't realize how much I've missed the feel of her lips.

They feel sooo good.

"What are you doing?" She husks out looking at me intently with big blue eyes that are getting darker by the second.

"Kiss me." I whisper staring at her lips.

"Ash" she says barely audible.

"You said you would do anything right?, so kiss me."

And then again Spencer Carlin's lips are on mine.

So sweet, I'm beginning to love Jamaica more and more.


	21. It's the Weather

Okay, I didnt get to post another yesterday, sorry about that.

But heres a new one.

Better than nothing right?

Hope you like.

I love the reviews guys!!

**cpl punishment- **Aww thnx!!enjoyy

**xEyeKissedAGirlx- **Hehe!, updatee!

**ladytink2011- **LoL!:) I just want to show you guys how much i appreciate your reviews!!

**Cyberbaby- **Yesss!

**WillowOn3- **Hahah!, here's your update!

**AntaBug- **Yeaa, she tries to act all big and bad, but around Spencer it all goes out the window.

**SouthSP91- **Hmmm maybee. haha Zoey needs to get her stuff straight.

**.HEART- **She's alll messed up...updatee!!

**me4son- **I know what you mean!, Zoey's nosy behind! lol. Everyone loves the Spashley action! lol

**LoveAsh87- **Hahah yeaa i thought that would fit in...i just recently learned how to play Hope you like this one!

**hugbuddy13- **hehe!:) enjoyyy

**chimhill- **Lol of courseee!! ha. Update!

**locoscene93- **Really!! wow i feel so special!! lol. I hope you like this one!!

**Oi Blondie**- I'm glad lol! Hope you enjoy this one!!

I own nothing.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

I am kissing Ashley Davies right now.

It's not the first time but, boy does it feel like it.

She's such a great kisser.

I guess playing pool was a good idea, no wait what am I thinking!, this is so not a good idea.

But I make no attempt to stop as I move myself in between her legs kissing my way down her smooth silky neck.

"Wait wait, don't you think we're going a little too fast?" She pants out resting her forehead on my shoulder.

"Um actually I think we should be doing this at all, I mean friends right? That's it. And besides your still with Stephanie soo.."

I tell her while backing away from her and resting my hands on her thighs.

"Well um yea I suppose." She whispers looking down at her lap.

"Hey" I say raising her head up with my finger.

"Just the heat of the moment right?, no worries." I try to convince her and myself.

"I'm going to grab a shower, you know its damn hot out there."

I nod my head saying yes but I know the real reason why she's going to take that shower. :)

"Alright I think I'm going to grab one too see you in a few." I say heading to my bathroom down thee hall from my room.

***

"Which one?" Ashley asks turning around to look at me with a bunch of my movies in her hand.

We decided to relax and watch movies again because there's nothing else to do.

And since Zoey and Kyla went a-wall on us we have to entertain each other yet again.

Not that I'm complaining, but umm from what happened before…

So that's what brings us here in my room with Ashley only in a tank top and shorts that barely cover her ass and me with a night gown on laying against my large stack of pillows on my queen sized bed.

"It's up to you!, I told you I didn't care." I respond picking at my nails.

"Alright if you say so." She says putting a movie in the DVD drive.

I guess I'll see what movie it is when it comes up on my 45 inch flat screen TV. (Oh yes that's my baby.)

I look up to see if I'm going to be interested in the movie she put in and when I do I see Ashley bending over with her back towards me.

Well damnnnn, baby got back, baby got back, baby got back like a black Cadillac ohhh!!

"It's not very nice to stare." She says while climbing on the bed next to me, leaving little space between us.

"Uhh, it's kind of hard when your ass is blocking my view!" I argue back.

"What!, Are you saying that my ass is fat!!" She says shocked.

And before I can stop myself I blurt out

"Hey now don't be ashamed, because I'd tap that any day!"

Gosh I swear it's the air!, it's something in the air!!

"Whoa now!, breath!" She says while fanning my face.

"I'm fine goodness!!-

"Could have fooled me!, your turning red as a damn monkey's butt over there!"

" I know you did not just compare my face to a monkey butt!!!

"Shhhh!!! The movies starting!!"

And like I said before!, she's impossible!

Ohh you've got to be kidding me!!, Loving Annabelle?!

"Ash why'd you pick this movie?" I question staring at the side of her face.

She turns to look at me with scrunched up eyebrows and then says

"What? I thought it would be a good movie since it was in your favs for lesbian movies section."

"And you picked this movie out of all of them?"

"Well yeah the chick's on the front is hot!!"

"That's why you picked this movie?"

"Mhmm-

"You didn't read to see what it was about?"

"Nopeee, why? is it porn? Hahah!!, Spencer Carlin!! You naughtyyy gi-

"Of course it's not porn!! And if I did have porn why would I put it there?!"

She raises her eyebrow and stares at me for a long weird 30 seconds before turning back to watch the movie.

"Mhmm lets just watch this it looks good." She says grabbing the box of Goobers off the nightstand on her side of the bed.

If she only knew, she's certainly about to find out.

***

After the movie finishes we make our way upstairs to grab a midnight snack.

"That was an interesting movie" Ashley says getting crackers out of the cabinet.

She probably didn't like it, I noticed during the parts when Katherine and Annabelle would have heated moments she would shift I'm guessing uncomfortably.

If you asked me that movie hit too close to home for my liking, I wonder how Ashley feels.

"Yeah it used to be one of my favorites."

"Used to?, what happened?, I really liked it, I would say it's my favorite lesbian movie but then again I haven't really seen any others to say that."

"Oh no it still is one of my favorites but I don't know I guess I've watched it a little too much." I say trying to cover up my mistake, I honestly thought she would hate.

"So you really liked it?" I question hopping onto the counter next to where she's making peanut butter crackers.

"Yeah that made a great couple, I hope they make another part to it because it's sad the way it ended." She says licking the peanut butter off her finger.

O gosh she just made that look so sexy, Oh my gosh I'm trying to keep my hormones under control but damnnnn this girls is-

"Hey Spencer" Ashley says moving in front of me.

"Hmmm?" All I can say to respond because if I said something else I'm sure it would come out wrong.

Oh shit what is she doing??

Too close!, why do we keep getting into these situations??, last time I checked frie-

"Do I make you nervous?" She says while looking me in the eyes.

You just don't know.

"Well are you going to answer my question?" She says now looking from my lips to my eyes.

I thought I did, you see how mixed up she has me?

"I wish things could have been different." She says now looking at me sadly.

Your not the only one.

"Ash" I say really low that only she could be able to hear.

"I Love you."

Did I really just say that?

It's the freakin' weather!

* * *

Kyla's P.O.V.-

I hate this vacation.

You must think I'm crazy right?

I'm in Jamaica! I should be having the time of my life!

But sorry your mistaken, I'm having the worst time and it's not because of the place.

It's the people.

I just want my boyfriend back, to lay in his arms and feel safe.

Right now, I feel scared and stripped.

I feel bare. I'm an open wound.

I don't like it.

I think I'm going crazy every second of everyday.

I mean I've even gotten jealous of my best freinds relationship with my sister.

I know that's low of me, but it's like even though they have all these problems built on their backs they still manage to walk around without a care in the world.

And the fact that they make the most amazing couple that I've seen up close, it makes me that more jealous.

For what?, I couldn't answer.

Because I have that at home, I have a protective boyfriend at home that should make me happy.

Am I happy?

No

Why?

I have no clue.

And then there's Zoey.

She thinks she knows everyone so well.

And she thinks it's a good idea to inform me what my boyfriend should tell me.

Why does she care?, who am I kidding?

She clearly doesn't, she just likes to see me struggle with my emotions and hurt like she is.

She wants everyone to hurt because her life is just that fucked up.

But that's not what's really fucked up.

What's really fucked up is that I like Zoey.

Not like a sister and not like a best friend.

But as someone I can actually see myself happy with.

Now that's fucked up because Zoey doesn't care about me, she doesn't care about anyone.

All she cares about herself, and the next hot chick she's going to have in her bed.

It disgusts me, that I know I can have her, but not the way that I want to have her.

Now I know what Spencer had been going through with my sister.

It's very frustrating.

Unlike her, I know Zoey wont change for me, I'm definitely not going to change my ways for her.

Now you see the hell I've been going through on this vacation, eh?


	22. Best Friend

Heres a new chapter!!

Hope you enjoy it.

O I want to dedicate this to **me4son**, your the greatest!!

* * *

It was an anonymous review, so i didn't have a name to put down, but thnx for the review!!, I'm happy you enjoy my story, and it's nice to know i can make someone's day!!:)

**Amazed!- **Hahah!, hope you like this one.

**IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL- **Updatee!!

**xEyeKissedAGirlx- **LOL, Updatee!!

**AntaBug- **Tsk Tsk!!, haha jk jk!, lol thats cool get a little break right? I'm glad you enjoy my story!, Hope you like this one!

**SouthSP91- **Lol, it's a really good movie, they used to have it on youtube,Ha. But yeah you should watch it. Hehe, Hope you enjoy this one!

**chimhill- **Another one!, i'm so happy i can make ppls day with my story rightt? Hope you enjoy this one!

**goshNyikes- **New review??, I'm glad your enjoying my story!, Updatee!!

**WillowOn3- **I'm really glad your enjoying this, hope you like this chapter!:)

**hugbuddy13- **Yess they are, hope you like this one!

**hccoolio5-** I'm glad you really really like my story! I hope you like this one!!

**LoveAsh87- **Hmm what will Ashley say?, yeah i love loving annabelle too. Hope you like this!!

**sonfan200- **lmao!, uh ohh. hope you llike this one!

**me4son- **Awww wow!, you just made my day!! Your amazing!lol. Hope you like this one!!

**BeautifulDisarmed- **thnxx,update!

**.HEART- **haha right!?, heres a new updatee!!

I ownn nothing.

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V.-

Maybe going out earlier today by myself wasn't the greatest idea.

I just found myself thinking of Kyla woods more and more.

I'm so screwed up.

I have really messed up everything.

I feel stupid, I officially suck at life.

Ashley told me how wrong I had been flirting with our waitress.

And what do I do?, blow her off and walk off like an idiot.

Maybe it was because I was slightly intoxicated at the time.

But as good as that sounds, I cant blame it on that because I know I could have controlled the situation better.

And even after I was such a bitch to Ashley she still helped me get into bed because she thought I was wasted out of my mind.

I take everything for granted.

She's just trying to be nice to me, hell everyone is and I just blow them off without a care in the world.

I want to change, so much.

But could I really do that now?, with the whole I've already dug myself, could I really change for the better.

And even enough for Kyla to like me for who I am and not who she wants me to be.

I want to get better, will they care enough by then to notice I want to change?

Probably not, but I can only hope so.

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

She..She Loves me?

I had a feeling something like this would happen but I didn't..oh jesus what's going on?

"Spencer?, Ashley?, I thought you girls would be sleep by now."

Mrs Carlin?

I don't know if I should be happy or mad for her interruption.

I moved from the spot in front of Spencer when she confessed her… love to me, oooh gosh.

She actually loves me.

I cant even put the crackers together I had been making for the both of us because my hands are shaking.

"Hey mom, we were just making a late snack, I didn't know you and dad were home, I don't remember seeing the car outside." Spencer says while hopping down from the counter.

How the hell can she pretend everything's ok?, like everything's ok right now?!?

None of this is okay!!, I mean she said she loves me!!!..ME!!

Do you get my point yet?

I'm loved by Spencer Carlin and she seems totally fine with it.

And as scared as I am to say it.

So am I.

I want to be with her so much it kills me every night to know that I can't actually have her.

"How do you girls feel about a family dinner tomorrow?, I miss my husbands home cooked food." Mrs. Carlin questions eating grapes out of the fruit bowl.

"That would be great, Mrs. Carlin." I hear myself saying.

"Oh of course, you don't have to ask me twice, especially since it's the first time Ash will be eating dad's food."

"That's right, oh I forgot to do this when you first arrived here."

says walking over to me.

Jeez I thought it was just Spencer, but these Carlin women can make you so nervous.

"Whats th-

She's hugging me?

"Welcome to the family Ashley, don't think I haven't noticed the smile on my little girls face since you've been around." She says into my ear for only me to hear.

"And please, call me Paula, makes me sound oldd!"

"Either way your still old to me!" I hear Spencer say while walking quickly towards the stairs to go upstairs.

"Oh you think your so funny!!, well watch my old behind catch your smart ass!! Paula says letting go of me and running towards the direction Spencer ran.

These Carlin women are truly too much. It's so cool how they both get along.

I wish my relationship with my mom was like that, even though she's pretty cool herself I guess it's my fault that we fell out of touch all those years.

"Hey Ash." Kyla?, I didn't really expect to see her for the rest of the night, well morning now.

"Heyy, finally decided to greet us with your presence, eh?" I say smiling as I turn around to face her.

"Don't. Please I'm not in the mood."

And that she is not, goodness it looks like she didn't sleep for weeks.

"Kyla, what's wrong?, you know you can talk to me." I tell her soothingly.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little mixed up right now. But I'm fine I promise, if something does happen I'll let you know."

I think I know the person that caused this in the first place.

I start to question her about it when I'm cut of by the door crashing open.

"Howdy there ya'll, how's it going!?, I had a hell of a night if you assskk mee!!" Zoey slurs out drunkenly.

Well damn how did she manage to get home.

"Eyy babe I missed you." Zoey says to Kyla and grabbing her by the waist.

I see Kyla whince at I'm guessing the smell of Zoey's breath.

"Zoey your drunk get off of me."

I notice the hurt look cross Zoey's face as Kyla not so nicely pushes her off.

I better do something before things gets out of hand.

"Come on Zoey, lets get you to bed."

I should throw her ass in the shower, lord knows she needs it.

Alcohol and Sex, no wonder Kyla pushed her off of her.

After managing to get Zoey into bed I contemplate on where I want to go.

I'm pretty sure Spencer is asleep by now so I suppose I should do the same.

I was hoping to sleep with her downstairs though, well the real reason is to tell her I love her too.

I'm in love with her I don't want to live without her.

Maybe that's too much.

Opening the door to my room I walk in to pitch black.

Then I hear something moving and before I can do anything I'm pushed up against the door, hard.

"What th-

"What took you so long?" She says holding my hands at my side so I cant move.

What took me so long?, what does she mean..ohhh

"Well?" She asks and I wish I could see her face to see if she's doing that cute head tilt that I love.

"Well, I'm positive you know this already, but Spencer Carlin I love you."

"That's not-, waittt, what?" She says confused.

"I. Love You." I say again, pronouncing every word.

"I heard you I just…wow..really?" She questions.

"Mhmm."

"Good."

"Good?" I say raising an eyebrow that she can't see.

"Well yeah, you are my best friend and all, of course your supposed to love me."

Oh no she didn't.

"Is that so?, well whatever, I'm beat, goodnight." I say deciding to play along with her game.

She lets me go allowing me space to get to my bed, ahh this feels so comfortable.

I hear the door open and close telling me that Spencer left.

She didn't even say goodnight, huh a best friend you are.

Why are my covers moving? And now someone's laying beside me.

I must be dreaming because nobody in real life can smell this good.

"Ash?, I don't want to be just your best friend."

Well didn't take her long.

"I know Spence, I know."

And then sleep overcomes me.


	23. Change

Thnx for the reviewss!!

You guys really make my day!!

* * *

**ladytink2011- **Hahahah!!! hmm idk??( thats stupid, considering the fact that i'm writing the story.) lol. Yeah well hope you enjoy this!!

**Kirky123- **Thnxxx!, Oh really?, hope you had fun!!, andd i hope you enjoy this onee!

**sonfan200** Thnx!! Updateee!

**hccoolio5- **Thnk you!! Updatee!!

**Cyberbaby- **Everyone has been waiting for this moment, right? hmm idk. Yeah she does. Hope you like this one.

**Palexiot- **Ohh yess. Haha, sry? lol other ppl seem to like it. Good try though!:) That's good, hehe:) I really have to say thank you, because even though you don't like the situation between Zoey and Kyla, you still are reading(obviously) and reviewing. And I'm thankful for that sooo yeah...lol

**hpfreak09- **Update!!

**SouthSP91- **Right?!, thnx, hmm well you shall soon find out! lol. Hope you like this.

**LoveAsh87- **Hahaa!, i love the way you ramble on and on! lol it's funny! 'Gasp!' Dreaming?! noooo. :) Hope you like this one.

**.HEART- **Yeah. Big negative. Aww that's cool! Hope you enjoy this one!

**AntaBug- **:). I hope i didnt make you wait too long..I hope you enjoy this!

**BeautifulDisarmed- **haaha!!, maybe this chapter you'll get Zoey alittle more? Possibly lol.

**chimhill- **Wow, thnx. I'm glad you enjoyed it. You think?, yeah i agree too. Possibly..:) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**me4son- **I get like super excited when i get a review from you!! Like you really really make my day lol. Your amazing!, I'm glad you love my story!!:)

**WillowOn3- **Finally!! lol..Yeah i don't really favor the bitchy paula. Well your right about that! haha.

I own nothing, do you wish i did??..lol jk

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V.-

"Zoey?, wake up its almost 1 pm." I hear Kyla say from what seems like far away.

I must be dreaming, because there is no way in hell she's talking to me right now.

Why is she so far away?, I need her here next to me.

"Come back, I need you" I mumble sleepily.

'What?, Zoey come onnn stop playing games!"

Wow this dream seems very real.

"Ok fine, but you cant say I didn't warn you when Aiden comes in here singing his favorite song." (I guess it wasn't a dream.)

And now I'm up, Aiden's here?

Jesus fucking Christ.

I thought my life couldn't get any worse.

"Here?" Is all I get out raising up in my bed.

"Umm yeahh." What is she staring at?

Then I remember stripping off my shirt in the middle of the night leaving me only in my bra.

Stop!,I have to stop this.

Head out of the gutter, I need to work on getting our friendship back.

She clears her throat saying "Yeah he decided to come visit me with his sister Karen."

Aiden has a sister? Huh, never knew that.

"Oh really?, that's cool, you must be very happy to see him." I tell her trying to be polite.

"I am, I really really am." She says like she's trying to convince herself more than anything.

"Mmm ok, well I better get up then."

"Oh and we're having dinner here tonight, Mr. Carlin is cooking."

She says with her hand on the knob but not opening it yet.

Mmm, theres nothing like a home cooked meal from .

Well a home cooked meal in general.

It's ironic to me, the fact that I have a rich family and people think I have it easy all the time.

Like life's all good for me. But actually it's the opposite of that.

I wish that my mom or even my dad would cook for me.

However, I know none of that will ever happen.

Ever since my sisters death I've been like a ghost child to them.

It's like I don't exist to them anymore.

And it hurts, a lot.

I went to therapy to maybe help me out, but that didn't work either.

I sort of ended up sleeping with her and falling in love, she was my first.

I thought I would spend forever with her.

But I was also only 12 years old, thinking of it now it's sounds foolish to my own ears, like even if I was that young I should have known better.

Well obviously not, because that bitch broke my young heart.

She made it very clear after our sessions were over that we couldn't be together anymore because she didn't want to risk anything with her marriage.

Boy, If I had been as smart as I am back then, I could have really made her pay for using me like that.

I guess I got some benefits out of it.

It just made me toughen up and not let people in so easily.

Well correction, not letting people in at all.

Relationships for me are very scarce.

I think my longest relationship had been for about a week and a half.

Even then I had cheated on her with about 4 other girls.

Gosh, I'm such a monster.

"Zo?,you alright?" Shit I forgot she was still in here.

"Yeah,yeah I'm good."

If your wondering if I told Spencer or any of the others.

I haven't, they know about my sister's death, but they don't know about the way I'm ignored, forgotten, treated like shit at home.

I don't want them to know, it'll just show how screwed up my life really is.

And it'll probably answer all the questions of why I am the way I am.

I don't need another therapist, been there done that, I don't need anyone's fucking help.

I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me either, it's not like they really could anyways.

I want to prove to people that I don't need anyone to survive in this cold, heartless world, my parents most of all.

I want to show that I didn't need their wealth and shit to become successful in this world.

However, I know this has no excuse to the way I treat people.

The girls I fuck especially, because they don't deserve it.

But I cant change what's in the pass, I can change now, my future.

And I will, day by day.

Everything's going to change.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

Mmm I roll over in..

Not my bed? What the?

Ohh yeaa I remember.

Gosh, yesterday was good.

I wonder what's going to happen now.

We dove into this head first without thinking, again.

Like what's going to happen when we get back home?, will it all co-

"Spence, stop thinking so hard, you'll break something, we have company so get up."

"Exactly, so you better move out the way before I break you." Ignoring the part about company, I don't care I'm on vacation!!!

"So you have telekinesis now?, is there anything else I should know about you?" She says cautiously.

"Hmm I don't know, why don't you come over here and find out." I say with a head tilt, hehe I know it gets her every time.

"Oh ok, so your not going to blow me up right?"

"Your impossible" I tell her sitting up in the bed " and goodmorning to you too."

"Hey now, I was getting around to that." She says climbing on the bed and crawling up to me.

Mmm gosh she's so sexy, she has me running like a waterfall.

"How'd you sleep?" She asks glancing from my eyes to my lips.

"Fabulous, but you weren't there when I woke up, so you ruined it." I say leaning back on my hands and turning my head to the side so she can't see how excited I am.

She then straddles my lap staring at the side of my face intently before sucking on my neck.

Oh Gosh, I think I just had a mini orgasm.

"Let me make up for it." She whispers huskily in my ear.

I don't trust my voice so I just nod my head up and down, now facing her again breathing like I just ran a race.

Her hands travel down my waist teasing at the waist band on my shorts before dipping inside of them.

Wow she moves fast.

"Spence I want you so bad." Her voice is like ten times deeper, and ten times sexier.

The only thing I manage out is a loud moan while pulling her hips into mine to get more contact.

Her hands come out of my shorts, to my disappointment.

But then she pushes me on my back, straddling my waist and holding my hands above my head.

Well this seems familiar….

Aaaa, that dream I had a couple weeks ago, thinking about it now it almost seemed real.

She's kissing down my neck, then moving down my body to suck on my hardened nipple through my shirt.

"Ashhh" I moan out.

I need her now, I don't think I can take any longer.

"Ash!! Kyla screams throwing the door open. "I told you to get your ass downstairs ten-ohhh. Jesus!!!, sorry, my eyes!!!." She screams turning back around with her eyes covered, leaving the door open.

It's not like we're naked.

Well I guess it's time for us to get up.

I really hate interruptions.

"Dammit!!" Ashley groans into my neck.

She's mad.

"Can we ever go without interruptions!?" She complains getting off of me with her hand in her hair.

"I know babe, we should probably go downstairs." I say trying not to make her even more angrier.

She looks at me and visibly relaxes walking over to me.

"Not angry, just frustrated." She tells me standing in front of me cupping my face.

"Oh?" I tease raising my eyebrow.

"Shutup Spencer." She says leaning down to me because I'm still sitting on the bed.

"Good" Kiss.

"Morning" Kiss.

"I was waiting to see when you were going to say it." I tell her.

"Oh please!!, you were to busy screaming my name!" She exclaims kissing me on the cheek and then running out the room.

Huh, well she's right about that.

What a way to start your day:)

I feel good.


	24. CousinSisterWho?

Ok this one is kinda short, but i wanted to get it up as soon as i could.

I know i keep saying this but I'm really really truly sorry for making you guys wait.

I know the feeling when you have to wait for a chapter, very frustrating...

However heres an update!, hope you enjoy!:)

* * *

I love you guys that review!!, your amazing!!

**SouthSP91- **Haha! Well a little is better than none,lol.

**ladytink2011- **LOL!, Oh hopefully not:/

**cpl punishment- **Oooo, you feel bad for Zoey!!

**sonfan200- :) **good times.

**Janille- **Thnxxx!:) aww your fantastic!! I hope thats a good thing lol!

**retratserif- **I'm glad you did!,hope you like this one!

**hugbuddy13- **Hahaa yeaaa.

**xEyeKissedAGirlx- **lmaoo, sorry for keeping you waiting.

**.HEART- **Thnxx, yeah thats always a good thing. Hope you enjoy this.

**Spashley4eva93- **Thank you! sorry about the wait.

**Cyberbaby- **hmm maybe you'll see in this chapter??..hope you like!

**WillowOn3**- Ooo another one for Zoeyy!! nice. Sad to say, but theres no Spashley action in this chapter:(

**AntaBug**- Haha, welllll i dont blame you lol. Hope you enjoy this onee!

**Kirky123- **thnxx. Aww your for zoey and kyla?? niceeee.

**LoveAsh87- **Haha thnxx!! lmao hoope you like this one.

**chimhill- **that is true, Spashley action-always gooddd,lol. Hope you enjoy this one.

**hccoolio5- **Hope i didnt make you wait too long:/

**BeautifulDisarmed- **Alright,thnxx, i'm glad you liked that. Nope no problem at all lol. I bet you'll do a great job, it's a great feeling to see that other people like your writing(you'll see!). I'm sure you will, i just sorta went for it and you guys actually love it! Aiden's sister? hmmm.

**hpfreak09- **haha, hope you enjoy this one!

I own nothing.

* * *

Kyla's P.O.V.-

Aiden's here!, he came to see me!

Well sort of.

He told me that his sister( She's actually his cousin, but they were so close that we just referred to them as brother and sister.) convinced him to drop by because they were "close by".

It's depressing to know that she's the one that thought about visiting instead of him.

Why couldn't he?, he's thoughtful and caring.

He could have thought of that on his own, like wouldn't he want to see me if he hadn't seen me in so long. Also the fact that he was "Close by" too.

As the weeks pass by, I don't really see the great boyfriend I thought he would have been when we were friends.

Like he doesn't show he cares as much about our relationship as I do.

Or maybe I'm being paranoid.

Whatever it is I cant shake the feeling away.

"And she finally comes downstairs!" Aiden says too no one else but Zoey because everyone else is down here.

She looks sad, but why do I care?

That's right I don't, I gave her a chance and she ruined it that night she came home drunk.

She's a really nice girl underneath all the masks she puts on.

She doesn't fool me, I mean I've known her for a good amount of years, Well all of us being in our little group, I think I know her very well.

And I really tried to be there for her, because I know theres something going on that she doesn't tell people. She wants to tell someone, but she's fighting it.

And it's so clear on her face right now.

I would have tried so hard at one point to get her to open up to me.

But now, now she's ruined it.

That night she came in wasted out of her mind, she made me feel like a piece of meat.

It's ironic though, I feel even less around Aiden.

He makes me feel like I need to be ten times better to just be with him.

Eughh what am I doing?? Comparing them to one another like this.

I need a drink.

"Hey Aid, it's a nice surprise to see you." She says smiling down at him on the couch. She turns around when Karen finally says something.

"No hello to me?, I know it's been a while but damn I'm not a total stranger!!"

Zoey visibly jumps and turns around quickly with eyes wide with shock. I'd be surprised if she didn't get whiplash.

"Oh my gosh!!, wait no way it's been forever Kim!! How come you said Karen?, Kyla?" She says staring at me with a questioning gaze.

"It hasn't been that long!!, just what? Year and a half? And long story short I had gotten my name changed." Thank god she said something, her eyes are so intense, so intoxicating, so- alright stop.

"Not that long?, do you know how much shit has happened in that period of time?, you make it sound so simple, care to explain?" Zoey asks Karen dropping into the recliner across from where me sitting on Aiden's lap, Ash and Spencer are on the couch.

Oh and Karen's on the floor, she jumps up stretching her hand out to Zoey saying

"Come on, make me something to eat and I'll tell you all about it."

I'm not jealous, I'm not going to get jealous, there's no reason to get jealous.

I have missed her too, she had gotten into a huge fight with her parents when she had came out.

They didn't like it, and she told them straight to their faces that she didn't really care if they didn't give a shit.

So after that she moved out got her own place about 45 minutes away from us and closer to her college. (funny thing is her parents still pay her college tuition.)

At first her visits had been frequent, like every other day, or when she didn't have any classes she would come see us and complain about why she moved so far away from us in the first place.

But then her visits became less and less, until we barely saw/heard from her, Aiden included.

If I recall, Zoey had been really pissed about her leaving us like that.

She threatened plenty of times to go and find her, but for some reason we had stopped her.

No one knew or knows up to this day what happened.

It's a great surprise for everyone to see her.

I feel Aiden nudge me and then horribly attempting to whisper in my ear. "Hey babe, lets go somewhere so you know…we can be alone."

As much as love that he's here visiting me and how much I've thought I missed him.

I don't miss the sex.

Yeah,yeah I've slept with him.

It's not something I'm proud about either.

I think sex in general is not for me.

I'm a freak right?, I don't like sex! OH MYYY!

I guess I've just had bad experiences with it.

Like walking in on my sister having sex with countless guys is just eghhh, the thought about it makes me want to hurl…And then with Spencer.

It was by total accident! It was way back when they were messing around and thought that no one knew what they were doing and I had noticed Ash's car at the beach one day and I went to check if she was in the car.

To say I was shocked by what I saw inside is a huge ass understatement.

Funny thing is I never thought Spencer would be the one in charge, hehe.

I don't mind my sister and Spence together though, they fit each other well. I wish I had someone like that. I have Aiden, but at the moment he doesn't seem like the one for me.

But it still freaks me the hell out to see her getting it on with my best friend. Gives me the creeps!

"Babe?, do you want to go?" soo impatient!!

To think he didn't want to see me, he had to miss me for something, just not what I wanted him to miss.

But he is my boyfriend I cant just deny him after weeks of not seeing each other.

"Come on I missed you too." I whisper to him pulling him up from the couch and up to my bedroom.

Jeez this is all a huge mess.


	25. The Devil

**retratserif- **Glad you enjoyed it, hope you like this one.:)

**WillowOn3- **Aww thnx, I'm glad that you don't mind no Spashley her and there and i'm glad you enjoy my story:) Hope you like this chpater.

**LoveAsh87- **Hahaha, I'm happy to see you liked it. Hope you enjoy this one!

**chimhill-** yeaa, sorry about that. Hope you like this onee.

**BeautifulDisarmed- **Oh gosh! that must be horrible leaving the door open like that?!, i cant imagine. It happened to me once, but i had walked in on them by accident. I was really disturbed by it though:( Hope you enjoy this one.

**AntaBug- **Thnx!!, heres your updatee!:)

**.HEART- **Haha, to say the least! Hope you enjoy this one!

**Kirky123- **Happy to see you like it!, Update!

**Cyberbaby- **Hahah your right about that!!, He's a jerk! lol. Hope you enjoy this one:)

**sonfan200- **Hope you like this one!

**xEyeKissedAGirlx- **Indeed!, lol

**hollymarie4- **Hahahahaahhh!!! your funny. Don'tlike Zoey?, aww. well i understand completely:) Hope you enjoy this one!

**hccoolio5- **Sorrry, Hope you like this one:/

I ownn nothing.

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

It's Saturday morning and I want Spencer so bad right now.

I am incredibly horny.

Don't you feel sorry for me?, ha your probably laughing shaking your head from side to side.

And I'm sulking right now because she doesn't want to finish what we started, instead she says we should mingle with our guests and not be rude by ditching them to have hot steamy sex.

Now I know I maybe a little crazy, but she turned down sex!, with me!!

Even my sister is up there getting it on, MY YOUNGER SISTER!!

"Stop pouting because I'm not going to give in just because…" She says to me shrugging and straddling my lap.

"We should be in there catching up with Karen I bet you'd like to see what she's been up to these last couple of years. Kyla told me you guys were all good friends back then."

Does she really think I care about that while she is currently sitting on my lap driving me wilddd.

"Ashhh"

"Spencerrrr"

"Gosh you're such a baby!" She says smiling, I don't see what's so funny.

She shifts to try and get off of me but I grab her hips to keep her right where I want her.

I don't care if her sitting here on my lap is driving me completely insane, I wouldn't want anything else.

".Up!" She says pronouncing every word and poking me in the chest.

"I would rather be sucking something else but…" I reply back taking the tip of her finger in mouth.

She blushes a bright red before standing up and jerking me up from the couch.

"Alright that's it lets go."

I follow her like a well behaved child because I finally thought we were getting somewhere.

When I realized where we're going I groan out in frustration.

"Spencerrrr."

"Ashleyyyyyy."

"Listen." She tells me pushing me against the wall with her palm in the hall heading to the kitchen.

"As much as I would love to just go upstairs and fuck the living brains out of you, can we just wait a little longer?, I don't want to rush into things like we did before." She says with a little head tilt and her blue eyes sparkling wrapping her arms around my head.

Awe Spence, now she has me feeling bad.

"It's ok." She says like she can read my mind.

"I know exactly how you feel." And now she's kissing me like she hasn't in ages.

Her lips are so soft its incredible I rest my hands on her hips to pull her closer to me because I have to feel her, I need to.

"Ok we need to stop before I'm forced to take you right here on this wall." I gasp breathing hard on her neck. _I'll take you where you stand Spencer Carlin, until you wont be able to stand._

"Oh I really wouldn't mind that." I say heavily in her ear.

"Of course you wouldn't, even if your friends are right there in the kitchen." She says removing her arms from around my neck and pushing me back so we're not touching anymore.

"There loss." I say raising my eyebrow.

Before she can say anything to argue about it I say

"But, there are better places for that, come on let me introduce you to the first lesbian friend I've known."

What can I say? I'm a sucker for Spencer Carlin.

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V.-

"Mmm Zoey I forgot you could cook!!, this is terrific!!"

"Well if you hadn't left you would still be stuffing your mouth with my fabulous food." I say sitting next to her with my own omelet.

I feel her stiffen next to me, but I hadn't meant for it to come out accusingly.

"About that, Zo you know It wasn't about you or any of you guys

That made me want to leave."

"Why did you leave?" I ask because honestly if it wasn't because of us, why did she stop coming to see us?

And for the next fifteen minutes she explained to me why she had practically disappeared off the face of the earth.

Changing her name because some psycho chick was after her. She told me that she had been in a relationship with the girl for about a year and a half when things began to go wrong.

She told me how she thought she would spend the rest of her life with her, but around the time when she stopped coming to visit us, it was because that girl decided to get pregnant without her knowing.

Kim said she's still unsure if the devil had cheated on her or not, how messed up is that?

Well anyways after the devil had had the baby she began to act strange and before Kim knew it they had taken the baby away from the devil woman because she had left the baby in her car for over an hour.

I'm just happy my little girl is still alive, she told me sighing.

And now she has full custody of Eliza( the baby) now, but going through the courts drove her crazy.

Soon after the devil lady found out that she had her kid she began to stalk her and making threats about killing her for taking her baby.

So she changed her name right after that, and the cops informed her recently that they arrested the devil lady for robbing a store.

But Kim said she kept her name changed just for safety.

Gosh, what a mess she's been through.

It makes me sick to my stomach, I mean she's a wonderful girl, why would somebody want to do that to her?

"Don't go feeling sorry for me Zo, I could walked away at anytime, but I stuck through it because it was my choice."

"Now tell me Zoey Maguire what have you been up to these past few years." She says turning in her chair to look at my face.

As I was about to pour out my whole life story to her Ashley and Spencer comes charging in the room.

"Hey girlies!!, lets go out!, we have a bunch of catching up to do!!" Ashley says hyper than normal.

Ah, I guess my life story can wait for another time.

"Later Zo, don't think your getting away that easily." Kim says getting up to put our dishes in the sink.

"Yay!, I told you they would say yes!, just let me go get Ky and Aiden." Ashley says running out of the kitchen.

Ohhh bejesus, how does Spencer do it?


	26. My Girl?

This chapter is kind of violent/graphic.

Thnx for all the reviews guys!! They're really great!!

**mini200do- **Indeed!! hope you like this.

**chimhill- **:) I'm glad! I'm happy you liked, getting better and better?, thats great to hear!! Hmm we'll see pretty soon. Hope you enjoy this one.

**AntaBug- **Hahah!, yup she is, but can you blame her? lol. Your like one of the few people that ask about Zoey! ahh yeah that would be very disturbing!! I'm glad you liked the chapter...Hope you like this one!

**Kirky123- **Thnx!, hope you enjoy this one!

**WillowOn3- **Her brain turns to mush around Spencer, lol. Yeah that's true, she should be careful still, even if they're on vacation. Yupp thats right. It was Kim now it's Karen, but Zoey still refers to her as Kim because they're old friends...'gasp' Not doing you chores?! haha yeah i hate doing mine too and i always find a way to procrastinate, lol.:) I'm glad you loved it! Hope you enjoy this one!!

**SouthSP91- **Hahaa, yeaa, i didnt think she deserved a name lol. I'm glad you enjoyed it!, hope you like this one!

**hollymarie4- **Thnxx:D aww, I hope you like this chapter. hahahh!! Wellll, maybe!, you never know lmao. Not a Zooey fan?, lol I understand completely, but she helps with the story. So sorry if she's in it more than before. I'm glad your loving my story, and yeah I love you too, I mean I love that your reviewing my story . Hope you enjoy this one!!,Your the best!:}

**xEyeKissedAGirlx- **:), thnx for the review lol.

**.HEART- **yeah it is, I know right?! lol, hope i didn't make you wait to long.

**hugbuddy13- **Hhaha,thnx for the review. Hope you like this one.

**sonfan200- **Thnx, I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this on too:)

**Tubagods12- **Hahah!!I'm glad you loved it!! Hope you enjoy this one!!

**LoveAsh87- **Thnx!!, I'm glad you really love it lol!! Hope you like this chapter!!

I own nothing.

* * *

Kyla's P.O.V.-

When I hear the click of the door behind me I snap out of the trance that had gotten me this far.

But right now I don't think I can do this. I don't know what's wrong with me, any other time I had been fine with it.

However all of a sudden I'm a freaking mess because I don't want to sleep with my boyfriend!, this is ridiculous!

"I like when you take charge Ky, now come over here and let me show you how much I've missed you." Aiden says pulling me by the waist to stand in front of him on the bed.

He kisses my check and then my neck, I have to stop this now before it gets too far.

"Aid…"

"Mmm, come on babe." And before I know it I'm on my back on the bed with him hovering above me.

God, he makes me feel trapped, I need to get out of here.

"Aiden, come on stop. Let me get up please." I say practically begging him.

I hate the sound of my voice, It's so pathetic.

"I'll let you get up in a minute, just, come on lets finish what we came up here to do." He says trying to push my shirt up but I stop him before he advances any further.

"That 's just the thing Aiden, I can't do this, I can't. I'm sorry." I tell him looking away from his face because I cant bare to look into his eyes to tell him.

He drops his hands from my shirt and I thought he was going to get up afterwards but he just stayed hovering over me.

"What are you saying?, wait a minute are you cheating on me?" And then he finally sits up off of me, but I still don't have enough room to get away from him.

"No!, of course not I just-

"No, no. what is it Kyla? Does he fuck you better than I do?, huh? What you think I'm not a good enough fuck?!, Oh I'll show you bitch!, your going to take it, and you sure as hell going to like it."

He pins my hands above my head before I could even get a chance to sit up.

My god, I have gotten myself into such a mess.

I should have known, I was so blind!

And ,oh god, I don't want to think of the possibility of what he's about to do.

"Aiden please get off of me!!, don't do this! Pleaaseee." I cry out, in defeat, because I doubt anyone's going to hear me.

I try to wiggle out of his grip, but he's too strong.

I jerk my legs around in attempt to maybe free myself that way and luckily I hit him in the balls.

"Aw fuck!, bitch your going to pay for that!!"

I get to the door before I feel myself being jerked around forcefully.

God please help me!

The door pushes into my back making me fall into Aiden even more and then we both hit the ground.

"Owwww!!!, fucking helllll!!!!" Aiden cries out, opps I guess I kneed him in the balls again, fucking bastard.

"Shit!!, are you okay Aiden?" Ashley says running over to us.

At that moment I love my sister even more than ever.

"Shit! Kyla? Are you okay??" She asks me as I grab onto her shoulder to stand.

"Why are you crying?, are you hurt?, what's going on?" She asks confusedly.

"I..I…Ash..he tried to-

"What the fuck was that noise?!" Zoey says running into the room, stopping short so she didn't run into Ashley.

And then I just start to laugh, because the look on her face is priceless. I have never seen her look so concerned.

"I'm going to beat your fucking ass Aiden!!" Ashley yells about to charge at him.

All hell is about to break loose.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

I thought vacations were supposed to be stress free.

Well, it had been stress free until Aiden decided to show up, that boy has lost his mind.

I never knew he was like that, I mean he always seemed liked the gentle big bear type.

He's so lucky that Karen made it up the stairs before Ash could tear his head off of his shoulders.

I don't know if getting her pissed off is a bad or good thing, well as long as she's not mad at me then its fine.

But the way she looked was so sexy. It was like every muscle in her body became tense and gosh she even growled once or twice.

I loved the way the muscle in her jaw twitched when Kyla told her to leave her alone, and the way her eyes flashed with anger because Zoey tried to calm her.

What can I say, my girl is sexy. I like the sound of that, My Girl.

Is she? I would like to think so.

"Spence, come on lets go get ready." Ash says taking my hand and dragging me up the stairs.

"We're still going out?, what about Aiden?, you didn't kill him right?" I was only joking but Ashley stops on the stair above me looking down at me with her dark brown eyes boring into mine.

Ashley Davies, you are sexy as hell.

She scoffs and then says

"Trust me, if I had killed him you would be the first to know, we're going to dinner now are you going to stand there or are you going to come up and help me get dressed?"

What? Is she crazy?,I would give up a million dollars to be in the same room as her while she changes, it's not like I would need the money!

Momma and Poppa bear are loaded!

"Guys don't take forever!!, we want to eat tonight!!" Zoey screams from somewhere downstairs.

"Oh shutup!!, We'll be down in a bit." Ashley yells back pulling me again towards her room.

I walk into the room and get comfortable on the bed, I have a feeling this is going to take awhile.

"What are you doing?, your supposed to be helping me." Ashley says walking over to me and standing in between my legs.

"Well I'll definitely help you get undressed." I respond caressing her thighs.

She leans into my touch then kissing me on my neck.

"Don't think I didn't see the way you were staring at me Spencer Carlin, but no thanks I can undress myself I'm a big girl."

She says backing away from me with a smirk on her face and taking the warmth too.

"You're a butt, you soo did that on purpose." I say pouting.

"Aww Sorry?" She says nibbling her bottom lip. "Besides, we have to hurry up or we're going to be eating dinner late."

But she doesn't go to move as she still stands there nibbling her lip.

"If you keep doing that I won't be responsible for what I might do."

She raises her eyebrow, very sexily I may add walking back over to me. "I really wouldn't mind." And then she lifts my chin up with her finger and kisses me so sweetly on my lips. Now that's what I'm talking about.

"But!!, we have dinner to go to, so this will have to wait for a later time." She says running over to the dresser and grabbing clothes before running out the door.

It takes me 5 seconds to have it really click in of what she just did.

"Paybacks a bitch Spencer!!!" I hear her shout through the door and then I hear another door slam, which I'm guessing is the bathroom.

Ohhh!!, she is going to get it!!


	27. Perfect

I appreciate all the reviews guys!

**xEyeKissedAGirlx- **Ohh yeahh.

**AntaBug- **haha, you think so? Maybe castration?lol. Umm maybe,possibly. I'm glad you like it Andd i hope i didn't have you waiting too long. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Palexiot- **Ooook. I did not mean for it to seem like i used Aiden just for Zyla to get together. Yes they do have something there, but it's not going to happen in a long shot. And for Aiden being a rapist, well yeah i thought it was a good idea. This is my first story, so whatever you did expect i'm sorry if you didn't like it but i'm just giving this a try. I would have to agree with you on the rushing part, because i wanted to get it up before i had to go back to practice, BUT i know there's no excuse for that anyways. So again I'm sorry if i may have rushed your favorite part of the story, i hope you like this chapter better. I actually took my time on it. I appreciate you reviewing and criticizing me about what you dislike and like. It kind of helps, in a way. So don't go easy on me, even though i know you won't.:)

**Kirky123- **Isn't he though?! LOL. Thnx for the review, hope you like this one.

**sonfan200- **Thnxx. Hope you enjoy this one.

**hollymarie4- **:/ Were you really waiting for just MY story all day? I guess that's a good thing that your going bananas over my story,lol. I was thinking of making you wait like 4 or 5 days, but that's just meannn! And besides, I'm really trying to get back on your good side with this chapter. I really hope you like it lol. When i was writing it i keep thinking of your review and how mad you had been because it was too short. Sooo i hope this is a little better, i can't really sit still for a long time so writing a long chapter for me is pretty hard. If i really knew i was teasing you, trust me i would have tried a little harder than that, but you did say please,so i'll let t go this time around!! Besides i would love to tease you with my hands..'Shakes Head' No I mean with my story. I really do love you, uh i mean the fact that your R&R my story! yeah yeah that's it:) lol.

**mini200do- **Aww thnx, but i'd have to say your great for reviewing! I really appreciate it.

**hugbuddy13- **Lol:) yeaa.

**Cyberbaby- **Who knows?? lol. Yes he is! hahaa. I hope you enjoy this one.

**LoveAsh87- **Thankyouu! Hhaha, yupp. Hope you like this one!

**Tubagods12- **That's good to know:D Wow really? niceee. I'll try my best!! Hope you enjoy this one!

**Lacrosse69- **I'm glad you do. Thnx for the reviews! I hope i didnt make you wait too long.

**SouthSP91- **Yup yupp. hahah.. you think so? Thnk you! Hope you like this!

**chimhill- **your very welcome. I totally agree with you on that one. yeahh but you'll just have to wait and see about thatt! Arent they always?, lol! Np, keep up the great work!:)

**WillowOn3- **Hehe, well i like to surprise you guys. Ummm maybe, But i'm not telling!Haha. Ooo it's like that now? lol. Thnk you for the review. I hope you enjoy this one and Np, thats what i'm here for right?, well maybe i dont really know:)

**me4son- **Hahahh!! I'm glad i can make you laugh,hehe. I hope i didn't make you wait too long. Enjoyy:)

I own Nothing.

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V.-

Dinner was uneventful for me, all night I couldn't stop thinking of Kyla and that ass face Aiden.

After we, meaning me Kim, Ash and Spencer finished dinner we split up and went our separate ways.

I began speed walking down the street heading back towards the house because I just want to know how Kyla's doing, she wouldn't talk to anyone.

She probably won't want to talk to me either, but it doesn't hurt to try.

"Dinner was great!, It just makes me sad to actually know that I've missed so much time with you guys, Spencer too. She's not like a replacement for me right?" Kim says skipping to catch up to my speed walk.

I stop walking to look at her to see if she's serious about what she said because honestly nobody could take her place in my opinion, she's like a sister to me.

"I'm kidding Zo!, jeesh when did you become the stuck up type huh?, I remember you never shutting up, now it's like you never talk."

"I just have a lot on my mind." I respond passively.

"Zoey Maguire, you know that is not going to work for me. Now tell me what's wrong, I promise I wont judge." She says batting her eyes and nudging me in the shoulder.

"I know its been a couple years but it's funny how I can still read you like an open book." She tells me smirking.

"Is that so?, well I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing, I better go buy a mask pronto."

"Oh my gosh, shut up! Come on we're almost home, don't make me force you to tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"Ok,Ok!! Even though you did just tell me to shut up, I'll let it slide this time around." I sigh as if it were a big deal.

I tell her everything, and it doesn't come off as a surprise to me because she could always get me to tell her anything.

"You know Zoey, in a way I understand why you treated your, well hookups the way you did. I'm not saying it was the right thing to do, but I think I understand your reasons for doing what you did."

We turn back around towards the house because we had passed it talking about my life problems.

The rest of the way is spent in silence.

It was kind of calming after a conversation like that, I'm glad she's not judging me about anything. She's so great; I still don't know how I lasted those years without her.

When we reach the house my mind automatically goes back to the events from earlier.

I walk slowly up the stairs trying not to look too eager.

"I'll be up in a sec, I'm just going to grab a glass of water really quick."

I nod my head but I don't stop as continue making my way up to Kyla's room.

When I reach the door I knock softly but I get no response from inside the room. I turn the knob slowly and poke my head through to see Kyla on the bed lying in the fetal position shivering.

I automatically cross over to the bed to pull the covers over her body to tuck her in.

I turn around to leave the room, when I bump into someone.

"Shit!, I almost spilt it!" oh good it's only Kim.

But damn did she scare the crap out of me!!

"Come on let's get out before we wake her up." I say heading for the door and taking one more look at Kyla's sleeping form.

"Your really smitten with her aren't you?" Kim asks as we get comfortable in front on the television.

I was going to deny it like I do everything else, but that's not helping anything.

So I end up telling her about my relationship with Spencer and now Kyla, just hearing myself talking about it makes me feel pathetic.

"I'm pretty sure everything will be alright Zo. You just need to get yourself together before you try and go after someone. Now turn on the TV so we can watch some movies."

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

I hear Spencer sigh for the 4th time this evening as we walk slowly on beach enjoying the sunset after dinner.

Right when I was getting ready to ask her what's wrong she stops abruptly and asks me.

"Ash what are we?, I mean we have less than a month left before we have to go back. What's going to happen?"

She looks so troubled and I hate to think that its because of me, well that it has to do with me.

I want to make her happy, not the opposite.

I honestly don't know what we're going to do when we get back. But I do know that I don't want to loose her again.

"I want to try this, I really don't want to mess this up again." I sigh and rub the back of my neck.

"Don't get all stressed out about it babe. I just wanted to know where we stand you know? It's like everything's moving so fast and I just want to slow the time at least for a bit to save these moments, because I'm scared. We say that everything's going to be fine, we're going to be fine. But honestly speaking we don't know that for sure. I just…I really don't want this summer to end, Ash, it's been the greatest."

"Spence." I say quietly and shyly. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask still rubbing the back of my neck unsure if she will say yes.

But as to calm my uneasiness she looks pleasantly shocked at as the sun highlights different parts of her face. So beautiful.

How could I ever think of letting her go?, I would have to be completely insane. I just hope she wants me as much as I want/need her.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that." She says stepping closer to me slowly.

"Why me? You could have asked at any time." I say pointedly.

She tilts her head to side as if she's thinking of something when she says.

"You know sometimes its not a bad idea if you shut up once and in while, but your lucky I like you."

"Stop rubbing you neck like that or its going to turn red." She scolds.

"Sorry doctor." I sigh dropping my hand from my neck. But she immediately grabs it placing it on her hip.

"It's ok, I'll kiss it for you this time, but don't do it again. Got it?"

And when her lips meet the skin on my neck I practically melt in her arms. "Yes Ashley I will be your girlfriend." She says staring at me with so much love and care it makes my head spin.

She then places her hand where her mouth had been only second before to pull me closer towards her face. Mmm she smells so good.

"I love you." She whispers and then kisses me softly and slowly on the lips. I rest my other hand on her waist to brace myself against her, I'm sure if she let go right now I would collapse.

We kiss for what seems like hours, before we finally break apart gasping for breath. I rest my head on hers as I stare into her beautiful inventing blue eyes.

I really cant picture myself without her after this summer, she's my everything, I'd do anything to be and stay with her.

"I love you so much Spence." I tell her tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Do you think everything will be okay when we get back? Nothing's going to change right? Gosh Ash I don't want to loose you." She says resting her head on my shoulder and hugging me to her.

"Spence, I'm right here with you okay? Whatever happens I'll be right by your side the whole way. But we do have to be careful when we get back home. Like maybe we shouldn't hang out all the time just in case."

She groans into my neck in frustration, and I know just how she feels because I cant stand the thought of not being beside her for more than a couple minutes, it makes me sick to my stomach.

I tilt her head up with my finger so she can look me in the eyes when I tell her. "Let's not get depressed about our trip back home. We should be enjoying these last couple of weeks I'm sure as hell not going to let times like this slip on by, when I can have you all." I kiss her right eye.

"to" Then her left.

"My" Then I kiss her nose.

"Self." And finally her lips. But this time it lasts longer as I lose myself in the way she feels as a whole. I gently probe her lips for permission to enter with my tongue, and I moan deeply when our tongues make contact.

She breaks away first to my disappointment, and when I look into her eyes I notice how dark they are. I'm pretty sure mines are close to black.

"We better head back home before it gets too dark." She says stroking her fingers through my hair and then rests it on my cheek.

"Your so beautiful Ash." She tells me with so much passion.

To my dismay my cheeks burn red, but she doesn't tease me this time as she kisses both of my cheeks and then slides her hand down my arm to link our hands together.

They fit perfectly. She's perfect. And I believe she's it for me.

"Come on, lets go home."

Only if this vacation would never end.

Only If.


	28. Calm

Wow what can i say about the delay. Sorry? I had the craziest weekend though!! Labor day weekend 09, the best. Alright anyways because i know you guys would rather read my story than listen to me ramble. sorry about the delay again:/

**greens2828-** New review?!, thnxx glad you like it!! And i will try lol!:)

**BeautifulDisarmed- **Thnx for the other reviews!!, Dagg that really sucks!!, it's cool that you still found time to read my story:) Hope you like this one!

**xEyeKissedAGirlx- **Haa:)

**sonfan200-** Finally right!!, Hope you enjoy this one!

**.HEART- **Yesss. I hope you like this onee!

**mini200do**- Np, I'm glad you rlly like my story! And thnk you! Hope you enjoy this one!!

**SouthSP91-** Hahaha yea, lol that's alright. Thnkx!! Hope you like this one!!

**Hccoolio5- **Aww:) Thnxx! I tried to get it up sooner butttt yeaa....Hope you enjoy this one.

**Kirky123-** Thnxxx!!:)

**hugbuddy13-** Haha yupp!!

**me4son-** Thnk you!!, that means a lot to mean that you think my story is really good. I hope you enjoy this one!!

**hollymarie4-** That's what i wanted to hear! I'm glad you thought so. Haha is that so?, well the feeling's mutual lol! Thnx! Well that's good to know! cause your really something special;) Hmm well you'll just have to wait and see about that! Yes indeed, good or bad?...what do you think? Ok, so i did not do this on purpose i swear!I just got caught up on my weekend events and i could never find a time to type a new one up. But heres one now, i hope you like this, it's pretty long..:) let me know if you don't like anything else...

**WillowOn3-** That's good to know! aww well it would be greatly ! hahah suree!, after i'm finished with her:) Wow i am very honored!, lol. I really hope you enjoy this onee!

**AntaBug- **Np, and yeah i'll try and get on that, well i'll try my best. I'm sorry i didnt get to post earlier, Labor day weekend and all...it was crazy!! But i hope your not disappointed and i hope you like this chapter!!, thnx for the review!

**LoveAsh87-** Haha!!, I hope you enjoy this one!

**chimhill-** Thnxx! Hmm yeaah, we'll see soon enough. Hahaha!, that's quite alright lol. Aww, well i thnk so i'm not sure yet. But i'm really glad you like this story. Means alot. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Tubagods12- **Thnk you!:) I hope you like this one!!

I own Nothing.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

It's Sunday evening and we all decided to cookout instead of going out again, in about a week we would be headed back home.

I'm really dreading that moment.

Right now I'm laid back on the comfy deck chair watching everyone from a birds view.

I'm going to miss this when we get back home. I bet things aren't going to be like this, hell I know they aren't.

Calmness, that's what it feels like right now. It's all going to change when we get home, I just know it.

I look to my left and I see Ash and Kyla in deep conversation, but they still have this calmness around them.

And then to my right Zoey and Karen are playing cards, they're playing BS, how do I know?, because Zoey has had to have screamed about every time Karen put down cards. That's the reason she has like the whole deck in her hands, She probably doesn't know how to play.

I wonder if they've ever been an item once upon a time, they're so close but it seems like a natural thing to them, it's cool.

I've noticed different changes in Zoey as well since Karen has been here. That's a good thing, the girl was a mess.

And then across the patio I see my dad cooking at the grill and my mom next to him making sure he doesn't burn anything.

I don't know why she does that, he's never burned anything, she's so paranoid sometimes.

But I like this, I don't get to see my parents together most of the time at home and when I do they're not together, because they're schedules are all mixed up.

I've met a new girl and she's turning out to be a great friend, Karen.

And she's helped one of my closest friends, more than I probably will ever know but boy I'm thankful she did.

Kyla, she's been very quiet I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to my best friend lately, with spending all of my time with Ashley.

A talk is really needed between us, I haven't even asked her if she was okay after what happened with Aiden.

I'm such a bad best friend, but it's Ashley's fault! Yeah that's right!, I'm blaming it on Ashley.

Just thinking about her makes me think about school and what will happen when we have to go back.

She says everything's going to be alright to calm my nerves, but there's no way in hell a relationship like this could just be okay.

But I have faith in us.

I think me and Ash can fight our way through it, we can and we will do this.

I know I can, and I know Ash is willing to, to. That's all I need to know, because as long as she's by my side, I'm alright. Shit I'm perfect.

She's my everything.

"Spence, honey can you pass me that plate on the table." My mom asks staring at me as if she knew what I had been thinking just then.

Huh, moms and their physic powers, I wonder if I'll be like my mom when I have kids.

I'm not saying that I don't want to be, because I really do.

She's great, she's done so much for me, I think it would be rather hard to show her just how much I am thankful for everything she has done for me.

I get up from my comfortable seat to hand my mom the dish for the burgers on the grill.

Gosh woman she was right there she could have gotten it!!, it just times like this when she loves to press those buttons!! She's knows it too!!

When I step out from under the shade and into the sun I feel my skin start to burn.

Wow, and to think it's almost the end of summer, could have fooled me!!

"Is it almost done dad?, I'm starving!!" I say clutching my belly.

"Don't go blaming me now!!, your mothers the one that insisted on cooking them on a low fire." He tells me while smirking at my mom.

"I would like to be able to bite into my food without eating a piece of charcoal, so don't give me that look Spencer Carlin." She says with a hand on her hip.

I give her my most innocent face like I didn't think anything bad about her outrageous idea.

"Don't let your mom fool you with her weird ideas Spencer!!" My dad screams as I make my way into the house to find some sunscreen because damnnnn it is hot!

My parents are crazy, I hope I have a life like theirs when I become their old age, hehe.

And I hope it includes a brown eyed sexy looking brunette by me side, that's all I would need.

"Babe, your mom said the burgers are done." I hear Ashley yell from up the stairs.

"Alright I'm coming." I yell back still looking for my sunscreen, I know I left it down here somewhere.

"Looking for this?"

I jump about 2 feet in the air clutching my chest with my hands, she scared the crap out of me!!

"Ashhhh!!!, don't do that!, I almost peed on myself!" I whine snatching the sunscreen from her.

"You fart!" I tell her while flopping on my bed to apply the sunscreen.

"I didn't mean to scare you!, it's not my fault you're a chicken!!" She says sticking out her tongue.

"I would watch what you did with that." I warn her.

"What you going to do about it?" She taunts raising her eyebrow.

I walk over to her and stare into her eyes for about a minute. I then rub my hands up and down her exposed torso.

"Eat you for dessert." And then I kiss her, hard, while bringing my hand down to cup her pussy that's only covered by her little bikini bottom.

"But right now I want dinner, real dinner!" I say running away from her before she can grab a hold of me.

Hehahah!, paybacks a bitch Davies!

After stuffing ourselves and Ashley giving me I'm going to sex you right now on this table looks, everyone just relaxed on the patio chairs.

That's what she gets.

"So I hope you guys all enjoyed this wonderful vacation!" My dad says all perky. Gosh my parents are such weirdo's.

They're lucky I love them.

"Oh and the new additions well addition I hope you've enjoyed the time you have been here too." My dad says.

"By the way, what happened to your brother Karen?" My mom questions, by the look on her face I can tell she probably knows a little about what had gone on. She knows everything!!

" Oh, he had to go back early for basketball, you know workout starts and everything." Karen says in an almost believing way, but I can tell my mom didn't by it because I play basketball, she knows the whole freaking schedule.

However she lets it go as she just nods her head in understanding. That's mom for ya.

A peaceful moment goes by, before my mom decided to speak up again.

"So Ashley, when are you going to take Spencer on a date?"

OH. MY. GOD.

She did not just ask that!! How does she even know we haven't been on a date yet?

I look over to see Ashley's reaction and it looks as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"uhh, well umm." Ashley's stutters out.

"Well you were planning on asking her out right?" My mom asks as if it were obvious.

"Of course!, I just didn't know whe-

"How about Friday night?, right Spence good for you?, of course your on vacation!, so there's no reason at all for you to miss it!, come on honey lets leave the kids alone to enjoy the nice night. I need my beauty rest anyways."

My Mother is a psycho! All jokes aside!!, my mom is crazy!!

But I one things for certain, I have a date with Ashley Davies on Friday!!

Am I excited?, hell to the yeahhh.

* * *

Kyla's P.O.V.-

I'm sitting on the love seat in the family room with Zoey and Kim.

Spence and Ashley ditched us along time ago, gosh I cant believe Mrs. Carlin set there date up like that!! The lady is a trip that's for sure.

"Come on Zo!, we don't wanna watch this!, right Kyla!" Karen says while reaching all over Zoey trying to get the remote from her hand that's stretched out of Karen's reach.

"What are you talking about!!, this is the best show!!" Zoey argues back.

Gosh if I wasn't friends with neither of them I would have thought they were going out.

It kind of irks me to see that they have picked up right where they left off I just don't remember feeling this way about it.

How do I feel?, I have no idea.

I damn sure know it's not jealousy.

"It is a good show." I tell Karen shrugging my shoulders.

"What?!" She asks incredulously. "I cannot believe this!!, Who watches House?!, eughh I'm going to watch me some family guy." Karen says defeated getting up to leave.

Well that's a good show too, but come on Gregory House is one crazy nut in this show.

I really do enjoy watching it, I cant believe Karen does not like it.

"Alright!!, here look! I turned happy?" Zoey says before Karen could step a foot out of the room.

If I was really paying attention I would have noticed how frightened she had been to be alone with me in the room.

But I was too busy watching Karen give into Zoey's plea to stay.

Something's definitely going on between those too. It's like Spencer and Ashley all over again. Except Karen not a teacher, but she is a couple years older than Zoey.

It seems like everyone's finding happiness but me. What's with that?

I just want that special someone, that likes what I likes, wants what I want, love me for me…

I probably wont find that for a while.

Lucky me!!, not.

I envy my sister, because even though her situation with Spencer isn't as easy as what's meets the eye, they're perfect for each other.

That's what I want, but I cant seem to find him.

Besides the fact that Aiden's screwed me up with any guy I may want to try a relationship with.

Maybe being on my own is a sign for something.

Maybe it's a good thing.

Hopefully.


	29. Chance's

I don't really fancy this chapter. But let me know what you guys think.

**AntaBug- **Thnx!!, yess i did!! It was fantastic!! That's great that you got the chance to go shopping!! Beats alot of things if you ask me lol.

**retratserif- **A little?, haha.

**xEyeKissedAGirlx-**Cyeaa.

**hollymarie4- **Hahaa yeah. LOL, she's getting there. You forgive me that easily? No punishment? Jk lol. Friday at 7ish, good for you? Maybe that's too far away, you know?, for Ashley and Spencer's date lol. But when are you available? So I'll know when to post the date chapter. that sounds weird...Love i'm gunna shut up now. Alright yeah, bye.....

**.HEART- **LOL! Here ya go!!

**WillowOn3- **She really is. I'll try, lol. Thnx! i'm glad your enjoying it.

**ChelizCale- **Hahhahh! Totallyy!

**IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL- **Yuppp.:)

**chimhill- **Hahhaa. Soon, i was planning on it anyways. But don't tell anyone!!LOL. Yess i rlly did!! And same to you.

**LoveAsh87- **Yeaa hopefully!! And thnx, i'm glad your enoying it!!

**sonfan200- **Mhmm! Hope you like this one.

**hugbuddy13- **Hahaa, you think so? No i guess i can tell you that she dosent.

**hccoolio5- **Thnxxx!:) Hope you enjoy this one!

I own nothing.

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V.-

This one week I will not forget. Well it's not over yet seeing as it's only Wednesday, but I still wont forget it.

From Paula hooking Ash and Spence up to Kim trying her all to get me to talk to Kyla.

I've tried telling the girl that she doesn't want to talk to me, I don't want to try and possibly be smacked in the face or something.

Even if I do deserve it I'm trying my best to avoid any confrontations like that.

However Kim insists that I talk to her, because as she says…'What's the worst that can happen?'

She obviously doesn't remember the devil side of Kyla then. She is scary.

"I don't get why your so shy around her, besides the fact that you have a crush on her, situations like this never stopped you before." Kim says flopping down on my bed after busting in my room uninvited.

"They never had anything against me. I'm pretty sure Kyla hates my guts, trust me, the last thing she wants to do is talk to me." I tell her shrugging my shoulders.

"As I said before, there's nothing she can really do to hurt you. Unless she really does beat the shit out of you, but hell you deserve that so you really shouldn't be all that scared. Just go for it! Punk."

"Can we just drop this? I know Kyla doesn't want me so can we just forget all about this?" I ask, almost begging.

She stares at me for a few minutes and it stars to freak me out because her look is not very comforting.

She then shifts on the bed and I thought she had dropped it but then she says. "What's your real problem with just talking to her? And I mean just talking here!! Not hey, hi how are you doing today?, lets go get marries kind of thing. Don't you want to fix the friendship that you could have totally ruined?"

Of course I want to!, hell I'm trying to change as it is!

It's just Kyla!! Damn she does something to me. I don't think I deserve anything from her because I was such an asshole to her.

"I don't deserve her friendship Kim, I'm such a jerk and even if I were to try and talk to her I don't know what the hell to say."

"You don't deserve her friendship!? Well of course you don't!! But do I deserve your's, after what I'd done? No don't think so!! So there is no excuse why your should try and fix things. And maybe an apology for your behavior would be helpful. I'm not saying that what you have to do, but it sure would make things a lot bit easier between you too."

I hate when she's always right.

"Do I have to?"

"If you want your friendship back with her, this is your best way at going about it." She tells me with a shrug.

"Now would be even better and faster." She adds.

"You're the best." I tell her while leaning over to give her a hug.

"Zoey?, Oh sorry but ermm dinners almost ready." Kyla says turning red as she backs back out the door.

Why did she come tell me, that's odd.

"See! Here's your chance! Go get her!" Kim says excitedly.

"Now? Your kidding right? I can't do this now!" I say beginning to freak out.

"But if you don't do it now when will you ever?" She points out. "Exactly, now go do some sucking up so you can come and tell me all about it afterwards"

She's the best, no question about it.

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

I'm soo freaking nervous.

It's Friday morning and me and Spencer are going on our date tonight.

I'm excited, don't get me wrong about that. But the fact that we're being practically forced to go on this date is very odd to me.

Like I knew Paula had a general idea with me and Spencer's relationship, but damn!

To straight out ask me why I hadn't taken her daughter out on a date yet kind of shocked me.

Man, what does it take to do something like that?, the woman is really something I'd have to say.

I'm thankful for her doing it though, because honestly I didn't know when it would be a good time to ask Spencer out on an actual date anyways.

Mrs. Carlin is the best!

Because me and Spencer are going on a date!! I think it's about time I did my little happy dance!!

It's 3:00 and I'm bored as ever.

Paula thought it was a good idea to keep Spencer and me away from each other until the date, so they've been gone most of the day.

Gosh, I'm missing her already I don't know what to do with myself.

Maybe a dip in a pool will relax my mind.

An hour later I get out of the pool somewhat calm.

I'm still hype about this date.

I pick up my phone to see if anyone had called and it says 1 missed call from Steph and a text from Spencer.

There's no way in hell I'm calling that girl. If she didn't know it by now we are through.

I check the text message from Spencer and it says I received it at 3:10 and its 4:05 now. Oops.

_-Saveee me!!, my mom is losing her mindddd!!-_

"Ashley!! Where are you?" I hear shouting my name.

"Oh there you are, I've been looking all over for you. Paula wants you to get ready because she said something about knowing you girls your going to take forever."

"Oh ok, well um what about Spencer?, are they back yet?" I ask. I miss her.

"Don't worry honey you'll see her soon enough." He assures me.

* * *

It's 6:30 and we're supposed to be leaving the house at around 6:45 for our reservations.

But Spencer's still upstairs with her mom doing I have no clue.

I get up to fix myself in the mirror to busy myself. I hope what I have on is good. It's a gray one strap gray shirt and then black dress pants with heart designs on the butt of them. And then I have my black heels with the matching purse. I hope Spencer likes it.

"Hey Ash." Spencer says from behind me startling me a little, but I don't think she noticed.

I look up at her through the mirror and all the air just left my body.

Gosh she's gorgeous.

"Thank you." She says as she begins to blush. Too cute.

"Your not too bad looking yourself." She then says looking me up and down after I turned to face her.

She has on a low cut white and black dress, and it looks fine as hell on her.

It sounds so simple but she makes it look incredible! And to top it off she must have gotten her hair and nails done when she went out with her mom because she's practically shining, glowing.

So beautiful.

"Ready to go?" I ask breaking out of my trance.

"Whenever you are." She says taking a hold of my hand.

This is going to be one hell of a date.


	30. Winner

There's more teacher/student stories now,wowzers.

**chimhill**- aw thnx. Yeah it's a good movie, but i didnt like the ending either the way it just cut off. So your not the only one lol.

**.HEART- **haha. I hope you like this chapter.

**sonfan200- **Hope you like it.

**somthgIlike2do- **aw new review? Gooodd question! I would tell you that you'll see in later chapter's but i don't know if i'll continue writing this. Thnks for the review though, it means alot.

**AntaBug- **Hahah! Of course there is!!:)

**hugbuddy13- **haha yess.

**xEyeKissedAGirlx-** mhmm.

**Aguslalinda- **That's quite alright. I enjoy the new reviews!! And thnk you! That's not a problem, i still understand what your saying.:) I hope you like this chapter.

**hollymarie4- **Hahaa. Hope you like this chapter. Thnx for the review.

**LoveAsh87- **:) Thnxx. Hope you like this one.

**WillowOn3- **Hahah! Zoey's a chicken!! Oh yess. lol hopoe you enjoy.

**Kirky123- **Thnx. Hope you like.

**cpl punishment- **Ohh no problem!! I'm glad your enjoying my story.

**Cyberbaby- **Hope your feeling better. Yeah it rlly does. Thnx for the review. Hope you like this one.

**Tubagods12- **hahaa, that's good to know. Hope you enjoy this one.

I own nothing.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

She looks so delicious sitting there across from me, she would be better than food any time of day.

Head out of the gutter!

I like the restaurant my mom picked out. It has a comfortable atmosphere about it. A very nice mood.

I love our seats too, it's like secluded so a lot of people are not able to see us. And the table is decorated with a red table cloth with a single rose in the middle.

Darn! I should have picked one up for Ash when I was kidnapped by my mother earlier. Psycho woman.

We've been here for about an hour and a half and I'm having the greatest time.

She's becoming more beautiful in my eyes as the night goes by, inside and out.

That connection that I once thought I could get rid of, it feels as if it's pulling us closer and closer together. And I'm loving it.

We talked about my family and how I'm an only child, Ashley's claims I'm a spoiled-only child. But I told her she's just hating on the fact that I'm so special!!

She told me about her dad and how he died a few years ago leaving her to be a complete mess. And then she told me how she had gotten her life together just recently, and in her words 'living everyday as if it were your last.'

So true.

We then talked about our childhoods where we grew up, we even got as far as what favorite show we had back then, her's being Hey Arnold, Doug and Animaniacs.

I liked those shows too, I'm not going to lie.

But no one! No show tops Clifford the big red dog!!

I still watch it _de temps en temps_ too. It's my guilty pleasure other than… Doing Ashley in a crowded restaurant.

Well it almost happened but we were late already. It's funny how we were still late even though we arrived here on time.

It's Ashley, I swear being in her presence like hypnotizes me.

Although I may have gotten a little carried away.

But! As I repeat myself again, It's Ashley!! She does these things to me, and I can't control myself around her.

I needed to feel her so bad that I ended up pulling her to the back of the restaurant where the restrooms were when we first arrived.

So technically we weren't late! But the guy at the front didn't really care, he made sure we understood that showing up late for our reservation ticked him off.

Like I gave a damn about that man and his problems!! He's sooo lucky we stayed!! Hell if it wasn't for Ashley we wouldn't have stayed in the first place!

But then again My Mom wouldn't be to pleased about that.

" I still cannot believe you did that!! We could have gotten caught!" Ashley's says smiling at me. She just finished her desert and is now by the looks of it, very relaxed.

" Hey now!! Don't complain! You know you liked it as much as I did."

I reply back tilting my head to the side.

"Of course I did, I'm just saying your dangerous to be around." She says as her voice gets huskier.

"Is that so?" I ask with an eyebrow raise.

I kick my heels off to the side under the table. I then take my right foot and rub up and down her smooth toned leg.

Mmm gosh just the feel of her skin makes me want to come.

"How dangerous?" I ask, my voice also getting deeper.

I stare into her eyes and I can tell that they visibly turn from brown to pure black. Wow that is really sexy.

"Don't go talking like that because I will jump over this table onto you." She warns.

"Is that a promise?" I ask smartly.

"Alright, that's it time to go." She says standing already.

I laugh at her concentrated face because it looks as if she really is trying to contain herself from jumping over this table.

"I guess I beat you this time around." I say shrugging my shoulders and getting up as well.

"Hold up, what do you mean beat me? No one beats Ashley Davies may I remind you."

Instead of answering her I turn around and head towards the car outside.

_Oh Ashley Davies I have you so beat it's not even funny._

* * *

What a long day.

After shopping all day with my mom. And then a wonderful dinner and movie in the park with Ashley.

I'm not complaining about the date though, it could have went on for years and I wouldn't care one bit.

But Ashley thought otherwise when I began yawning 4 or 5 times, even when I argued that I wanted to stay she thought it'd be best if she get me home to rest.

I grab my towel off of the rack in my bathroom to dry my hair after stepping out of a wonderful shower.

I really wish the date would have went on longer.

I step outside the bathroom after getting dressed and go into my attached room to flip on the TV.

After a couple minutes that becomes boring so I grab my mini basketball off the floor and toss in the hoop on my door.

I get really into it, at this point getting off my bed and running all around my room pretending to be defended by a player as I make my way to the hoop.

I count down on the imaginary clock…5! 4! 3! 2!....

"Spencer? Are you still..Jesus!!" Ashley says as I run full force into her.

"1!" "Ashhhhh!!, you made me losee!" I whine standing up to stomp my feet like a baby.

"Well yeah I'm fine!, I did not just get tackled for some odd reason." She says standing up to brush herself off.

I tell her sorry timidly as she walks closer to me.

"Eh that's quite alright, a cute blonde like you can land on me anytime of the day or night." She replies with a shrug.

"Yeah yeah, you made me lose!" I remember looking at the ball on the floor.

"Lose?, what were you playing?" She asks confused.

She then glances at me and following my eyes to the ball on the floor and then to the mini hoop on the back of my door.

Realization kicks in as walks over to pick the ball up.

"I'll play ya…Bet you I can beat you." She says tossing the ball in her hands.

I place my hand on my hip and say. " I highly doubt that. Try your best and I may go a little easy on you."

"There's no need for that because I got's gammeee!!" She cheers pumping the ball in her hands.

"Mhmm right, show me what you got then." I say snatching the ball from her hands and closing the door behind her.

"Bring it on!! Because I'm about to whoop your butt!" She exclaims excitedly. _You wish Davies._

"Oh no! That's not it, strip horse, but instead of losing a letter you lose a piece of clothing. And before you say no just think about it this way. If you win, I'm naked. But! If I win, your naked. Got it?" I say dribbling the ball around her.

Without much thought she yells deal.

"I'm so going to beat you Spencer Carlin."

"If that's so go first." I say handing her the ball.

After about ten minutes me and Ashley are both sweaty, for what reason I have no clue.

She has on a pair of underwear, well a black thong.

And I have on my bra and boy boxer's.

I'm so going to win.

"Damn!!" She shouts after missing her last shot.

"Whoop! Whoop!!! Yeahhh that's right!!, Spencer Carlin is yourrr winner!! Thank you, thank you very much ladies and gentleman." I say pretending to bow to an audience.

At the corner of my eye I see Ashley grabbing her shorts off the floor.

"Um what are you doing?" I ask.

"Putting my clothes on, you won fair and square." She says sitting down to put her shorts back on.

"Nooo, you're supposed to take **everything** off for me to be considered a winner. Remember? Those were the rules." I remind her.

She sighs in defeat, but takes her shorts and thong off anyways.

Oh gosh, ok breathe.

A naked Ashley Davies in my bedroom.

Repeat a naked Ashley Davies in my bedroom.

"Happy now? So I can put my clothes back on."

"No not yet." I say making my way over to her.

I grab her by the waist pulling her closer to me so our skin touches.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" She asks as her eyes get darker for like the 5th time tonight.

"I want you." I tell her.

"Right here, Right now." I whisper against her lips and then I wrap one hand behind her neck as our lips meet in the middle.

She moans into my mouth as she glides her arms across my back to the clasp on my bra.

"Me too Spence." She manages to say as she takes my arms out of the straps of my bra.

She then drops quickly to her knees, looking up at me lovingly as she nips and bites my stomach.

"Wow, I love how you react when I touch you." She whispers, trailing her finger tips from my stomach to my breasts squeezing them gently with her soft touch.

My knees buckle as I moan out her name and grabbing her shoulders for support.

"Your so beautiful Spence." She says kissing the inside of my thigh.

"God, Ash I don't think I'll be able to stand any longer." I say out of breath.

It feels like my heart is about to explode.

"I've got you, just let go Spence, I've got you." She assures me, kissing me softly on my thighs.

She then clips her fingers into the sides of my shorts and pulls them down m waist until they're down at my feet.

I begin to breathe even harder as she leans in close to my center, kissing me softly on my clit.

"Ash." I call her name nudging her shoulders so we can go to the bed already before I collapse.

She listens to me this time, first helping me step out of the shorts at my feet before picking me up and placing me gently on the bed.

She then follows as her body molds with mine as we connect as a whole.

She moves the hair out of my face staring down at me, and then she gently kisses my lips so softy that I barely feel it.

But she kisses me again this time more urgently as her hips begin to rick against mine.

We kiss for about ten minutes but what feels like hours, when she breaks our contact.

I push my hips up to meet her stomach while she sucks on my rock hard nipple and caressing the other with her hand.

"Ash, please. I need you inside of me." I beg pushing my hips faster into her while moaning louder.

Without any warning her fingers thrust inside of me pumping in and out slowly.

Her mouth is now attached to my other nipple as she moves around until she is straddling my thigh.

"Come for me." She husks out and I moan again gripping her hand to push deeper into me. "That's it baby, let go."

She starts to pump faster and faster in me when I feel the beginning of my orgasm start as she sucks on my neck.

I scream out a bunch of curses as the orgasms rips through my body causing me to rise up off the bed with Ashley still inside.

I open my eyes moments later as I feel Ashley kissing me on my lips.

"Mmmm Ash." I say in between kisses.

She pulls the over up over the both of us.

"Wow Spence." She says laying half off half on top of me.

"Can I win next time?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask her. "You just won, let me give you your prize." I say pushing the sheet off of us and showing her how much of a winner she really is.

* * *

Thnks for all the reviews guys, I may stop after this chapter, but thank you for all the reviews and favorite stories and stuff. I really,really appreciate it. I'm really sorry for stopping like this, I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	31. Childish

Alright. In all honesty I missed this. Sooo I'm back! lol, it hasnt even been a week yet! I hope i didnt loose any readers, i may not be able to post chapters as frequently, but i will try my best to get them up.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**hpfreak09- **Well not anymore lmao!:)

**SouthSP91- **Hahah. Well that's totally understandable. I'm like swamped in school work and then track... it gets hectic sometimes. Haha yeahh Paula...lol Looking forward to them eh?? haha. thnxx.

**grangergirl22- **Thnxx! and yeahhh!! that's where i got the idea from. I'm surprised you picked up on that lol!!

**Kirky123- **:/ I hoope it wasnt that long, i wasnt sure if i wanted to continue..

**Aguslalinda- **:) That's a good thing right? lol Jk. Aww thnxx! Updateee!

**sonfan200- **Yupppers.

**chimhill- **Aww thnxx!! I hope it wasn't that long...

**WillowOn3- **Hahah. Well as it turns out i couldn't stay away too long. So here's a new update and noo i dont think i'll be stopping anytime soon now lol.

**LoveAsh87- **:) LOL. Well heres the update!!

**hollymarie4- **Hahaha. Ok i didnt really mean to laugh, but your like the only one that made me feel guilty about stopping like that..So here's the new update, I hope you enjoy it.

**hugbuddy13- **Lmaoo.

**.HEART- **Haha yess!

**Tubagods12- **Aww! I'm glad you think so lol.

I Own Nothing.

* * *

Kyla's P.O.V.-

They all stare at me weird like I have something on my face.

But I know the real reason, they're waiting for me to have that breakdown.

After watching movies and TV shows I've surprised myself that I haven't had a breakdown yet.

I spoke to Aiden a couple of days ago also. I'm not really surprised about what he had to say, I droned him out the whole conversation.

It was hilarious, when I picked up my phone and said hello to him like it was no big deal.

Zoey gaped at me like I had four heads, speaking of her she seems t be keeping her distance away from me.

I don't like it as much as I thought, she was a cool friend to be around I hope she doesn't try to hide away from me forever.

I really don't know how to explain my situation with Aiden.

I know he almost, but he didn't and that what I have to be thankful for.

I'm lucky compared to many other people out there.

I'm not saying I'm accepting what he almost did to me.

But I know from now on that I will not get myself caught up in an issue like that again.

We have like 5 or 6 days left until we head back home.

Home, I kind of excited to be going back.

But these last few days I've been enjoying the peace, drama free.

I wish life was like that all the time, it would be fabulous to say the least.

"I'm fine Spence, really stop looking at me like that." I nudge her in the shoulder trying to reassure her.

" Alright, if you say so. I just want to make sure your okay though Ky, you haven't really talked about it, you know it's not good to keep things like this locked away." She tells me looking way too concerned.

" Spencee!! Really I'm fine!! What is it? Do I not look okay to you? Do I look sick?" I ask, because maybe that's the reason she's so worried about me.

She turns her head and shakes it from side to side. "No that's not it."

She then turns back to me with a slight smile on her face. "So your sure your alright with everything?, you know I'm here for you if you ever want to talk, about anything."

"I know you are Spence, best friends remember? I promise, if there were anything really wrong with me, you'd be the first to know." I say leaning over to hug her. "Even if I'd have to wait because of my sister."

I add teasingly.

She blushes a deep crimson red and I cant help myself as I start laughing at her.

From the corner of my eye I see Zoey and Karen entering the kitchen both in their swimsuits.

I then see Zoey say something quickly to Karen, whatever she said makes her frown as she makes her way back out the door.

She didn't even look at me, what's up with her?

"Ky?" Spencer questions as she watches me raising up from off the stool.

"I'll see you guys later." I respond quickly making my way towards the door Zoey disappeared in.

I know we're not on very good friendly terms, but this is just childish.

And it's time to put an end to it.

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V.-

She scares the crap out of me.

I don't know what it is anymore.

I can't really explain this emotion.

It's like, she can read my freakin mind at times when I'm around her.

And I thought I had it bad over Spencer, psh wrong.

This girl has me all twisted up and confused and what do it do?

Run.

It's not like she wants to talk to me, I've made up my irrational mind that she doesn't even want to be in the same room as me.

Yeah that's kind of silly, but it's my little excuse to get away from her.

She's too much of everything for me.

"Zoey?"

See? This is how bad it's gotten!! I'm like hallucinating thinking she's right here with me.

I'm loosing my mind!!!

I feel a warm hand rest on my bare shoulder when I hear a voice behind me say. "Zoey? Can we...talk?" She says staring at me with determination in her eyes.

So I guess all of this is real, ha! I knew that all along!!

"Hey Kyla what's up?" I say trying to act as calm as possible.

But of course, like the psychic she is, she's knows that I'm struggling with my emotions.

She sighs loudly enough for me to hear her, and it makes me feel bad because I know I'm making this harder than it really needs to be.

"It's just…We haven't talked in awhile. Since you know… I thought a little catching up would do us good." She says with a shrug.

I nod my head in agreement, but I don't say anything as we stand there staring at each other on the patio.

"Can we go somewhere, like not outside?" She asks looking from my body to back inside the house.

I can feel my whole body heating up. Maybe inside is best.

"Yeah sure." I say still standing there in front of her.

"Ok! Good! Alright, cool lets go!!" She says very hyper. Wow, it was like a switch just got turned on in her head.

I hope I don't make a complete idiot of myself.

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

I stretch out in…Spencer's bed. But to my dismay she's not beside me.

Well that's just poopy. Don't make fun of my word choice, I just woke up!

I keep my eyes closed as I reminisce everything from yesterday.

I would have to say it had been the best day/night of my life.

Only if I had her here this morning. That would have been way much better.

"Oh you're up already." Spencer says climbing back in bed.

"I'll go back to sleep then, since you don't so pleased that I am awake." I say snuggling back under the covers.

"Noo, it's not like that. It's just..I wanted to wake you up." She says pouting.

"Well you managed to do that by leaving me here all alone this morning." I say under the covers.

"Ashhh. That's not what I meant. I only went to brush my teeth and coffee."

"Where's the coffee?" I ask slightly curious since she didn't come down with it.

"Well I sort of forgot, I kind of got caught up thinking about yesterday." She says moving closer to me.

"Is that right?" I ask underneath the covers.

"Mhmmm." I turn over facing her, watching her lick her swollen delicious pink lips.

I'm falling love with both pairs of them too.

"Why think about it when you can have it?" I ask before leaning in to kiss her softly.

"Gosh Ash, I don't think I could live without you." She admits while dipping her hands in my shorts that I blindly threw on early this morning.

"Ditto, because you're not getting away from me without a fight."

I tell her while pushing harder into her hands.

She feels so damn good.

And just like that we're back at it.

I'll never get tired of her.


	32. Romantic

Hope you all like this one. Kyla's part is short, I know. sorry.

**retratserif- **:) yeahhh. I'm happy to be back lol.

**mini200do- **Aww thnx. Hope you enjoy.

**Cyberbaby- **Yeah that's true. I'm glad you liked that part. Hope you like this ch.

**.HEART- **hahaah right! Yeaa you'll just have to wait and see! Hope you like this one.

**Aguslalinda- **Haha nooo!!! Awww that's nice. Aren't they!? lol. Hmm you'll just have to wait and see!!

**WillowOn3- **Hahaha. I'm very very sorry. Lol. Well yeah i hope you like what i have in mind for them...Haha of course!:)

**grangergirl22- **Haha, well yeah can't argue with that! What position do you play? Thnx. I thnk i'm going to do that for now on..

**chimhill- **Thnxx. I didnt get to review your stories lately but i'll try to get on that soon...

**AntaBug- ** that's good to know. Yeah I'm alright, it's just crazy. thnx for asking!

**hugbuddy13- **:) Yes Yes. Hope you enjoy this one.

**hollymarie4- **Hahaha:D Well I'm glad that your glad that I'm back..lol. Yess that's a plus. Well maybe, maybe not...ha. Hope you enjoy this ch.

I own Nothing.

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V.-

I really really despise airplanes.

And guess what I'm currently on right now?

A death trap these people call airplanes.

Like seriously, it's a damn death trap!!

Just think about it, if something were to happen, which Is most likely!!

There would be no way out, and boom, your life flashes before your eyes-

"Stop doing that! Your going to make me nervous!!" Kyla threatens from beside me whilst still my jumping leg with her hand.

"Sorry." I mumble back softly.

We're friends again!! Isn't that so great? Gosh I fell brand new, I have a feeling going back home to the parents, hell home in general all of this will go back down the drain.

If I hadn't been a coward all summer long we, meaning me and Kyla could have been friends long before that.

See what insecurities do to ya?

""Go to sleep you'll feel much better afterwards." She says while her hand still lays on top of my thigh.

I can't think like this, I will not think like this. Please move your hand Kyla.

My whole body begins to heat up ignoring the fact that there's a full blast of air conditioning coming out of the vents.

"Ok." I say staring out the window, waiting for the plane to take off any minute.

Ha your probably like you were freaking out and the plane didn't even leave the ground yet right?

Well don't judge me, I could be having a premonition or something like that.

Oh gosh, I need to stop I'm going to drive myself nuts thinking about all the horrible possible deaths a person could encounter on an airplane.

" Here play this, it should keep you company for awhile." Spencer says from in front of us.

"Spenceee! Why'd you do that I was still in the middle of a game!" Ashley whines from beside her.

I watch them for about a minute as they bicker back and forth and finally making up as they kiss while the man in the aisle across from them drools.

Eugh men, the male specimen. Disgusting.

" Do you want me to show you how to play?" Kyla asks taking the DS from my hands.

It's not like you waited for an answer Kyla.

" I thought I'd help you because you were sitting there like you were lost."

Huh? Was not!! Wait can she read my thoughts or something?

" Very predictable. Now come on, play with me." Jesus Kyla.

" I meant, you knowww. Play the game with me, you perv."

" How do you know what I was thinking?" I ask, am I that readable?

" Like I said, your veryyy predictable, and I guess because I've known you for so long." She says with a shrug.

I go to grab the game form her right as the lady comes on the intercom to tell us our flight is about to take off.

Shit.

This is going to be bad, as much as I don't want to return home, I want to get my ass of this plane as fast as I can.

What a wonderful way to end a vacation.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

I cried about 3 times.

Me and Ash just laid in my bed and cried.

At first because we were joking around and tickling each other until the tears started to form.

And then I think Ash mentioned something about us leaving in a couple of hours and I just started to tear up even more.

I would never think I'd cry over a vacation. But it's not just the vacation anyways.

I really don't want to think about all the things that may change when we arrive back home, too depressing.

We're on our way back home though, I really didn't want to leave.

I mentioned to Ash about running away together and she said that whenever I was ready she'd take me wherever I wanted to go.

I still don't know if she was joking or not, she seemed pretty serious about it though.

" Now I'm bored! Because of who? Spencer Carlin decides to give away a much needed device for a plane ride." She complains crossing her arms across her chest.

She's still on this! She got mad at me because I gave her little toy to Zoey who was practically having a panic attack behind us.

It's not like she needs the thing anyways!!

I shake my head and turn my head to look out the window as the plane lifts into the air.

I hear Kyla trying to calm a swearing Zoey. Now I have something to tease her about! Victory shall be mine!!

"I'm bored Spence." Ashley says snuggling into my neck.

" You said that already." I say leaning my head against hers.

"Ya, I need something to do, entertain me."

"You girls are very beautiful." An elderly lady says from beside Ashley.

I feel a blush beginning to creep up onto my cheeks when Ashley sits up to face the lady.

"Thank you, I must take most of the credit since I have most of the good looks." Ashley says earning a scoff and a slap on the arm from me.

" No, I'd rather take you to bed." She says nodding her head towards me. Oh My God!! Is she serious?? Did she really just say that!?

"But having both of you in my bed would'nt hurt either." She says rubbing her hand on Ashley thigh.

Ashley jumps up quickly before I have a chance to react and pulling me up to follow behind her.

We move back about 7 rows before going into an empty two seater.

Ashley goes to sit by the window and shudders saying. "Never in a million years would I have thought, or would have wanted to be hit on by an older person."

I nod my head in agreement, placing my head on her shoulder.

That was just creepy. The stories I have for Chelsea back at home.

"Well we are pretty hot together" I say with a shrug.

She lifts my chin with her finger staring at me with her nose-crinkling smile.

"You think so?" She says rubbing my nose with hers.

That tickles!!

I nod my head looking from her eyes to her lips.

" You know, thinking about it, I have all the entertain I need for a lifetime right here." She says pecking me lightly on the lips.

Aww such the romantic.

But she is right.

* * *

Kyla's P.O.V.-

Why is it that every time she touches me, or I touch her I feel tingles.

It can't mean anything, It's just the plane, it's having that weird affect on me as it did when we were coming down here.

"Are we there yet?" Zoey asks from all the way down in her chair.

" You are not about to ask me that every five seconds Zoey! Why can't you just play this game?" I ask trying to hand it to her.

"Because I have more beautiful people to stare at." She says looking up at me.

I, what?

Oh no, we are not going through this again Zoey Maguire!

"I..No that's not what I meant. I mean it's just that."

"Shut up Zoey." I interrupt her.

We may be friends again but I'm not going to allow her to do stupid crap like this again. It doesn't feel stupid though, I don't know what it feels like.

" Oh Ky don't get all serious on her, she was just kidding.. right Zo?" Karen says from the left of us.

I can feel Zoey physically relax beside me as she takes a big sigh.

"Yeah. Yeah that's it."

Eughh. Do I even get a say in this? It's like they're teaming up against me or something.

I feel so lost when it comes to the two of them.


	33. The Babysitter

Oh boy, it's been awhile. well to me at least...

**It was a blank name but**....I'm glad to see you're enjoying the Kyla Zoey relationship...Wow, rlly?! I would have nightmares lol.

**cpl punishment- **wow that's alot! hang in there! I'm glad your still finding the time to review my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter...

**xEyeKissedAGirlx-** Hehee. Hope you enjoy.

**.HEART- **yeahh:/ Hope you like this one.

**hpfreak09- **Hahaa!! _Niceee. _Hope you like this ch.

**AntaBug- **thnxx. yupp. Hope you enjoy this ch!

**sonfan200- **thnx. hope u like this one.

**SouthSP91- ** yeahh interestingg.:) thnxx, glad i could make you laugh.

**mini200do- **Aww thnx!! I hope you enjoy this ch.

**grangergirl22- **Haahaa! truee that!!! I play Post.

**Aguslalinda- **LOL!! You right about that..Hope you like this ch.

**chimhill- **Haha. yeah. thnxx. I hope you enjoy this one.

**somthgIlike2do- **haha, she needs to get laid! lmao. yeah... I hope you like this ch.

**LoveAsh87- **Haahaa. I'm glad you thought so. Hmm yeah. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Cyberbaby- **LoL!! yupp. I hope you like this ch.

**hugbuddy13- **Hehe yeahh. I hope you enjoy this ch.

**WillowOn3- **Really? wow! So i'm guessing you dont fly alot..lol Aww thnxx!:) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I own Nothing.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

It's been about two weeks since school has started and I dread it as much as a kid doing their chores.

Honest to say, I had been pretty excited to return my first days back, but now I want summer back.

I want the good days back when me and Ash spent countless hours together enjoying each others company.

Things have definitely changed. But I don't want to make it out as a bad change, because things could be much worse.

I just hate the fact that I rarely see her any more, it's very depressing.

She'll usually come see me after school if she doesn't have too much work to do, and she comes over every weekend. But like I said it's not the same, or maybe I'm just spoiled about our time together. Summer can do that to you.

It sucks enough that I don't see her during school, I had been so close to switching my classes just to get another chance to possibly have her again.

But she talked me out of that, it's not like it would have effected anything, I don't think.

Thank god this day is over though, these days seem so longgg. 6am to 3pm, I guess that is sort of long to be in school right? Yeah I hate it.

I leave my last class in a rush and speed walk my way to my locker when I spot Kyla in the cafeteria talking to Clay.

I shout her name and wave her over to walk with me, I hate walking alone, just one of my peeves.

"Hey Spencee. What's up?" Kyla asks while bouncing on her heels. How are you hyper at the end of a freakin' school day?

We talk the whole way to my locker until we say our goodbyes going our separate ways to our busses. Yuck I know, we would usually just get a ride from Ash but she has a meeting today:(.

I get on the bus saying hello to my elderly bus driver, she's such a sweet lady.

Ohh! I'm vibrating!

I slide my phone open smiling because I was certain it had been Ash, but no it's Kyla.

'_You're still coming over to see Ash tonight?'_

I text back yes as I find a seat in the middle of the crowded bus. It has been more than 12 hours since I have seen Ash. Way too long in my book.

' _K, Just wanted to see if I had to be out of the house or not.' _

What is she talking about? We are not that loud when we… well I don't think we are.

We banter back and forth about her not having to leave her own house, but she still refuses to stay long enough to hear us, as she said 'getting it on'.

She's being paranoid, I don't think we're that loud, and who even said we were going to be doing anything like that tonight? Gosh people and their assuming ways.

* * *

When I get home, which is around 3:30, I make a quick snack and head up to my room to do my homework.

About hour and a half later I hear my mom walk in and then a half an hour after my dad comes in.

I head downstairs to say hi to them when I hear my dad speaking to someone on the phone in the office.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" My mom asks walking in the dining room to set the table.

"Eh, good as it's going to get." I reply nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders.

"Who's dad talking to?" I question nosily. I can't help it! I was born in February, ha get it? January- hard-headed (because of your head…). February- nosy (because of your nose…)

"Your grandparents." She says in a whisper like they would hear her or something.

She's really scared of dad's parents, I am too. I don't even like considering them my grandparent, that's mean though.

"I guess we're having company for thanksgiving, oh hey Spence." My dad says entering the room.

"Arthur! You did not invite them to come stay with us did you?" My mom asks.

"Honey. You know how my parents are, they invite themselves whenever they want, I had no say what so ever." My dad says looking shameful and defeated.

You see what two evil grandparents can do to a family?

"I guess we'll just have to make the best out of it." My mom says sighing and turning back towards the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

I turn to look at my dad and for a second he looks older then his usual self.

He sighs and walks over to sit next to me at the dinner table.

"How ya doing kiddo?"

"Good." I say resting my head on his shoulder.

"You still planning on going over Ashley's later" he asks.

"Yupp. Is after dinner ok?"

"Sure as long as your back before 10:30."

"Dadd." I whine sitting up to give him puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want to hear it Spencer, it's a school night, you need your sleep."

"Ok" I sigh.

"You want me to drop you over there?" He asks standing up from the table.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I reply following him into the kitchen.

* * *

Kyla's P.O.V.-

Everyone's complaining about going back to school and what not.

But I'm glad, like I have a chance to think about other things besides crap that's going on in my life.

It's not like there's anything exciting anyways. Just the fact that a certain person goes out their way to avoid me annoys the hell out of me, when I thought we had cleared everything up.

I don't get it, everything seemed fine on the plane. Hell, everything had been fine!

But the first day of school, she started to become distant and her weird self again.

I really hate that. Is it a crime if I want her to open up to me just a little. Jeez

So like the _friend _ that I am, I'm going to try and fix whatever is going on again.

This will be the last time too! I should not be stressing over a person that obviously doesn't want to talk to me.

I'm on my way to Zoey's now, because I had nothing better to do and I did not want to stay in that house and hear my sister! And my best friend do it down the hall from me. No thank you.

I'm saving myself, even though it's a little too late for that too.

Man, it's times like this when I wished I had a car.

In the mean time, I'll just use moms escort service.

When Charlie pulls up I hop in the back and give him the address to Zoey's house.

After catching up with one another, because I haven't seen this guy in ages, I sit back and think about what I'm going to say to Zoey.

She seems so nervous around me. Like when we were on the plane, I know she had been nervous about flying but I could tell she had been nervous about something else too. And I think it was because of me.

"Your destination, madam." Charlie informs me coming to a slow stop in front of her house.

Right before I get out the car I see Zoey run out of her garage and into a car in her driveway.

Never saw that car before, I wonder who it is.

The car exits the driveway and that's when I recognize the person in the driver's seat as they make a left away from us driving slowly down the street.

Karen? What is she doing with Karen at this time of night?

I tell Charlie to follow the car to wherever they're going.

I hope what I'm thinking is not true, how could Zoey not tell me she had been dating Karen this whole time?

This couldn't be, Zoey would tell me or even Karen.

Gosh this pisses me off so much, it's not like I would care if they were dating or not. Well I would but I'm not sure why yet.

"Where would you like me to park madam?"

I tell him in the front as I watch Zoey and Karen laugh there way inside I'm guessing Karen's house.

I exit the car without thinking marching to the front door to find out what's really going on.

I knock once and then twice on the door when I don't get a response the first time.

When some does open the door I'm shocked to find Zoey smiling with a little blonde eyed blue girl about 5 or 6 on her shoulders.

"Kyla?" Zoey asks confused.

"Hey." I say nervously rocking on my heels.

"Wha..what are you doing here?" She questions biting her lower lip.

"You're going to make it bleed." I say pointing to her lip. "Can I talk to you?"

"Umm yeah sure, let me put on Eliza's show first."

"Oh yeah, umm Kyla this little lady right here is Eliza, Karen's daughter." She says bouncing the little girl up on her shoulders. "And Eliza this is Kyla, a friend from school." Why does _friend_ sound so plain coming from her? Why do I feel like I want to hear her introduce as more than a friend?

"Zoey who's at the- Ohh, hayy Kyla!, Long time no see eh?" Karen says taking Eliza off of Zoey's back.

They seem so familiar with each other, I feel so left out.

"Come on in, would you like something to drink? I'll make Zoey get it because I have to run off to work." Karen says stepping into the family room and placing Eliza down on the couch.

She must notice the confusion on written on my face because she explains that she works night hours at the hospital.

That's when it clicks to me, that's why Zoey's here!

To babysit…


	34. I Like You

Sry guys. There's no Spashley in this chapter:/

And about the slower updates, i'm truly sorry, but school/sports is kicking my behind, i'm just getting into the flow of things so hopefully i can get the updates up more frequently....

l**adytink2011- **Thnx for all the reviews!

**AntaBug- **Thnx. I hope you like this.

**Kirky123- **Aw thnks. I'm your enjoying it!

**WillowOn3- **I'm glad you liked the name, lol. Hahaa. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

**grangergirl22- **Lmao! Righttt. I hope you like this one:)

**xEyeKissedAGirlx-** Chyeaa.

**chimhill- **Haha ok. Thnx, i hope you like this chapter.

**hollymarie4- **HAha! ohhh. That's alright, thnks for the review anyways...Yes one can only hope, I really hope that you like this chapter. You mean a lot to me. I mean your reviews.:)

**LoveAsh87- **Hahaa. Thnx for the review! I hope you like this one

**hugbuddy13- **Haha yess indeed lol.

I own nothing.

* * *

Zoey-

"Alright girlies I gotta get going, Ky you can stay the night if you want, Zoey usually does and I take her straight to school the next day." Karen says while bending down to kiss a sleeping Eliza on the cheek.

"Umm, I don't have any clothe-

"That's quite alright I have plenty of stuff upstairs that should be able to fit you, right Zoey?"

I nod my head stupidly as I watch Kyla stand awkwardly next to the couch.

She's staying here the whole night?? Jesus.

"You girls have fun, Zoey take Eliza up in a few will ya? So she doesn't get a crook in her neck like before." And then she's out the door, and she winked at me.

I think I may pass out. My heart is beating wayyy faster than normal, and it's all because of the girl in the next room.

"Sooo, this is where you've been spending all your time?" Kyla asks joining me in the kitchen by the fridge.

I nod my head, not really trusting my voice at the moment.

What are we supposed to do now?

I hate times like this, it's so freaking awkward.

"I had thought you were avoiding me." She says walking and looking around.

I had been tring to stay away from her as much as possible again; I thought she wouldn't notice this time though, with school and all.

"Well..uh. I'm going to take Eliza upstairs."

"You were, weren't you?" She asks stopping to turn and staring at me intently.

"It wasn't wh-

"Jesus Zeoy, I thought we had cleared everything up? Whats up with you? It's like you can't stand to be around me any-

I cannot take this, so go for it. It's not exactly how I wanted to confess my feelings for her, but I cant take it anymore.

It's either her questioning me because I kept avoiding her or Karen asking me everyday if I told Kyla the truth yet.

It's very frustrating hearing it everyday.

But at the moment I really don't care about any of that, because I'm kissing her.

Something I've been aching to do for so long.

Her lips are like heaven, I wouldn't ever want to stop kissing her. But to my dismay she pulls back.

"What the hell Zoey?" She asks staring at my lips then my face, never meeting my eyes.

"I'm so so- "Don't you dare say sorry." She says and I look at her stupidly because I don't know what else to say.

"We need to talk." She states grabbing my hand and pulling me somewhere like she knows where she's going.

"Wait I have to take Eliza up to bed first." I tell her gently take my hand out of hers while turning the other way into the living room.

I need to calm down.

I make my way into the room carefully lifting Eliza's sleeping form easily off the couch, wrapping my left arm under her butt and tucking her head into my neck so she doesn't wake.

It's not like she will, the girl sleeps like a rock.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel Kyla's breath on my neck. "You're good with her."

"I'm just taking her to bed." I say turning around to face Kyla trying to calm my nerves.

"Still, your good with her."

I shrug as I exit out of the living room and walk slowly down the hall to take Eliza upstairs to her Dora the Explorer decorated room.

After tucking her in we make our way back down the stairs and into the backyard on the deck.

"Beautiful night." Kyla says beside me on the lounge chair.

"Yeah, it is." I reply staring up at the stars.

I love it here at Karen's; it's like a new home for me since my parents barely realize I'm home anyways.

"Why do you keep running from me?" I sigh because I was wishing she would drop the whole thing.

"Look, I know you don't feel the same way about me. I truly understand, you don't have to feel sorry for me either, I'm sure I'll get over it, just like I got over my crush over Spencer."

"Wait, you liked Spencer?" She stops and asks me looking surprised and a little jealous. Yeah right I'm imagining things.

"For a while, yeah I guess you could say so. But I'm so fucked up I don't know what I want any more. So like I said, I'll get over this crush I promise, I hope we still can remain friends."

"I don't think you're fucked up. Ok well for awhile yes I may have thought you had lost your mind. But I can tell that your trying to better yourself, and I'm proud of you."

"Well after losing a sister and everything I didn't know how to cope with things."

"Life goes on Zoey, and that's what you have to do, live your life. I'm not saying this in a harsh way, I know it's hard to lose someone close in your life especially a sibling, but don't lose yourself too, other people need you as well." She says taking my hand in hers squeezing but not letting go.

"Well living with parents that don't really care for you doesn't really make me feel wanted." I really didn't mean to let that all out, but I need her to understand where I'm coming from.

"Zoey." She says in a whisper.

"Don't go feeling sorry for me Kyla. I told you because I want you to understand that life is harder than many people make it out to be."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm just surprised, why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"I didn't want you to feel sorry for me." I tell her.

"You keep saying that! Does it look like I feel sorry for you Zoey? Yeah maybe a little bit but come on!! At least I care enough to!" She says standing up and kneeling in front of me grabbing both of my hands.

That hurt.

"We should get inside, it's getting pretty late." I say trying to get up from the now uncomfortable chair.

"NO, you're not running from this-

"I'm not running from anything Kyla!"

"Yes you are! You're running from me, from your parents, you could be happy, but you're stopping yourself."

"I am happy, and I was until you came over here." I tell her now angry.

"So now it's my fault that I worry about you?"

I sigh and rub my hands angrily over my face.

"That is not what I'm trying to say."

"What are you trying to say? Please explain to me." She says standing before me with a hand on her hip in front of the table.

"I don't know! It's just…You do things to me, I don't know what to do around you, how to think straight. It's frustrating." I confess throwing my hands up into the night air.

"Maybe I should just go."

I jump up quickly out of my chair even though she hadn't moved. "No, don't go. We got this all out in the open, don't go I need the company."

I beg grabbing her hands into mine.

"You're confusing." She tells me gently touching my cheek.

"I know." I say smiling cheekily. "We should get ready for bed, school tomorrow."

"Ugh, why did you have to remind me."

"Sorry." We stand there for about 5 minutes just staring at one another until we manage to drag ourselves up the stairs into the guest bedroom.

I change into shorts and a t-shirt and sit on one side of the bed waiting for Kyla to come back out of the bathroom.

I want to see of she wants to sit on this side or not. She comes out of the bathroom with her hair tied back looking beautiful as ever. And I forgot what I was going to ask her.

She sits beside me and looks at me like she wants to ask a question.

I was about to ask her what she wanted when she asks.

"Why did you kiss me?" Wow she's very straight forward.

"I told you already."

"That's what you told me, but is it true?"

"What do you mean?" What is she implying?

"You wouldn't want to kiss me again?" Ok now she's confusing the hell out of me.

I turn to really good look at her but I cant really read her.

She stares at me for about 4 minutes and I get very uncomfortable under her gaze. Jeez Kyla.

The next thing I know her lips are pressed hard against mine, pushing me backwards onto the bed. Wow her lips are incredible.

She raises up quickly and practically hops to the other side of the bed. She could have just rolled over there.

"We should get to bed." She says climbing in.

Ooook. That wasn't weird at all.

I turn the side lap off beside me then slide under the covers carefully, making sure there's enough room between us. What the hell just happened?

A few minutes go by and neither of us say a word.

I feel a gentle kiss on my cheek and then Kyla says softly "I like you."

And then she rolls over to her side saying "Goodnight."

Jeez what a weird night.


	35. Jealousy

Enjoyy:)

**Catarina Luz- **New revieww!nicee. Thnks for the review. I hope you like this chapter:)

**AntaBug- **Yay!! I'm glad your enjoying their story as well as spashley's. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**grangergirl22- **Hahaa. Thnks for the review. I hope you like this chapter!

**SouthSP91- **Loll, hmm. Why does she confuse you? aww that's ok, I appreciate the reviews regardless. And yeah school is kicking my butt too. Hahaa, yeah Zyla had to grow on alot of ppl i guess. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**ladytink2011- **Hahahhh!! Speechless? Well um wordless lol!! I'm glad you liked that chapter. I hope you like this one!!

**Aguslalinda- **haha Kyla. Thnkss. They're in this chapter!! lol I hope you like it.

**chimhill- **Thnks, yupp they're in this chapter:) Zoey:/..I hope you like this chapter!!

**Kirky123- **Lol, i hope you enjoy this one.

**hugbuddy13- **Haha, well at least you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**hollymarie4- **Haha! So they grew on you? You rock!! I hope you enjoy this chapter.- Just For You:)

**LoveAsh87- **Aw thknss!:) Hahaha. I hope you likes this chapter!!

**somthgIlike2do- **Yeahhh. lOl. Thnks for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**WillowOn3- **Lol! I try!! Hahah the horses mouth? lmao!! I totally agree tho. I hope you like this chapter!

I own nothing.

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

"I have to go now Ash, come onnn"

"Alright, alright" I sigh, dragging myself from on top of her delicious body.

I blame this all on school. If it had still been summer I'd be all over her right now, well I was, but you know what I mean.

"I really, really hate this Ash." Spencer says pulling her white polo back down her milky white skin.

Skin that I had been touching not less then 2 seconds ago. Skin that I cou-

"Ashley!!"

"Sorry, I kinda uh-

"I know babe, I understand. But I was trying to tell you that my grandparents are coming over for Thanksgiving."

"That's great! Now Mr. C can cook a huge dinner! And you can save me some!" I tell her getting all excited, but by the look on her face she does not look excited at all.

"No Ash, they are like the grandparents from hell, even dad hates them! And they're his parents!" Wow she seems really upset about this.

"Wait, so are you trying to say this Thanksgiving is going to be a total disaster?" I ask pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

So beautiful.

"No not totally, will you come over? Save me from the grandparents from hell?" She asks poking her pink lips at me. She really dosent have to do that, I'd do anything for her.

"Of course Spence, I had been kind of hoping you would ask me, and if you didn't I would still find a chance to spend time with you on that day." I tell her kissing the corners of her lips and then right on her lips.

"I miss summer." She mumbles into my mouth.

'Way to break the moment." I dead pan grabbing her purse off of the floor.

"Can I spend the night?"

"You know you can't, your parents would freak on me."

"Well dad would, but I don't think my mom really cares that much. Maybe it's the fact that she knows you cant get me pregnant."

I step insanely close to her lightly resting my fingers on her stomach.

"You never know nowadays, if I really wanted to I could have you popping out babies left and right."

She swats me on the arm saying. "You're so silly."

"I know, but only for you." I say with a wink.

"So cheesy." She says shaking her head.

"Hey now don't take it too far, do you want a piggy back ride?"

She stares at me strangely like I have just lost my mind.

I shrug and say "Yes, I want to give you a piggy back ride, all you got to do is say no if you don't want one."

"You are strange, but yes I would love to receive a piggy back ride from my gorgeous girlfriend." Aww, she's a heart warmer.

I turn around and get down on my knees so she can safely climb onto my back. I stand up quickly bouncing her up and down a couple times to get her comfortable. She's so light, I may need to speak with her dad about this.

When we reach the stairs I sprint down them causing us both to bust out into fits of laughter, but surprisingly she's still hanging onto me.

"I must say, I've never been given a piggyback ride before. I feel honored." She tells me, as her cool breath tickles my left ear.

"I feel honored for having the chance of giving you this piggyback ride . We have reached our destination." I say in the tom-tom voice.

She hops down and goes to open the passenger side door to my charger. She then stops and turns around to face me "Such a gentleman" She says right before kissing my cheek.

After really reaching our real destination at at Spencer's home we took about 20 minutes just to separate from one another.

"When am I going to get to see you again?" She asks right before getting out the car.

I hate that we even have to even to question about seeing each other.

See what school does to ya?

"Well, I cant really give you a definite answer, but how about Wednesday? I don't think there's anything major going on tomorrow anyways."

"Ok, that works for me. Bye Ash." She says finally stepping out of the car.

I hate saying bye to her, I want her with me 24-7.

Is that bad? Obssesive much?

"Hi Ashley!! Have a nice nighttt" I hear scream from in the doorway.

She had been trying to say something else but Spencer pushed her in the house before she got the chance.

I see Spencer turn around shaking her head and then she blows me a kiss and walks in the house.

I love you Spencer Carlin.

* * *

Kyla's P.O.V.-

I cannot sleep!!

Zoey Zoey Zoey.

She's sleeping next to me. In the same bed.

Since when did I find this a problem?

Oh yeahh! When I decided to kiss her, after she kissed me!

And not just that! She actually talked to me, about her feelings! Man this is turning out to be an incredible night.

Well except the fact that I cannot fall asleep.

"Zoey?, Zoey?....Zoeyyyy" I whisper out into the dark room.

All I get as an answer is a light snore. I better not wake her.

* * *

Everything feels different but the same the next day at school.

Zoey's talking to me more!! That's a plus.

I don't know what to make of our little kissing acts but she hasn't said anything to me about it either.

Maybe we'll talk about it later, I don't think she would want to talk about something like this during school.

During 5th period lunch we all decide to sit outside in the courtyard for the last rays of sun.

Summer has gone by so quick.

I place my brown paper bag down with a PB and J, grapes, Doritos and strawberry fruit snacks in it.

I even made Karen take me back home so I could pick it up. I couldn't leave without it!

"Hey Ky." Glen says beside me.

I didn't even notice him sit down.

"Oh hey Glen what's up?" I ask munching into my delicious sandwich.

"Ehh, nothing much. Waiting for Clay."

Damn I hate when the jelly drops out of the sandwich like that, and it only happens when I make it! Ughh.

"You got a little…" Glen says pointing to his chin. I hate when people do that because I can never figure out what side they're actually talking about.

"What?" And then he takes my napkin and wipes it off for me.

"Oh thanks." I say a little embarrassed, I'm such a klutz.

"Hey Kyla can I talk to you for a minute?" Zoey asks standing above me and Glen.

"Um sure, sit down Zoey, you know you don't have to ask." Has she lost her mind?

"No in private." Ohh.

"Suree, Glen can you watch my lunch?" He nods his head as Zoey practically drags me back inside to the girls bathroom.

"What's up Zo-

She pushes me hard against the bathroom door lips locked and pressing my hips down with her hands so I can't move.

Damn I like aggressive Zoey. But what brought all this on?

"Mmm, Zoey." Is all I manage to get out as she pants in front of me.

How could I not have noticed how hot she is before now?

"So..Sorry" She stutters out. I look at her questioningly because I know she is not sorry about what just happened.

"It's just..um seeing Glen touching you..umm yeah."

Awww, she got jealous.

I have to remember to get her jealous more often, that was hot!!

"Hey, it's alright. I actually like that side of you." I tell her kissing her cheek.

"Really?" She asks surprised.

I nod my head yes as she starts to stare at my lips.

Hmm gosh she makes me feel so hot.

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'

"Who's in there? Get off the door! I need to pee!"

Dammit! I fix my clothes to make sure I don't look like a hot mess and then I look over at Zoey's to catch her staring at me again.

I am so not going to make it through the day.

She comes closer towards me again. "Come over Kim's again tonight." She says without a bit of nervousness.

I nod my head numbly and turn to walk out the bathroom door to come ace to face with a pissed of Latino chick.

Whatever bitch, she couldn't ruin my mood that easily.

And then the bell rings.

Fuck!! I didn't get to finish my lunchhh:/


	36. Cute

Oh boy. It's been a while.

**hollymarie4-**Haha? I just realized how weird I made that lunch too. Thnx for the review, sorry I took so long updating. I should get smacked a couple times lol. And I love you, I mean your reviews:) I hope you like this update.

**SouthSP91-**Hahaa. Yesss, that's good to hear, Zoey's not so bad after all...maybe lol. Sorry I took like foreverrrr to update. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**ladytink2011-**Aww, that's good to know. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this update:)

**makurutenoh-**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**grangergirl22-**Haha, Zoey got a little wake up call. I hope you like this update.

**Kirky123-**Sorrryyy for the wait. thnx for the review. I hope you like this chapter.

**chimhill-**Thnkyou. yupp. Sorry about the wait..I'm a mess. But i hope you like this update.

**somthgIlike2do-**Hahaha. Donkey Kong? I've never heard that saying before lol. Sorry about the wait, but I hope you like this chapter.

**hugbuddy13-**Thnx. They really should lol. Sorry about the wait. I hope you like this update.

**WillowOn3-**Hahahaa. your funny. Sorry about the long ass wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thnx for all the reviews!

**LoveAsh87-**Thank you thank you thank you.:) sry about the wait:/ I hope you like this update.

I own nothing.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

This week has been so rejuvenating, I feel so rejuvenated laying here on my bed staring at nothing in particular. I just wish Ashley had been here, but I don't think I would have gotten any of that 'needed' rest if that had been the case.

The school had the in service days when the teachers have to go in for whatever and the students stay home. Usually it's only one or two days but I guess they decided to give us a break with a whole week off instead.

It's the first Friday of November of our long week off. It's already November, this year is really going by quick.

I hope Thanksgiving will go by just as fast. I know those evil grandparents of mine are going to start some sort of drama. They drive this family crazy.

They are driving me crazy because I hope they don't do anything like they did before questioning me over and over again why I wanted to be gay. I didn't choose to be gay! Freaking hypocritical idiots.

I have to stop this, I've made a pact with myself and Ashley that I would not think about it until the day comes, it's helped so far. Sort of.

"Hey baby"

I'm not going to admit the fact that she just scared the living hell out of me. Her ego is already large enough.

She lays on the bed beside me causing the mattress to dip on her side also. I've missed her there. She then rests her head mere inches away from my own staring at me through her electric eyes.

"Hey" I respond back softly.

She reaches out to cup my cheek, her hands are so soft, It seems like forever since she's touched me like this. But in truth it's only been 2 days.

Honestly that's too long for me.

"What have you been up to, while I had to sit in boring class learning about absolutely nothing, hmm?" She asks pushing hair away from my eyes.

"Nothing, just..laying here." I tell her shrugging as I take the hand playing with my hair and interlace it with my own.

She raises an eyebrow while playing with my fingers.

"That's it?" She asks shifting closer to me.

And then she's straddling me and my hands are pushed above my head in a tight grip in her hands.

"What were you thinking about?" She asks gently bumping her hips into mine.

My heart is about to burst outside of my chest if she doesn't stop.

"I..uh. Ash please stop teasing me." I breakdown and tell her as she picks up her speed.

"I've missed you." She says kissing my neck softly but stopping all movements down below. Thankfully.

" You miss me too?" She husks into my ear.

"Umm no." I say as calm as I can.

"That so?, well then." She says while attempting to climb off of me.

I get my chance as she lets go of my wrists and I spin us around landing comfortably on top of her body. Now the tables have turned!

"Actually, I've been thinking about **you **a whole damn lot. And what you just did to me was not very nice." I tell her pouting.

"Damn Spencer." She says visibly frustrated about something.

"What?" I ask lifting my self up afraid I hurt her.

"You are so fucking sexy Spencer. Gosh I swear I may come just looking at you." She confesses.

I feel my cheeks blush a deep red and I try to hide my face in her shoulder, but she stops me and pulls my face to her kissing me softly on the lips.

And then we're both gone, lost in each other. It's like this other world we go to. Just me and her.

I love it.

"Mmm Spence." She moans out as I attack her exposed neck.

It turns me on even more, to know that I'm in charge and I'm the one making her feel this way.

I remove her clothes slowly, licking, kissing and feeling every inch of her body I expose.

It's like a sweet slow tantalizing torture.

I get up to remove the fragments of clothes that have now become a nuisance to me and her. I need that full body contact, her skin against mine.

And as soon as we touch it's electrifying, excitedly awakening. I feel my pulse begin to race even faster as I trail my hands down along her smooth skin.

I scoot up a little so I'm straddling her thigh, the heat of her body hitting the heat of my center. The feeling is incredible causing me to moan her name out.

"Your so wet Spence, so wet." She informs me, her voice so deep with passion, her eyes dark as night, her fingers burning trails of desire on my skin.

I gasp as those same fingers come in contact with my clit.

I find some kind of control after a few minutes of her rubbing my clit and me rocking against her slowly. I want to come with her, so I trail my down to the place I really want to be, where she's begging me to be.

And once I reach my destination she gasps and cries out my name as my fingers slide deeper and deeper inside of her hot core.

I lay my head in her neck sucking it hungrily as she begins to rub faster against my clit.

Not even minutes later we're both tipping over that edge together, the moment that feels like forever, but actually only lasts for seconds or maybe minutes.

We both lay there silent, just gazing at one another, still stuck in that world, of just us two. I hope it's like this forever, just us two.

She's all I'll ever need.

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V-

"Hello Mrs. McGuire." Kyla says very cheerily.

She always does that, says hi to my mom or my dad when he's home. And it's always the same reaction a slight nod.

I don't bother to say hello or goodbye to them anymore, there's no use in it.

"Hi Kyla, long time it's been." My mother, my mother! Says back. She actually responded back, this is like…a miracle!

They engage in conversation that I'm not so interested in so I move on and grab a snack from the frig until they're finished.

"Zoey! Jeez are you deaf? Your mom's been calling you." Kyla says now standing in front of me.

No wonder I didn't hear her, my mother calling my name. It's so foreign to me, she wants to talk to me.

"Zoey? Honey how was your day?" She asks from the entranceway of the kitchen.

Is this a joke, some sort of front for Kyla? To maybe cover how fucked up we really are.

I guess I'll go along with this faux show.

"It was fine mom, fine."

She stares at me for another second I guess trying to read me, but I don't think she still can, I can tell by her eyes.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, what are you doing tomorrow?

And again she throws me off guard. What is she trying to do?

"Well she's hanging out with me in the evening so anything before that is good, right Zo?" Kyla answers for me staring at me questioningly.

I nod dumbfounded once again as I watch my mom smile, an actual real smile.

"We..uh..we have homework to do..so umm yeah." I say while making my way towards the stairs dragging Kyla along with me.

"It was nice to see you Mrs. McGuire!!" Kyla says before I pull her completely out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room.

"Same here sweetie, I hope to see you around more often."

When we get to my room I slam the door shut and begin to pace back and forth.

"What was that? I mean what has gotten into her? I hope she's okay. Oh god something might have happened that must explain why she's acting all strange!"

"Strange?" Kyla says breaking me out of my pacing fit.

"Yeah strange! She hasn't talked to me in months! There has to be a reason for her change of heart." I say throwing my hands in the air.

"There doesn't have to be a reason for everything." She says guiding me towards the bed and sitting me down. She then proceeds to climb up on my lap.

"For example, I really like you, but I don't have an exact reason as to why. I mean your stuck up, snobbish, a brat….

"Your not funny" I say trying my best to keep a frown on my face.

"Never said I was" She says kissing me on the cheek.

Ever since I attacked her in the bathroom she's been coming over here doing her homework with me and then we'd go on over to Kim's to babysit.

But since we have a week off and it's Friday, we've been entertaining one another by making out. It helps. Really.

I don't even know where we stand right about now, I just love, I mean like this feeling of being around her.

It's so relaxing but scary at the same time.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" She asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Your such a goof." I say shaking my head.

"I know you are but what am I?" She says jumping off of me sticking her tongue out. "I want to watch a movie."

"Okk. It's not like I have a choice anyways." I say falling back on my bed bouncing a couple times.

"True, that's why I enjoy this relationship." She says with her back turned from me searching my movies.

"I think I'm being taken advantage of."

"Aww. Poor baby."

I cross my arms and pout as she walks back towards the bed smirking at my behavior.

"Too cute." She says resting her head on my shoulder.

"Well thank you." I say kissing her head.

"Um, I was actually talking about Boo."

"Boo?" I question confused.

"The little girl! In Monster's Inc! Gosh, aren't you watching the movie?"

She says smacking me on the arm.

"No because I'm too busy watching you." I tell her honestly, kissing her on the cheek.

And she blushes.

Now that's cute.


	37. Please say yes

Merry Christmas to all those that celebrate it and happy Hanukah, Kwanzaa and all those other holidays for everyone else3 I hope you all had a good one.

I hate myself for making you guys wait so long:/

**.HEART- **I'm happy to hear that you missed it, your amazing for reviewing my story every time:) I've been putting this off for so long, i hope you like this chapter. It may be off because I'm rusty, lol. But let me know if things dont match up.

**Kirky123- **Thanks! Sorry about the soon part, but heres an update!! I hope i didn't disappoint you.

**AntaBug- **Really? I have to admit you just made me go 'aw' with your kind words:) It's not soon, but heres an update!!

**hollymarie4- **So I'm guessing you liked the last chapter? Lost for words huh? haha! I love you too! I hope I haven't been gone toooo long for you disliking. Did you have a merry christmas? well I hope you did:) Thanks for the reviews.

**grangergirl22- **Thanks! hmm Idk? stick around and find out lol. thankyou for the review.

**ladytink2011- **Hahah!! Well thankk youuu. Man i've been away for awhilee. I hope I haven't lost you as a reader. Thnks for the review!

**WillowOn3- **Your reviews are really touching let me tell ya. lol thank you! Your too sweet:) I'm sorry for making you wait for so long, but i hope you like this chapter, let me know if anythings off. Your the best!

**SouthSP91- **hahaa. thanks for the review. I didn't pms, no not that pms...but I didn't pms. haha okay heres an update!! I know, I'm wierd...

**LoveAsh87- **Hahaha your fantastic!! Thanks for the review:)

**hugbuddy13- **Thnx for the review!!

I own nothing except for my new PS3 that I got for christmas!!Oh yeahhh

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V-

"Enjoy the holiday Ms. Davies!!" the kids shout as they exit my classroom.

Thank god. The day is over and we get another week off for Thanksgiving, man this has been the best month of school thy far, it has gone by really quick and I got the chance to see Spence most days, but they weren't a match to our summer days.

I hope the rest of this year goes by quickly; I can not wait for summer to come, where it can be just me and Spence day and night.

I would have never thought I'd be here in a situation like this, but I don't care about anything as long as I have Spencer right by my side. I'm all good.

I better hurry because Spencer's going to have my head if I'm not at the house to save her from her 'evil' grandparents.

From what I've heard, they're not a fan of Spencer's 'choice' of living. Boy, I still don't believe her when she tells me how horrible they are. I mean come on Mr. Carlin is fabulous how his parents can't be _that _bad?!

"Hey sis, I'm grabbing a ride with Zoey, just wanted to let you know." Kyla says poking her head in the door.

I nod in agreement as she smiles wide while oddly hopping back out of the room.

Such a strange girl, I still don't understand how we're related. She's a million times hyper than I'd ever been in probably my whole life.

Maybe not, I do get pretty damn excited when I'm near Spencer. But I can't really prevent that, it's like a sugar rush but instead of sugar it's Spencer.

Could you overdose on loving someone too much? Eh who cares? I already know Spencer's it for me, I probably had too much of her already, if you know what I mean.

**

"Where are you?!" and yet another text from Spencer, I've received 5 in the past 2 minutes. I texted her back the first time, but I had been driving the times after that.

What would I look like to my students if I were to get in an accident because of texting? Who am I kidding they'd probably think I was the coolest teacher. But what if they found out I was dating one of their classmates? Jesus, I can't even imagine the controversy.

Spencer's going to kill me, I'm not driving anymore. Instead I'm sitting here in front of her house terrified to go inside. I can't help it that her words have really caught up with me, I'm sad to admit that I'm scared to face the devil grandparents.

There's an expensive looking car in the driveway, so I'm guessing the grandparents are here maybe waiting to tear me to bits and pieces because I have corrupted their poor little grandchild.

Boy, if they knew how bad Spencer is in be…Okay time to end that train of thought, I cannot think like this around them. What if they know what I'm thinking? Oh god, they could be.

Maybe I should just go back home, tell Spence I caught the swine flu from one of her stinky classmates.

'_Bzzzzzzzzzz_'

There's my phone again. _"If you don't bring your chicken ass in this house right now, I swear I'll…I'll never speak to you again!"_ and then she puts the freaky emoticons with red angry faces screaming.

My baby and her threats, I guess I'll have to teach her a thing a two. I need to stop; this is not a joking matter. She's probably majorly pissed off at me. Ugh, I'm such a dick. Ew bad choice of word.

Okay, I need to seriously get it together, how hard will it be to simply

walk inside that house?

Not hard at all, you know why? Yeah you got that right, I'm Ashley F'n Davies!, I'm not scared or freaked out or terrified of crap.

That's total BS, I'm terrified out of my wits, please someone helppp me.

Before I get the chance to stop myself, I'm moving towards the front door raising my hand to knock. But just when my hand would have made contact with the door it's jerked open by Mrs. Carlin.

"Ashley! Well isn't it nice to see you've finally decided to come in." She says with a hint of sarcasm. Oops, I suppose Spencer wasn't the only that saw me playing chicken outside.

I step farther inside the house to see Spencer scowling at me at the top of the stairs making her way down slowly. I'm in deep trouble.

"And who are you?"

Have you ever met a person and just the sound of their voice frightens the living shit out of you?

Well in this case it's Spencer's Grandmother, her voice hit a nerve in my spine and not in a good way either.

"Well?" She asks folding her arms across her chest standing directly in front of my view of Spencer.

Why? Why me? If I would have just kept my ass in New York I wouldn't have to be going through this torture right now.

I stick my hand out to greet her but she looks at it with so much disgust it sends shivers through me. I then jerk my hand back quick fast, before she might have tried to torch it with her witch voodoo.

"I'm..I'm Ashley Davies" I respond, but she then raises her drawn on eyebrow extremely high as if expecting more, and like the dumbass I am. Or maybe it's the spell she put on me, I blurt out "Spencer's teacher and girlfriend."

Before I get a chance to say anything else Spencer and Mrs. Carlin are both grabbed by the elbow and tugged violently into the kitchen.

Was I mistaken, or did I just see a look of defeat on both of their faces?

Please god; please tell me that everything's going to be okay. This is just some kind of joke, right?

Please say yes.

* * *

Kyla's P.O.V.-

I hope Zoey won't be mad at me; she has to know that I did this out of love.

I've noticed how sad she is when we go to her house and her mom never says a single word to her. Their house is not a home that's for sure.

I'm sad for my baby, I want her to be happy, I love her smile I hate seeing her down all time because of _them_.

I want her to feel special, like how she makes me feel special when she just stares at me without noticing she's doing it. She's too adorable.

Call me selfish all you want, but I had to do something to fix the frown she wears most days.

The sad part is, it's all because of her parents. And all they had to do was say hi to her, they couldn't take one second out of their day to say hi to their daughter?

That's pathetic; I had to do something to change that.

I understand they had lost a child before, but life moves on, it's sad but it's the truth.

I don't know what they were trying to do, shutting out one daughter because the other one died. That's ridiculous. If they weren't her parents I would tell her to forget about them because they aren't worth her pain and tears. But since they are her parents I had to do what I thought was right.

And by the look on her face I'm telling you it was worth it. Her face was priceless; she was all confused because she just didn't know why out of the blue they acknowledged her presence.

I have to talk to her soon about this. I know she won't be too happy once she finds out I went to talk to them, but it had to be done.

She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment; she's a beautiful person, when she's not shutting herself off from the world. I have to make her realize that.

"Hey babe, you okay?" She asks gently while grabbing and squeezing my hand across hand rest in the car.

I nod my head yes, but then say it out loud because I forgot she cant see me because her eyes are on the road.

"My parents said they're going to make a Thanksgiving dinner this year." She says after a few minutes of silence.

I look at her shocked because I hadn't expected such a huge step from them. It's incredible.

"That's fantastic Zoey! I'm so happy for you." She nods her head yeah but she doesn't look too excited about it.

"Umm, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to come, you know if they really do end up cooking dinner."

A smile breaks out on my face that I couldn't have prevented if I wanted to, "I'd love to Zoey."

She takes her eyes of the road for a second to glance over at me still looking slightly unsure.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Yes." I nod my head and smile at her goofiness. I then lean over to kiss her softly on the cheek. "Thank you."

Now I just have to figure out the right time to tell her what I did.


	38. Goodbye

Happyy New Years Eve Everyone!!!

**ladytink2011- **dun dun dunnnn.....Lol. thnx for the review!

**p-** Oh? Well i'd advise not to read it if its not to your liking, theres many other stories on this site too. But yeah thnx for letting me kno my writing sux, man i think you just made my day!

**Jessie-** Thats good to know! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. Xbox 360? pshh it's okayy. Ok yeah i'm lying it is better and i have it too, but ya kno gotta share love between the systems cant leave one out in the cold.:)

**Kirky123- **aww thnx:)

**SouthSP91- **You're right about that!!haha totally understandable, i have outbursts like that too. Is this soon (enough?)

**WillowOn3- **hahahaha! are you assuming that i drink?! I'm appalled!! lmao! I hope u have a f**** fantastic new years!! Oh and keep sober enough so that you can review my story!:)

**nightwish fan- **aww well thank you! thnx for the review too!

**retratserif- **But a good thought, well not good but a thoughtful thought...thnx for the review.

**yowzers- **Yuppp. That would have been wise right? That witch put her under a spell! lol I'm such a loser. Thnx for the review.

**SkittleMeThisSkittleMeThat- **For reall thoo! lol thnx for the review.

I own nothing.

* * *

Kyla's P.O.V.-

Oh boy I am so excited! It's Thanksgiving and Zoey's coming over to pick me up in a couple of hours. I can barely sit still for 2 seconds, just the thought of sitting at the dinner table with Zoey and seeing a smile on her face because of me! Is..is, it's indescribable!

No, I did not get around to telling her that I'm the reason her parents are talking to her. But at this moment it seems so unnecessary. I just hope later on when I do decide to tell Zoey, that she realizes it too. I couldn't bare to lose her.

"I'm such a fucking idiot dnajhduaiide!" If she didn't look so upset right now her little spasms would have been very comical. And what was that, Gibberish?

"What are you trying to do? Rip out your hair?" I ask as she continues to kick and pull her hair in all different directions.

"Kyla! Oh thank god you're here! I'm so stupid! You have to help me. Oh god please help me!!" She begs falling to her knees and tugging on the end of my t-shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Have you lost your mind, stand up you're making a damn fool out of yourself!"

She jumps up quickly patting at her hair, trying to straighten it again. I sigh deeply before deciding my next words. My god she's a mess.

"Okay. Whatever it is that happened it obviously has to be bad by your behavior but get yourself together! Your not the one allowed to act this way, I'm the younger sister here!" I say jokingly trying to lighten the mood a little. But by the expression on her face it doesn't seem like it has helped.

"Ky I don't know what to do." She says wiping away falling tears. I rush over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Come lets go sit on the couch and then you can tell me what happened." I pull her along towards the sitting room guiding her down on the couch as I sit down next to her with my hands on her shoulders forcing her to look up at me.

"Ash come on, you're scaring me, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this I thought you were having dinner with the Carlins, what happened?" I ask furrowing my brow, what could have possibly happened that has her so torn?

"I…I I'm so stupid Ky. God I swear if I had the brains like you this would have never happened!" She says dropping her head in her hands. I rub her hair soothingly trying to calm her as she cries silently.

"Ash, come on. I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened." I say soothingly while trying to pry her hands apart.

She looks up at me and the first thing I notice are her bloodshot eyes. How did she even manage to drive here herself?

"I fucked up." She says shrugging her shoulders. "This is it Ky, I..I really really fucked up. I doubt Spencer will ever forgive me for this."

"What are you talking about?! What did you **do** Ash?" I ask panicking now.

"I was so afraid, so scared of Spencer's grandparents. You're probably like, me? Scared?" She says shaking her head and looking down in her lap.

"I was a mess but…but imagine how Spencer felt if she had been stuck in that house for god knows how long with her awful grandparents, she had her parents but I guess in a way it wasn't the same without me, I mean I had stalled as long as I could and..and by the time I thought I was ready to face them I guess I just lost all my nerve and I blurted it out. But I didn't mean to! Oh how I wish I could rewind the time life would be so much easier."

"But do you know what's really fucked up?" She asks staring at me solemnly and I shake my head no "I wanted to ditch, I was 3 seconds away from driving off but Spence had texted me."

"Ash listen to yourself!! Your making it seem like it's the end of the world. But its not, it really isn't. You remember the toy blocks we used to play with as kids? Well imagine this point in time as one of those blocks. You're going to build past this, it may break you down a little, but it's not the end of the world, you will have to eventually build you're self back up again. Life moves on, no matter the circumstances. I'm not saying its going to be easy, whatever you said may make or break you and Spencer, but this is not the end maybe one day down the road if you two are really made for one another you'll meet up again. Just please don't runaway from you're problems, okay? Just..whatever you do talk to Spencer-

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me? Oh god Ky I don't think I can do this. I've really screwed up; I don't know what to do." She whimpers starting to cry again.

_Dinggg Donggg_

"Shitttt!! Ashhh, that's Zoey!! Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm not even ready!!!" I shout, well more like screech out.

"I'm sooo sorry Ky!" I look back and forth from Ashley to the hallway leading to the door with wide eyes.

The bell goes off again and I get up quickly to answer it.

"Look at me, just screwing up everyone's holiday" She says quietly under her breathe. My poor sister.

"Heyy!" I squeak out opening the door for Zoey. "Hey babe" She says warmly leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. We both step back inside the house and I turn around to see Ashley putting her jacket on.

"Umm where are you going?"

"I'll talk to you later, I just…I need to go clear my head. Hey Zoey, Happy Thanksgiving."

"You better call Ash." I warn because knowing her she probably won't call. "I will Kyla, now stop worrying about me and go have fun with your girl." She winks and steps outside the door clicking softly behind her.

I turn back to see Zoey with an eyebrow raised. "It's a long story, that I really can't tell right now because I don't know the whole story and umm I still have to get ready." I tell her ducking my head shyly.

"Well what are you waiting for? Chop Chop, get that pretty ass of yours in gear." She says tapping me lightly on the butt.

"Hey!"

"You know you like it!" I push her playfully before turning around to run up the stairs.

"Don't be to sure about that!" I yell glancing behind me to see her right there.

"Oh? Well in that case I'll do it all night longgggg."

She is such a riot.

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.-

It's almost like déjà vu. Except this time there's no way in hell I'm stepping foot inside that house with those grandparents in there. I just came to say goodbye. It's for the best. I knew leaving New York the easy life, had been a risky idea. I can't argue though, I had a good time here. Hell the time of my life. I found love in many ways I would have never ever even thought of years ago.

But of course, I'm Ashley Davies, I had to go and fuck it all up.

I want to say that I'm not running away but that's exactly what I'm doing and no ones around to stop me, as usual. It's for the best though. I mean if you looked at it from my perspective you would understand why I'm doing this, if I stay me and Spencer, well maybe just I will end up in deep shit.

And I don't want Spencer to have a screwed up life because of me, people will most likely tease her once they find out. If there was anything I could do it would be preventing Spencer from hurt, but I really think that's out of my hands. Anything I may try to do or don't do will only end in disaster. And I don't want to stick around to see her hurting and not being able to do anything about it, that'll just kill me.

I hope she can forgive me for this one day. Who knows? Maybe Kyla was right, if we were meant to be we will meet again, I hope on good terms.

How am I going to live without her? God if I wasn't such a fool we would still be..be together sitting awkwardly at that dinner table sneaking knowing glances at one another.

I guess that's life..Or my stupidity. There's nothing I can do now.

I Love you Spencer Carlin for eternity.

Goodbye3

* * *

Well thats it for this story. How about that squeakel??


End file.
